


Teach me to be happy

by 83olivia



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Care, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Jealousy, Jerk Off, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memories, Reunions, Sex, Sorrow, Tenderness, Worry, funny moments, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83olivia/pseuds/83olivia
Summary: Tim is just inexperienced teenager and only one question interests him.Armie is just experienced man and he isn't interested in not any questions.For Tim, it was just a routine examination by a doctor.For Armie, it was just a routine examination of the patient.They just had to meet.





	1. “Frightened little sparrow”

“Ashamed! How are ashamed. My God, I go here already 4 years. Why every time the same thing? Maybe leave? Fool! You act like a child. I'm a child anyways! Me 19! So what? Pull yourself together! So why be shy? You know Ben for 4 years. He is like a father. Why then can I not talk about this with my father? You were 12 when you told your father that you like a boy from your class. Why can't you talk to your father about this when you're 19? Because I need to talk about this with Ben. Because he is a doctor. And anyways ashamed! How do even to talk about it? God, Timothée, you are coward!”  
Tim sat, hugging his knees and hiding his head in knees, on examination couch in the examining room of the medical clinic. The clinic, which he has visiting for 4 years. The last time he was here was exactly half a year ago. Half a year ago, he also sat on the couch, hugging himself and tormenting himself with the same question.  
He asked himself the questions: “To ask - not to ask” when been knocked on the door and entered. Tim didn’t see, or rather he didn’t look who it is. What for? It was his doctor. Doctor Ben.  
\- Timothée, is everything all right?  
\- You are not my doctor! - Tim answered, without raising his head.  
\- Yours.  
\- No! You are not a doctor.  
\- If you come out of your cocoon and look, you will see that I’m a doctor.  
“God, what a voice?”  
\- Are you an anesthesiologist?  
\- No. Why are you asking?  
Tim shrugged. Tim didn't look at the man who owned this charming voice.  
\- Tim. May I call you Tim? Fa... Doctor Benedict said he called you by that name.  
\- Where is he and who are you?  
\- Three months ago, he left the practice, I’m his successor.  
\- Why don't I know that?  
\- We reported it all our patients about the change of doctor.  
\- I know nothing.  
\- Tim, you look at me?  
\- Is it necessary?  
\- Tim, you're, actually, at doctor's appointment. I have to examination you.  
\- Exactly, you should look, not me.  
Silence.  
“Why silence? He left? No. I didn’t hear him leave. Aah, sat in the armchair. Why is silent? What is he doing?”  
Tim lifted his head slightly so that he could see what was going on in the room.  
“Fuck!”  
\- There's installed hidden cameras somewhere here?  
\- No.  
\- This is a prank. Who decided to prank me?  
\- You are pranking yourself, acting like a child. Little spoiled child!  
\- Don't dare say so! - shouted Tim and straightened his back.  
Apparently this exactly what the doctor wanted. Tim sat on the couch with his back straight and looking straight at his new doctor.  
\- Now, hello! - the doctor smiled.  
\- Where the cameras, where to smile and to wave hand?  
\- Tim, I repeat. Here are not any cameras. This is not a prank. I'm your new doctor.  
\- Well yes! You're a doctor - snorted Tim.  
\- Show certificate and credential a doctor.  
\- Susan, call Susan!  
\- OK.  
The doctor came out. Tim jumped off the couch.  
"Doctor. Yeah, right! Found a fool. Sure, I believed in that. Two-meter blue-eyed blond with a charming voice. Doctor."  
\- Timmy, is something wrong? - Susan and the doctor entered the office.  
\- Susan, is he really a doctor? - Tim nodded toward the doctor.  
\- Really - said Susan with a smile.  
\- He's mine?  
\- I'm yours.  
Tim swallowed. The two-meter blue-eyed blond with charming voice _his_.  
\- Thank you, Susan. Sorry.  
\- It's alright - Susan smiled - I will go to the reception. If anything - She winked at Timmy.  
Susan went out, leaving Tim alone with HIM doctor.  
\- Sorry - Tim almost whispered, looking at the floor.  
\- Knock, knock, Timothée, is everything all right? Hi, I'm your new doctor. Doctor Hammer - The doctor extended his hand to Tim.  
\- Hi, doctor Hammer - Tim also extended his hand for a handshake - Everything's not okay.  
\- Why?  
\- Because everything turned out very stupid.  
\- Why?  
\- Because I behaved like a child.  
\- You are a child.  
\- Gee, thanks, man.  
\- You're welcome - doctor Hammer smiled.  
Tim smiled too. They smiled at each other, still holding each other's hands. Apparently none of them wanted to interrupt this handshake.  
\- My doctor Hammer, and what is your name?  
\- Armand.  
\- Wow! Armand Hammer! Cool.  
\- Uh-huh. Timothée Chalamet.  
They smiled at each other again, still holding hands.  
They stood so for a while until doctor Hammer became serious.  
\- I think it's time to start the physical examination?  
\- What?  
\- You did come here for regular examination - the doctor said and pulled his hand out of Tim’s hand.  
\- Sorry - Tim upset.  
\- For what? - The doctor sat on the armchair next to the table.  
\- I don’t know - Tim shrugged.  
He sat down again on the couch and bent his legs, wrapping his hands around them and putting his chin on them.  
\- Firstly - doctor Hammer drive up on the armchair to the couch, took Tim by the ankles and began to lower his legs - We take them off from here, they are dirty. Secondly - he put his hands on Tim's lap - Relax.  
\- Tell me how. You are a doctor. Doctor Armand.  
\- Armie.  
\- Armie. Beautifully.  
\- Thank you, Timmy.  
They were silent again and looked at each other.  
Tim was the first to break their eye contact.  
\- I’ll probably go - He pointed in the direction of the door.  
Armie raised his eyebrows.  
\- I wasted all your time.  
Tim jumped off the couch and felt as two hands, two strong hands, grabbed him by the waist.  
Tim stood between the couch and doctor Hammer who sitting on the armchair. Doctor Hammer held him tightly by the waist and was apparently not going to let go.  
\- Tim. You are my only one.  
\- What?  
\- I don't have anyone else. Today you are the last patient.  
\- Aah.  
Again this silence.  
“God, I'll go crazy!”  
\- Let's start?  
Tim shrugged.  
\- You hold me.  
\- Yes.  
\- What for?  
\- Not what for, but why.  
\- Why?  
\- You jumped off the couch so fast that you almost fell on me.  
\- May be. But now I'm firmly on my feet.  
\- Yes. You're right - Armie put his hands away and drove away from Tim.  
\- Should I undress?  
\- What for?  
\- Not what for, but why.  
\- Why?  
\- For examination.  
\- Shouldn't.  
Now they didn’t look at each other. Tim stares at the floor, Armie in the medical records.  
\- And so, you were here half a year ago.  
\- Yes.  
\- Noticed any changes during this time?  
\- No.  
Armie looked at Tim. Tim looking anywhere, but not at the doctor.  
\- Tim?  
\- What?  
\- Look at me.  
Tim met his gaze.  
\- Good. I have to measure you to take your size.  
Tim shrugged again. As if he didn't care. As if he doesn't care that “this doctor” will touch him now.  
Armie got up and walked over to Tim. Tim lifted his head and looked into his doctor's eyes. He tried to look.  
\- Gulliver in the land Lilliputians.  
Armie grunted.  
\- Gulliver?  
\- God, Armie.  
\- Spread your arms to the side.  
Tim did. Armie took a tape-measure and began to measure the girth of his chest.  
\- Uh-huh - Armie sat on a armchair and lowered a tape-measure to Tim's waist.  
\- Uh-huh. Now hips.  
He began to measure hips girth.  
\- Shouldn't I take off my pants?  
\- Hm - Armie looked up and looked at Tim.  
\- Pants. Off - Tim paused and seems flushed.  
\- No. Slight error is allowed.  
\- OK.  
\- Well - Armie drove away in a armchair to the table and began to write down the size of Tim in medical record.  
Silently. There was silence in the room. There was the creaking of the pen. And the ticking of the wall clock. Passed whole eternity.  
\- Ok - “plop!” - Armie closed a pen the pen cap.  
\- Come here - Armie beckoned to - Take off your sneakers.  
Tim frown.  
\- I need to measure your height and weight - Armie nodded toward the scales and height rods.  
\- Uh-huh - that's all that Armie repeats, measuring Tim's height and weight.  
Tim has been standing on the scales when Armie turned sharply and sat down in the armchair. Silently, without saying anything. Again the silence and the creaking of the pen and the ticking of the wall clock.  
\- Can I sit down? - Tim pointed to the couch.  
Why did he do it, Armie anyway sitting his back turned to him.  
\- Yes of course.  
Tim sat down.  
Silence, creak, ticking.  
\- Damn, Armie, don’t be silent!  
\- This is my job. You must speak.  
\- Speak?  
\- Uh-huh. Speak and ask.  
\- Ask?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Shut up!  
\- So, should I shut up or speak?  
\- If you tell "Uh-huh" again, I'll hit you.  
Armie narrowed his eyes.  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- I'm leaving - Tim jump down with the couch and headed for the door.  
Tim felt like two strong hands again grabbed his waist.  
\- Not going to let me go?  
\- No - Armie replied, standing behind him.  
\- Why?  
\- You didn't ask what you wanted to ask.  
\- And am I wanted?  
\- Wanted to.  
\- How are my sizes? changed?  
\- You yourself know the answer.  
\- I know.  
\- You didn't want to ask this, did you?  
\- You'll let me go?  
\- Do you want?  
The silence, the ticking of the wall clock.  
\- Do you not run away if I let you go?  
Tim closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, and nodded his head.  
\- Good. You promised - Armie removed his hands.  
Tim sighed. He lacked the doctor's strong grip on his waist.  
\- Tim!  
\- Doctor Ben said my sizes are up to standard for my height - Tim turned to face Armie.  
\- Yes. You need add weight little bit. But since your body is still growing, I think this problem will be solved by itself.  
\- Good. And what other standards should be for my height? - Tim took his gaze away.  
The silence, the ticking of the wall clock.  
\- _This_ size does not depend on your height.  
Tim looked into Armie's eyes, at Armie's groin and quickly (lightning speed) returned his gaze to his face.  
\- Uh-huh - Armie smiled.  
\- I don't believe you - Tim sharply turned around.  
\- You promised you wouldn't run away.  
\- I don’t believe you.  
\- Do you think he is small or big?  
\- To think so, you need to have comparisons.  
\- Did not try to google?  
Tim turned and looked at Armie with big eyes.  
\- How do you imagine it?  
\- Turn on the computer. In the search bar you type your question...  
\- Moron!  
\- Baby boy, take it easy!  
\- Forgive.  
\- No offense.  
\- I live with my parents. Me 19.  
Armie raised his eyebrows.  
\- They pay for the Internet. How I explain _it_?  
Armie take his phone from the table, unlocks and give to Tim.  
Now Tim raised his eyebrows.  
\- I live alone. I'm 29. I pay my bills myself. I have nobody to and no need to explain _it_.  
\- Moron - Tim taking the phone.  
\- I already understood. Need a pen and a piece of paper? - Armie stretches pen and notebook for Tim.  
Tim looks at him with annoyance.  
\- Well yes. You are young, your memory is good.  
\- Give it here - Tim snatches a pen and notebook.  
Tim turn around, put notebook and phone on the couch.  
Silence, the creaking of a pen and the ticking of a wall clock.  
\- Do you need help?  
\- With what?  
\- With a search - Armie comes near Timmy very close - With measurements.  
\- Mo… - Tim turns around and rests his nose against Armie’s chest.  
\- ron - Armie finished for him.  
\- Damn, you're really huge.  
\- Uh-huh.  
Tim slaps him on chest.  
\- Painfully!  
\- I warned.  
Armie walked away from Timmy and sat again in the armchair.  
\- Tim, why are you interested in this question? - Armie paused - Someone displeased?  
Tim straightened up and turns away from Armie.  
\- Tim!?  
\- I'll go - but Tim was standing there, with his head bowed.  
\- Tim, did I say something wrong?  
Tim was silent.  
\- Tim! - Armie went up to Tim and patted him on the shoulder.  
\- I'll go - Tim headed for the door not look at Armie.  
\- Wait! - Armie grabbed his arm - Sorry!  
\- I'll go, let me go - Tim yanked his hand, trying to break free of Armie's grip.  
Armie let go of his hand.  
\- Sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have.  
Tim went to the door, but stopped.  
\- No one is displeased. there is no one to be displeased.  
Tim went out and closed the door behind him. He even not looked at Armie.  
\---  
Armie stood in the middle of his office, looking at the door.  
Silence, the ticking of the wall clock and mad beating of heart.


	2. “We synchronized our movements”

“Goddamn doctor. Doctor Hammer. Armand Hammer. Armie. Two-meter blue-eyed blond with a charming voice.”  
\- Fuck!  
Tim for several hours tossing and turning in bed without sleep. Goddamn doctor does not come out of his head. Tim still feels his touch on his body. His ankles still remember Armie's grip. His waist still feels the doctor's fingers. Even the shoulder and arm miss him. Tim closes his eyes and clearly represents Armie's chest before his eyes. And if he inhales, he will smell Armie.  
\- Damn doctor! - Tim punches his mattress.  
Tim rises from the bed, walks over to the desk and turns on the nightlight.  
\- Where is this damn a ruler? - Tim fumbles his hands in the desk drawers, looking for a ruler.  
\- it's Finally!  
Tim, taking a ruler and a piece of paper, torn from the Armie notebook, headed for the bathroom.  
\- So! Let's go - Tim exhaled, put a note on the sink, locked the door and stuck his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear.  
Stucked his thumbs under the elastic and froze. He stood like that. Like a statue. Suddenly in his head he clearly heard the creak of a pen and the ticking of a wall clock. He closed his eyes, took one deep breath and three small exhalations.  
\- Do it! - Tim told himself and pulled off his underwear.  
He took his dick in his hand and put a ruler. He looks at a piece of paper and looks at divisions on ruler.  
\- Uh-huh.  
Tim frowned.  
“Circle?”  
He enfold his dick with his thumb and forefinger.  
\- Hmm.  
He twisted his head, looking for something more suitable for size measurements. He found. He found his sweatpants in basket for dirty laundry. Tim pulled them out of the basket and pulled the cord out of the elastic. Now he enfold his dick the cord. He grabbed the cord with his nails, where cord's end joined, straightened the cord and brought it up to a ruler.  
\- Uh-huh.  
Tim grunted.  
“Goddamn two-meter blue-eyed blond with a charming voice. Goddamn doctor. My doctor. My."  
Tim looked down. Tim looked at his groin.  
\- Fuck!  
Tim grabbed the dick with his hand.  
\- Please, not now! - begged Tim.  
He closed his eyes and began to breathe. Deep breath through the nose. Loud exhalation through the mouth. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
“Stop!”  
He again took a ruler and put to the dick. Looked at the note.  
\- Uh-huh.  
He took the cord and repeated the already known actions.  
\- Uh-huh.  
Satisfied, Tim pulled on his underpants, turned off the lights in the bathroom and lay down in bed.  
\- Good boy - Tim stroked his dick.  
He closed his eyes and stroked again. And again. And a little more. He put his hand in his underpants, clasped his dick and began simple movements. Up down. Up down. The other hand pulled down underpants up to the knees, without stopping the movement. Up down. Up down. The eyes been closed, it been dark. Then a figure start loomed in the dark. High broad-shouldered figure. The figure who have a golden head of hair. Darkness. Blue eyes. No. The eyes of the blue sea. Smile. Folds in the corners of the eyes. All. He saw him like alive. Armie stood before his eyes. Armie stood and just smiled.  
“- Tim, cum!”  
\- Damn!  
Cum splashed onto Tim's belly. He was breathing heavily.  
\- Damn Armie!  
Tim lay on the bed breathing hard, cursing Armie, this day and himself.  
After a couple of minutes, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He didn't turn on the light. He could not see his reflection in the mirror. Yes, he was ashamed. Yes, ashamed. In the dark, he found abandoned sweatpants, wiped his stomach and arm.  
\- Damn Armie!  
He returned to the bedroom, lay down on the bed and covered himself with a blanket.  
\- Moron!  
Tim sat on the bed.  
\- Damned moron.  
\---  
Armie almost two hours sits at the bar. He looking into his still full glass. During these two hours, he didn't take a single sip of burning liquid. He was sitting in a crowded bar where loud music sounded, but Armie didn't hear or see anything. He look at the liquid in the glass, but saw a skinny boy with green eyes.  
“What's in him so special that other don't? You can fuck any of this bar. Only click with your fingers.”  
Armie shook his head. He himself was ready to run like an obedient puppy if Tim click his fingers.  
“He's just a boy. The boy. You will see him, at best, in half a year. Forget about him."  
“I can find out his data from his case. I can just call. to Ask how was doing. I can, I'm his doctor.”  
“Armie, stay out of his life. Don't spoil his life!”  
\- Free?  
Armie looked in the direction of the voice. A young guy was standing next to him, his eyes pointing to the chair next to Armie. Before answering, Armie carefully looks the guy. A little younger than him. Tall and broad shouldered, pumped in the right places. Tanned. Not. Fake tan. Black hair slicked-back with hair gel. Dark eyes. Eyes that know exactly what they want and demand.  
In general, it was the exact opposite of Timmy.  
\- Free? - repeated the guy, but already looking straight into the eyes of Armie.  
Armie nodded, got up and headed towards to the toilet.  
The guy followed Armie.  
Armie walked into the cubicle and leaned his back against the wall. The guy followed him, closed the door, knelt in front of Armie, pulled off his pants with underpants at a time and took the dick Armie in his mouth.  
“How to wash your hands before eating, naturally and automatically.”  
Thought Armie, while the guy was working with his dick.  
“Didn't even say hello. At least for decency. Decency? The guy sucks your dick in the toilet cubicle. What decency are you talking about?”  
\- Buddy, I can not do it alone.  
Armie looked down, looked at his dick. Yes, the guy obviously didn't cope with their task.  
Armie shrugged, pulled on his pants and left the cubicle.  
\- Moron! - Heard Armie, leaving the toilet.  
Armie smiled.  
He stood in the middle of the bar. He looked around, he realized that nothing (or rather nobody) kept him here.  
Armie grinned.  
Armie went home.  
*  
“What the hell's so special about him?”  
“This is something inside, something that cannot be touched, something that can only be felt.”  
“His look, movement of the hand, childish naivety in the eyes. _“There is no one to be displeased”_.”  
\- Fuck!  
“He is virgin! Oh god! All the more, stay away from with him. Forget! For these half a year he will meet someone more decent than you.”  
“Stop! Why did I decide that he ... He didn't react to your touch. Or reacted? He didn't push you away.”  
“Of course he didn't push away. If I'm the first who to touched him.”  
“But if you was straight, you could hardly have liked the touch of another man.”  
“No, Armie, no. He just doesn't know what he likes. Whose touch. Male or female.”  
“And you are clearly not the one who should help him understand.”  
“Not _you_!”  
Armie came out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror.  
“Forget him.”  
He crawled under the covers and curled up. At that moment he was one little glomerulus on a huge bed, alone in a huge room, alone in a huge house. He, once again, felt sorry for himself.  
“Loneliness is what you deserve.”  
Armie closed his eyes, he began to fall asleep. Darkness enveloped him.  
Curved back in a black t-shirt. Armie could count all the vertebrae on this back, sticking out from under the fabric of the t-shirt. Armie just wanted to stretch out his hand, and fingers to stroke each vertebra separately.  
Dark curly hair, knees, as sharp as the vertebrae, hands wrapping around knees.  
“Frightened little sparrow.”  
_\- Timothée, is everything all right?_  
“Of course nothing is in all right. Neither with him, nor with you. Everything is in total chaos.”  
“I have to see him.”  
_\- Tim, are you looking at me?_  
“Oh, someone after-all decided to show his face. No. Only eyes?”  
“The God! Those eyes! Now I should definitely see his face. I must see the face to whom such eyes belong.”  
_\- Little spoiled child!_  
“Gods!”  
_\- Now, hello!_  
“Armie congratulations, you found your doom.”  
*  
Armie lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling.  
“Will this day ever end?”  
Armie closed his eyes again. But there was no sleep. There was the exam room. The couch, Tim, seated on the couch, Tim's ankles in his hands, Tim's knees under his palms, Tim's waist in his strong grip. Armie's hands still remembered all those touches. Armie wanted those touches. Again and again.  
_\- Should I undress?_  
Yes.  
_\- Pants. Take off._  
Off, off, off.  
_\- Go here._  
Armie feels Timmy breathing on his chest.  
Armie replayed the whole picture in his head: Office, couch, Tim on the couch, Tim's ankles squeezed in his hands, knees, waist.  
“I can completely embrace his waist with my own hands. I want to hug his waist with my own hands. I want ... I want him. Want!”  
Office, couch, Tim on the couch, Tim's ankles clamped in his hands. He raises his legs, holding his ankles. Raises and spreads... Armie perfectly saw in his head everything he did with Timmy, everything he wanted to do with Timmy. Armie came, covering belly with sperm, growling and uttering one single name. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom when he heard the sound of a notification about a new message on his phone.  
“Who is it not sleep?”  
He dried his chest with a towel, washed his hands and washed his face. Washed his face ice water to clear mind.  
“Go to sleep. Tomorrow another shift.”  
Armie went back to bed, lay on his side. The phone blinked green signal.  
“Damn, sms.”  
Armie held out his hand, picked up the phone and read.

from <unknown>  
_hate you_

“Who thinks of me at such a late time?”  
Armie caught himself smiling. For some reason, the thought that someone thinks about him was to his liking.  
“No. Who can think of me! Someone just got the wrong number.”  
Those whom he fucked, did not have his number. And who had, those he did not fuck. But why was the number familiar to him? It's just a set of numbers, but a familiar set of numbers.  
“Reply? What?”  
Armie shook his head.  
“Never mind! If it is addressed to me, then they don't wait answer.”  
Armie threw the phone next to him on the bed, laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
Front of his the eyes loom a skinny figure with green eyes. Armie grunted.  
“Witch.”  
*  
\- Susan, good morning!  
Armie humming, putting a box of pastries and two glasses of coffee on the reception desk.  
\- Someone spent a wonderful night?  
\- Susan! You are like a mother to me!  
\- Therefore, I wonder who give pleased my boy last night, that he was glowing with happiness?  
\- Am I _so_ happy?  
Susan nodded.  
\- I know him?  
\- Why did you decide you might know him?  
\- After a night with someone I don’t know, you don’t shine like that.  
\- Deep thought.  
\- Will You not tell?  
\- No.  
\- So, this is serious.  
Armie looked at Susan.  
\- I and serious!?  
\- Never say never.  
\- What do we have today on patients?  
\- You leave from the answer.  
\- I am leaving in work.  
\- OK. At 9.00 Mister Green. Gout. At 10.00 Missis Jones. Another migraine on the background of leaving just another husband. At 11.00 baby Bobby.  
\- scraped knee.  
\- His mother is _very_ worried about his graze. She _very_ asked to make an appointment. She _very_ wants to seem to you.  
\- Too much very.  
\- Too much wants to see you.  
\- Susan!  
\- What? As a mother, I do not approve of her as a daughter-in-law.  
\- Something else? Someone else?  
\- No. Until closure nobody.  
\- Good. Show time!  
Armie headed for the office.  
\- I will buy for you all month your favorite donuts, if you say who he is!  
\- Save your money and my figure - Armie turned in the doorway.  
\- So will you not tell?  
Armie shook his head.  
\- Is he really that special?  
Armie shrugged and went to his workplace.  
*  
Armie stood in his office, his back propped on the door. He looked around the office with his eyes.  
“No! You will never do it with him here.”  
Armie repeats it like a mantra, going up to the table and sorting out the patient files.  
“You will never do it with him here.”  
“You will never do it here.”  
“Never here.”  
“Do it with him.”  
\- Armie, enough!  
He flopped into a armchair.  
“Why You should've spoil everything?”  
Armie looked at the folder in his hands.  
\- For fuck's sake!  
Armie took out his phone, opened incoming messages

from <unknown>  
_hate you_

and typed a new.

<new message>  
_Why do you hate me?_

\- Doctor Hammer, Mister Green - Susan's voice sounded in the doorway.  
\- Yes Yes. Mister Green, good morning!  
\- ... And then, yesterday morning, I could not even ...  
Armie heard the message notification signal. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the wall clock. 15 minutes and the reception will end. An unread message burned his trouser pocket.  
\- All the best Mister Green! Don't forget to make an appointment.  
“It's finally!”  
Armie pulled out the phone and read.

from <unknown>  
_Is not relevant_  
_It was yesterday_

<new message>  
_Why did you hate me yesterday?_

There was no answer.  
\- Doctor Hammer, Missis Jones.  
\- Missis Jones, come in!  
\- ... he is the most common Alphonse ... I did believe him ... I gave it ...  
Message notifications.  
\- you bastard! Excuse me Doctor Hammer.  
\- Everything is good.  
\- Goodbye, Missis Jones.

from <unknown>  
_Because of you i did that_  
_what shouldn't have done_

<new message>  
_Was it so terrible?_

from <unknown>  
_It was not good_

<new message>  
_What did you do?_

\- Doctor Hammer - Susan entered the office and closed the door behind her - Miss Want-to-get-married.  
\- Susan!  
\- My boy, be careful. She has a _so_ neckline. Even I could not look away.  
\- Thanks for the warning.  
\- Hi, Bobby!  
Message notifications.  
“How not on time! How not on time Miss Large-neckline.”


	3. “You are everything”

from <unknown>  
_You don't want to know that_

<new message>  
_Sorry, there was a patient_  
_Couldn't answer right away_  
_I want to know_  
_Otherwise I wouldn't ask_

from <unknown>  
_No patients?_

<new message>  
_by appointment no_  
_Up to 2 pm patients without an appointment_

from <unknown>  
_And after 2?_

<new message>  
_End of work week_

There was no answer.  
15 minutes passed, there was no answer.

<new message>  
_You didn't answer my question_

There was no answer.

<new message>  
_At least it's not cultural_

There was no answer.  
“Fu...”  
Message notifications.

from <unknown>  
_Sorry, was in off-network area_  
_I'm cultural_  
_I'm cultural, so I can not write_  
_what i did last night_

“Can not be! I think what I think.”  
“He did the same thing I did yesterday.”  
“No Armie, don't flatter yourself.”  
“It was not good. What does mean not good?”  
“Damn! Did he sleep with someone? He sleep and this was not good. It's mean this was bad. No. No!”

<new message>  
_Forget about your upbringing_  
_What did you do yesterday?_

There was no answer.  
\- Doctor Hammer, there's a patient. Will you see?  
\- Yes, Yes.  
\- Come in, Doctor Hammer will see you now.  
\- I apologize. One minute. Must finish the recordings.  
Armie didn't turn to the visitor. Armie look on phone.  
There was no answer.  
“What the hell! What did he do?”

<new message>  
_Tim, answer me!!!_

\- I jerked off, lying in my bed, thinking of you.  
\- Timmy - Armie turned.  
Tim stood in office, propping up the door with his back.  
\- It was not good, because think about me, when jerking off, a terrible?  
Armie got up from the armchair.  
\- It was not good, because I jerked off.  
\- Good. I mean, it wasn't terrible, because you were think about me, when jerking off.  
Armie approached Timmy.  
\- No. Think about you was good.  
Tim looked in Armie's eye.  
\- It was not good, because it was done by my hands.  
Armie put his hands on the door, placing them on either side of Timmy.  
\- That is, this be good if you be think about me when this be doing my hands? - Armie leaned over Tim's lips.  
\- I don’t know.  
Armie raised an eyebrow and pulled away a little from Timmy.  
Tim grabbed his waist and brought him back to his former position. He didn't let go of his grip. He pulled Armie closer to him.  
\- I'll know when we'll try.  
\- Timmy - groaned Armie.  
Tim smiled.  
\- I like it when you call me Timmy.  
\- Timmy - Armie groaned again, and pressed close against him.  
Tim's hands now hugged Armie by the waist, his cheek pressed to his chest. Armie's one arm hugging Tim by the shoulders, the other buried in curls. Armie's nose also buried in the hair. He took a deep breath.  
\- No, Tim. I will not do it here.  
\- I understood - Tim tensed up in his arms.  
\- Tim, I promised myself that I would not do anything with you here.  
\- That Is, you will not do it here, you will do it not here.  
Armie was silent.  
\- Armie?  
\- I think about on the depth of your phrase.  
\- Hmm. Wait! - Tim pulled away from Armie to look into his eyes.  
\- You promised yourself. Did you want to do it here? When did you want to do it here? - Tim looked into Armie's eyes.  
\- I wanted to do not only that last night, when I did the same thing as you did last night.  
Now Tim was silent.  
\- Tim?  
\- I think about on the depth of your phrase.  
\- While you are thinking, so to say a follow-up. I got your sms when I went to the bathroom to clean myself.  
Tim chuckled.  
\- So, yesterday we synchronized our movements.  
\- Uh-huh.  
There was a knock on the door.  
\- Armie, Mister Davis asking will you see him if he arrives in 15 minutes?  
\- Will you wait me? - Armie strok Tim's cheek with his thumb.  
Tim nodded.  
\---  
\- Tim, son, let's go snack - Susan beckoned him to the staff room.  
\- Thank you, I would have some coffee.  
\- Did sleep badly?  
\- Yes and no.  
\- Uh-huh. I can warm up the chop. There are lettuce and tomatoes... - Susan looking in the fridge.  
\- Coffee, meat and bread.  
\- Accepted!  
Tim was sitting at the table, playing with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
\- Is everything okay between the two of you?  
\- Between us?  
Ding - The microwave has blacked out.  
\- Here you go. You'll definitely like it - Susan put a plate of meat in front of Timmy.  
\- Thanks.  
\- It's delicious!  
\- I told you. Well, tell me.  
\- What?  
\- Baby, I have not seen you for a long time. How are you? How Dad?  
\- Dad is good, ensures me a carefree future - Tim smiled.  
\- What about you?  
\- I'm? - Tim looked to the waiting room through the open door.  
\- Better now.  
\- The reception will end soon. Mister Davis is the last.  
Tim nodded and fixed his eyes on a plate of food.  
\- Goodbye, Mister Davis.  
\- Thank you, Doctor Hammer and goodbye.  
The front door has closed.  
\- Tim? - with anxiety in his voice called him Armie.  
\- Armie, son, we're in the kitchen.  
Armie walked into the room and leaned back to the doorjamb.  
\- Hello!  
Tim pursed his lips, turned red with a blush and very much became interested in their own hands.  
\- Sit down - Susan turned to Armie, pointing to her chair - I'll go check the clinic before closing.  
Susan stepped out, closing the door behind her.  
\- Tasty chop? - Armie sat on the chair next to Timmy.  
\- It was delicious.  
\- You owe me lunch.  
\- Is that yours?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Armie - Tim slapped him on the shoulder.  
They were silent.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump.  
Timmy's heart was thumping like crazy.  
Tim sighed and laid his head on Armie's shoulder.  
\- I want to be with you today. Can?  
Armie turned his head and kissed Timmy on the top of his head.  
\- Is that means "yes"?  
\- Boys - Susan knocked on the door.  
Tim straightened up and moved away from Armie. Susan opened the door and looked inside.  
\- I've checked everything. Everything is fine. I'm leaving. Keys on the rack. Armie, top - three turns, bottom - two. Tim, make sure he will do it right.  
\- Susan!  
\- What! Sometimes you flying in the clouds.  
\- Susan!  
\- I am no longer - shouted Susan, closing the front door.  
They were silent.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump.  
\- Armie, you didn't answer - Tim looks at the wall in front of him.  
\- Let's go to my place.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump.  
\- There will be nothing. I will not touch you, touch... I will not, I want, but I will not... I will feed you a good dinner. Wine... At your age you're allowed to, right? I won't touch you...  
Armie spoke in wall.  
\- Are you want me not to go to you? - Tim looking at Armie.  
Armie also looked at Timmy.  
\- Want.  
\- But you speak as if you don’t want.  
\- I'm afraid, but I want.  
\- What are you afraid?  
\- I'm afraid that I can't not touch you.  
\- Don’t be afraid.  
\- Tim - Armie closed his eyes and shook his head.  
\- I understood.  
Tim got up from the table and headed for the door. Two strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back. into his back a forehead rested.  
\- You haven't understood a thing.  
\- What haven' t I understood? You called me to your house, but you say that you will not touch me. You called because I want to be with you. What of all this I don’t understand?  
\- I like you and I want to do everything right.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump.  
\- What can you do wrong if I want it?  
\- You yourself don’t know what you want.  
\- I know!  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump  
Tim turned around in an Armie's grasp, now Armie’s forehead rested against his chest.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump  
Tim buried his fingers in Armie's hair.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump  
\- I want you.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump  
Tim felt how grip on his waist relaxed and Armie's hands began to move along his back. Now one hand lay between his shoulder blades, the other wrapped his waist. Armie pulled him closer to him. He rested his chin on Timmy's chest and looked into his eyes.  
\- Tim, are you sure?  
Tim nodded quickly a couple of times.  
\- We'll go to you. You feed me a delicious dinner. You will touch me if you will want. And you will not be afraid, because you are everything will do a right.  
Armie nodded, pressed his cheek against Timmy's chest and even stronger tightened his hugs.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump  
“You are everything will do a right.”  
“You are everything will do.”  
“You are everything.”


	4. “I don't know how to love”

\- You have a cosy.  
Tim wandered across the living room of Armie, stroking with his index finger all the subjects that came his way.  
\- I really like this.  
Tim walked to the glass sliding door, which overlooks the ocean.  
\- Can?  
Armie approached Timmy and opened the doors. A warm sea breeze stirred up Timmy's curls, knocking out one curl on the right side.  
\- I like the ocean - Tim smiled and looked at Armie.  
\- Tim... - Armie tucked a curl behind Timmy's ear.  
\- Tim, I ...  
“I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, I want to take you in my arms and press against the wall, I want to feel your skin under my hands, I want, I want. I want you!”  
\- Armie, if you want something ... you can.  
\- Tim, I'm afraid that ...  
\- We have agreed that you will not be afraid.  
\- You don't understand.  
\- It's difficult to understand what you don’t know.  
\- I…  
Armie was silent. He didn't know how to say this to Timmy, how to telling about this to Timmy.  
\- You promised to feed me.  
\- Tim, can I hug you?  
\- You can, only if you want.  
Armie grabbed Timmy by the T-shirt and pulled to him.  
\- Want. Really want to.  
He embraces Timmy, to twist around his shoulders, burying his nose in his curly hair. Timmy's hands around his waist, fingers clenching his shirt on his back. Timmy's face is buried in his chest. For some reason, Armie wanted to cry at the moment.  
\- Do your parents know that I have you?  
\- I wrote to my dad sms that I was having dinner with a friend.  
\- Does he mind?  
\- Why should he be against my friends?  
\- no should, when he knows your friends.  
\- He trusts me. I trust you. Or should I not?  
Tim looked at Armie.  
\- Hey, I was joking.  
Armie kissed the top of his head and moved back him by the shoulders.  
\- You can look everything here while I cook dinner for us. Do you have any preferences?  
\- I'm unpretentious in food. I just do not eat pepper and zucchini. And onion. Especially onion head. And in general, I don't like vegetables, especially boiled vegetables.  
Armie folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
\- Uh-huh. Indeed an unpretentious. What is your mother feeds you?  
Tim pursed his lips and lowered his gaze.  
\- Tim?  
\- Mom died when I was 4. Marta cooks for us.  
He again look at Armie.  
\- She helps dad with housework. Just don't apologize.  
\- I will not be.  
Armie didn't apologize, Armie just dragged Timmy into his hugs.  
The phone rang, Tim giggled.  
\- Want to talk to dad?  
\- I'll leave it to you.  
Armie went into the kitchen, puzzled over to than can he to feed unpretentious in food Timmy.  
*  
\- I see you like it?  
Armie watched Timmy, who, with a crust of bread, collected leftover gravy from a plate.  
\- Uh-huh.  
All that Tim could answer with his mouth full.  
\- I've told you, that I'm unpretentious in food.  
\- Not a bit. What do you want to do?  
\- First, I'll sit out here - Tim jabbed his finger on the sofa standing in the middle of the living room - I'll let a food fall down in stomach.  
\- Then, I wait until you wash all the dishes.  
Tim removed all the dirty dishes from the table to the sink.  
\- And then. What then?  
\- Then, we will cuddle.  
\- Oh really!  
\- Yes. We will sit over there - Tim jabbed a finger towards the ocean - on that place and cuddle.  
\- And if I'll want more than just a cuddle?  
\- Well then we’ll be more than just cuddle.  
\- And are you not afraid?  
\- I'm afraid. But more than afraid, I want.  
\- Go and sit at the sofa. Let the blood return from the stomach to the head. Then we will talk...  
\- But, Armie…  
\- Go.  
Armie kicks Timmy toward the living room.  
*  
“Armie, don't be tempted. He is the serpent Tempter. Look into his cunning green eyes. He himself does not know what he wants. No, he knows, but he does not understand.”  
“Give him what he wants, not giving what he wish.”  
“Wow! Armie, is that you?”  
“What is this kid doing to you?”  
Armie watched Timmy, who walked around the living room talking on the phone.  
\- Dad, yes. Yes, I will ask his permission.  
Tim covered the phone with his palm.  
\- Armie!  
\- Yes.  
\- Dad wants your address, phone number and bank account number.  
\- Not funny. Give me phone.  
\- Good evening, sir!  
\- Marc.  
\- Good evening, Marc!  
\- Good evening. Armie?!  
\- Yes, sir, Marc. Armie Hammer.  
\- Doctor?  
\- Yes.  
\- I need your address, number ... Tim has already told you. Are you planning to leave him overnight?  
\- No sir, Marc. I'm afraid he plans to leave himself overnight.  
Armie covered the phone with his palm.  
\- Don’t look at me so.  
\- Armie, don't fall for his persuasion. My Timmy can be persistent.  
\- Yes, si.. Marc.  
\- What are you two planning to do?  
\- Sir? Sorry, Marc. What do you mean?  
\- Now, what are you planning to do?  
Armie looked at Timmy. Tim raised his eyebrows. Armie covered the phone again with his palm.  
\- Your father asks what we plan to do? - whispered Armie.  
Tim also responded in a whisper.  
\- To fuck.  
Armie choked on coughing.  
\- Doctor, are you all right?  
\- Yes. Yes, Marc. Tim wants to sit by the ocean.  
\- It's good. He loves the ocean. Only make sure that he will not catch cold. He sensitive to draughts.  
\- Yes, Marc.  
There was a minute pause.  
\- Listen to me, Doctor Hammer!  
\- Yes, Marc.  
\- Timmy is my only son. In my life, only he. He is my whole family. I'll break your legs if you hurt him. Do we understand each other?  
\- Yes, sir.  
\- Good evening, Doctor Hammer. Waiting for your address and phone number.  
\- Good evening, sir! Tim will send you in sms. Good evening!  
Armie gave the phone to Timmy.  
\- What did he say to you?  
\- Keeping you out of the cold. Send father my address and phone number, I'll go get blankets.  
\- Why blankets?  
\- Are You not going to sit on the beach? It's windy there.  
“And I don't need broken legs.”  
*  
“Damn, he's really very beautiful.”  
“Handsome. No, he's beautiful.”  
Armie stood on the second floor, on top of the stairs with blankets in his hands. He look down into the living room. He look at Timmy, who looked at a book.  
\- Is interesting?  
Armie walking down the stairs, staring at Timmy.  
Tim caught his gaze and didn't let go.  
\- This is about medicine. This is not clear.  
Armie walked over to the sofa and raised an eyebrow.  
\- Nope. Not at all interesting - Tim smiled broadly.  
He flopped onto the sofa and patted the place next to him. Armie accepted the invitation, throwing blankets to the floor close.  
\- Armie - Tim turned to face him.  
\- Why did you want to know what I did yesterday?  
\- At first it was curious.  
Armie looked into Timmy's eyes.  
\- Then, of course, I guessed.  
Timmy's cheeks turned red.  
\- Why then did you keep asking? - he looked away his gaze.  
\- You wrote that it was no good.  
\- So what?  
Tim looked at Armie again.  
\- I thought... Maybe I made a mistake in my conclusions... That yesterday because of me you... you decided... and that was no good...  
\- Did you think that I had slept with someone yesterday?  
Armie nodded.  
\- Are you that, were jealous? - there was hope in Timmy's eyes.  
\- No - Armie replied with lightning speed.  
\- Then why… - Tim began in frustration.  
\- Then what a difference to you whether it was good or not? - already with anger in his voice he almost screaming.  
\- I just... I thought that was no good... because it was hurt.  
\- So you didn't care that I slept with someone, but you cared because it could be hurt?  
\- I do care. - Armie grabbed Tim by the shoulders.  
\- Me care that you slept with someone! And I don't want to you been hurt.  
\- Then sleep with me and don't hurt me.  
Tim grabbed by Armie's hands lying on his shoulders.  
Armie shook his head and removed his hands.  
\- Sleep with me.  
\- Tim, enough! Stop it.  
\- You stop it.  
\- I do nothing.  
\- You doing. You're stroking with one hand, the other beating.  
\- I don't understand you.  
\- I you too. You take care of me, making it clear that you want me. And then, you refuse me.  
\- I don't refuse you.  
\- Then sleep with me!  
\- No!  
\- See, you refuse me.  
\- Tim, do you think it will be beautiful like a movie? Gentle and romantic? It will not be. It will be dirty and painful. And you will hate me.  
Armie turned away from Timmy, stared into the ocean behind the glass doors.  
\- You say so, as if you are some kind of beast.  
\- Tim, I don't know how to love.  
Armie looked at Timmy.  
\- I know how to fuck. Heck! You can't understand.  
\- Explain! - Tim kicked him in the shoulder.  
“You want an explanation. Damn! You will get explanations.”  
Armie looked at Timmy and narrowed his eyes.  
\- Want an explanation?  
Tim nodded, but was clearly frightened by the frantic look of Armie. The way Armie narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips, breathed heavily. Armie see a fright in Tim's eyes. But no, he will not back down.  
“You want, you will get!”  
Armie grabbed Timmy by the shoulders and tumbled him down on the sofa. He pressing his into in mattress with all your weight.  
\- Armie?! - Tim pushing his in chest with his hands, he tried to shove him away from him.  
\- You wanted to know! - snarled Armie.  
With one hand, he grabbed Timmy's two wrists and raised over his head.  
\- Armie - whined Timmy, asking to stop.  
\- No, kid.  
With his other hand, he unbuckled his belt and zipper on Timmy's pants.  
\- You wanted to know!  
With two hands, he at once pulled off Timmy's pants and underpants, turned him over on his stomach, pressed him into the sofa, holding him between his shoulder blades with one hand. His other hand was squeezing Tim's ass.  
\- You wanted to know.  
He again crushed Timmy with his whole body. Now he started rubbing groin about Tim's ass.  
\- Do you want it that way? So?  
Timmy squirmed, but not whine anymore.  
Armie let go of Timmy, covered his ass with a sofa bedspread, sat down next to him, hugging own legs.  
\- Because with me will be quite so. Sorry, You wanted to know.  
Armie sees out of the corner of his eye, how Timmy huddled into a corner of the sofa.  
\- Sorry. I'm just not the one you need.  
\- How do you know who I need? - Tim was wiping tears from his face.  
\- I can't love.  
\- And have you tried? - cried Tim.  
\- I never... I just don't want... Tim, I don't want so that you have in the first time it hurt.  
\- I won't have.  
Tim leaned against Armie, resting his head on his shoulder and wraps in both hands his arm.  
\- Because you won't hurt me.  
*  
\- And the truth is windy.  
Tim sat wrapped in a blanket. No, a blanket been enveloping Tim. Armie could only see two green lights peeking out from the folds of the blanket.  
\- Are you cold?  
\- Let's just say it's not hot.  
\- We can go home.  
\- No!  
\- Tim, what's the deal? You think ... I never again ... I didn't want ...  
\- I just want to sit here - Tim leaning against Armie.  
\- Ocean reminds me about my mother.  
He took a deep breath.  
\- Go here.  
Armie threw open his blanket, inviting Timmy inside. Tim sit down sideways between his legs, pressed against his chest. Armie hugged him, closing gates of blankets.  
\- Is it better?  
\- Warmly.  
\- These are two blankets over the top you.  
\- These are not just two blankets.  
*  
\- It's very beautiful in here. In next time I will bring my drawing album here.  
\- In next time?  
\- In next time - Tim nodded, still nestling against Armie’s chest.  
\- Do you draw?  
\- I'm trying. Dad says I'm perspective.  
\- You have a good relationship with your father. Are you very close?  
\- He is my whole family. He is my parents. And you? Doctor Ben, he is your father?  
\- Uh-huh. Why are you giggling?  
\- I like your Uh-huh. Oh!  
\- What?  
\- Doctor Ben said “my youngest son”, are you youngest?  
\- I'm oldest. Victor youngest for three years. He is also a doctor. Pediatrician.  
\- Is Mom a doctor too?  
\- No. Mom is just mom. She was always with dad. There is. Even now, she threw everything and followed dad to the other end of the world.  
\- What everything?  
\- Uh?  
\- You said threw everything.  
\- Grandchildren.  
\- Yours? I mean, do you have children?  
\- No. Victor have. Two little devils.  
\- Good.  
Tim pressed into Armie's chest.  
\- Good thing you have a mom. It's good when you have a mom.  
Armie exhaled and strengthened his cuddles. He wanted to protect Timmy from longing and sadness.  
\- I hardly remember mom. My only memory of my mom is that we are with her by the ocean. Sun, sand, waves. She laughs and brings me seashells from the ocean. She constantly tucks my naughty curl behind my ear. This one, on the right side. He also reminds me of mom. She was laughing. On that day She constantly laughed, she hugging me, kissing and laughing. Now I know why. She already knew. She knew that this would not happen again. And dad knew. He also laughed, tried to laugh.  
Tim sighed.  
\- Ocean always reminds me about mom.  
Tim fell silent. They were both silent. Listened to the sound of the ocean and the whistle of the wind.

Tim fell asleep on the beach, in the cuddle of Armie who purring some melody. Armie himself did not know what he humming. Just a melody that came to his head. He hummed and rocked Timmy in his hugs.


	5. “We will not force events”

\- Good evening, sir! Good night! Sir, Marc. This is Armie Hammer. Sir, Marc, Sorry for such a late call. I'm just calling, so that you don’t worry. Timmy will not come home. Timmy will stay the night with me. At my home. He fell asleep when we were on the beach. He is already sleeping. No, not on the beach. I carried him into my bed. He sleep in my room. I will not sleep there. I mean, I will go to sleep in another bedroom. I have two. Two bedrooms for guests. One in the other end of the house. Yes, I will sleep in there. Sorry, sir, I mean Marc. I'll take him home tomorrow. I'll feed him breakfast and I'll take. Don't worry about it. Yes, he obligatorily himself will call tomorrow morning as soon as he wakes up. I will remind him of this. Sorry! Goodbye! Goodnight!  
“Fuck!”  
Armie threw the phone on the sofa in the living room.  
\- Fuck!  
He looked at the mess left on the sofa. A crumpled bedspread, pillows, threw on the floor.  
“Smarter ideas not could come up.”  
Armie shook his head.  
“I never want to see fear in those green eyes again.”  
“Gods, but how his bare skin felt good under my hand. And his ass. I can cover his ass with my whole palm.”  
Armie groaned. He closed his eyes. Imagined before his eyes of Tim’s ass. He whimpered.  
“After your _performance_ tonight, you can hardly see it again.”  
“Fuck you! As a magnet attracts you to him.”  
Armie stood by the bed of his bedroom.  
“How beautiful he is.”  
Tim was sleeping on his stomach, hugging a pillow. His body was scattered all over the bed.  
“Gods, his ass!”  
Armie shook his head, walked quietly to the closet and took out his t-shirt and pajama pants. He almost tiptoed back to the door and made a fatal mistake. He turned around. He turned to look at Timmy one last time. on a sleeping Timmy in his bed.  
“This is the first and last time he sleeps in your bed.”  
“Gods, he sleeps so peacefully in your bed, after what you did.”  
“He should definitely find someone else for himself.”  
Armie smiled sadly.  
“Are you sure that this someone else will not be the same as you? What this other will be explain. What this other will simply take and will do.”  
"No! If this happens, you will be to blame.”  
“This should not happen. It should not happen to him.”  
“Maybe Tim is right. I never tried.”  
“I'm not a beast. I can stop if... I just can't do with him what happened to... I'm not like... I'm not...”  
"Are you sure?"  
“Tim sure. He is even more sure in me than I am of myself.”  
\- Armie!  
\- Sleep, I'm leaving now.  
\- No.  
Tim extended his hand, asking Armie come up.  
\- Don’t go.  
Armie sighed. He sent his mind to hell. He decided to listen to the voice of his heart. Hmm, it turns out he has a heart.  
He come to the bed. He sat on the bed. He sat on the bed and took Timmy by the hand.  
\- I'll be here until you fall asleep. Good?  
\- No.  
\- No?  
\- Stay with me.  
\- Tim…  
\- Don't say you can't.  
\- I promised your father that I would sleep in another bedroom.  
\- He won't know.  
Tim had two hands pulling Armie toward him.  
\- Tim…  
\- We won't tell him anything.  
\- Gods!  
Armie second time for this tonight lies on Timmy, pressing him into the mattress.  
\- Forgive.  
Armie began to rise, but felt arms, gripping his torso.  
\- Tim - Armie moaned, looming over Timmy's face on elbows.  
\- You will never do like that again.  
\- Are you so sure of me?  
Tim nodded.  
\- How can you be so sure of me when I don't trust myself?  
\- Because it's you.  
\- So just?  
\- Uh-huh. Just. Just YOU.  
*  
They just lay and hugged. Сuddled and soothingly stroking each other's on backs.  
\- Hmm - sniffed Armie.  
\- What?  
\- I never just lay and hugged.  
\- Are you just fucked and was leaving?  
\- I just fucked and was leaving - Armie replied sadly.  
\- Sorry.  
\- You know, Armie, you can hug me. Just hug. Always.  
“I want to just hug you. I want you to just hug me.”  
\- Armie.  
\- Uh.  
\- Will You stay with me for the night, will you?  
Tim has strengthened his hug.  
\- Tim...  
\- Just don’t hide behind my dad! Do you want to stay with me?  
\- Want - Armie stroked Timmy on back.  
\- I need to change clothes.  
\- Oh, me too.  
Tim stepped back and began to unbutton the belt and the zipper on the pants.  
Armie turned away and began to get out of bed when he felt Timmy's hand grab his shoulder.  
\- Forgive.  
\- Tim, I have to ask for forgiveness.  
\- What for?  
\- What for!  
Armie turned and looked at Timmy.  
\- Down there, I with you... And you... You ask what for?  
\- Down there - Tim put his palms on Armie's cheeks - You showed that maybe if I continue to insist. That's sobered me up.  
\- I should not have so...  
Armie put his palms on top of Timmy's hands on his face.  
\- You have to me nothing. You could've just fucked me and throw me out of the house.  
\- Tim, I would never...  
\- You could've, and would be right.  
Tim leaned his forehead against Armie’s forehead.  
\- I wanted to sleep with you so much that my mind just clouded over.  
Armie raised Timmy's face by his chin and looked into his eyes.  
\- Mean now do you not want to sleep with me?  
It was a question of either relief or frustration.  
\- Who said that?  
\- Lord, where make such as you?  
\- Don't worry. I am the only copy.  
Tim kissed Armie on the cheek. Kissed and quickly pulled away.  
And again, these two green frightened eyes look at Armie.  
Armie himself didn't understood what had just happened.  
\- You kissed me.  
\- Yes.  
\- I didn't ask.  
\- Yes.  
\- Let's sleep.  
\- Yes.  
\- Take off your pants, climb under the blanket, I will change and bring you my sweatpants.  
\- I'll drown in them.  
\- You will freeze in only underpants.  
\- You're warm. I will hugging you.  
Armie narrowed his eyes, kissed Timmy on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.  
He turned in the doorway. Tim still sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- Climb under the blanket. I'll be right back and be warm you.  
\- Uh-huh.  
*  
They sat with Timmy on the beach. Armie hugged Timmy, who sat between his legs and leaning back against his chest. Tim strok Armie's arms, around his body. They sat silently, like yesterday evening, listening to the sound of the ocean, the whistle of the wind and the laughter of a little boy running across the sand. They looking at the little curly boy and smiled. They smiled together with the boy.  
Armie buried his nose in Timmy's curls. He inhaled the smell of Timmy.  
\- Tim, how much I want you.  
Armie threw Timmy onto the sand.  
\- I want you right here and right now.  
He held him hands in a death grip, arms that fought off Armie. Armie's hand began the journey on Timmy's body. Tim was silent, he didn't move. He just watched at Armie with big frightened green eyes.  
Armie opened his eyes. He lay on his side in his bed. He close his eyes again, took a deep inhaled and exhaled to calm down.  
“Fuck!”  
“Stop! What's this?”  
His chest was hugged thin arm.  
“And it what is?”  
He felt that the same thin leg was thrown over his thigh. O! Someone's nose rested in his back.  
No, not someone's. Armie knew exactly who belong this thin hand, thin leg, and whose nose rested against on his back. It been Timmy.  
Armie grunted.  
“The little spoon. Big Armie Hammer a little spoon.”  
Armie closed his eyes and tried to catch the sensation. Sensation be small and under the protection by being a big.  
He grunted again, no he whinged.  
\- Armie, is everything okay?  
“God, this little boy is worried if everything is okay with huge man!”  
\- Yes, everything is fine. I just never was the little spoon.  
\- Do you like it?  
\- Like it.  
\- А the big?  
\- The big?  
\- Yes, the big spoon. Did you be?  
\- Never.  
\- Never say never.  
\- Can I?  
\- I would like to.  
Armie turned and hugged Timmy.  
\- It seems the big spoon is wrong.  
\- So too good. If you feel good?  
\- Very - Tim pressing into the hug of Armie.  
*  
“He does not eat zucchini and onions. Well-well. He does not like boiled vegetables. Indeed!”  
“Tuck into it all behind both cheeks with a satisfied smile on their face.”  
Armie sat with his arms crossed over his chest and watched Tim eat breakfast. The poor boy could not even imagine that, with such appetite, he was eating what “in general I don't like”.  
“But I like it. I like that someone hug in the morning, that you need to feed someone with breakfast, that you may to showing a care.”  
\- I want to try.  
\- Oh, Armie, I ate everything.  
\- I am not talking about that.  
Tim raised an eyebrow.  
\- I want to try it.  
Armie waved his hand between him and Timmy.  
\- O!  
Tim got up from the table and scratched his nape.  
\- You want.  
He turning his head. He stop his gaze at the sofa in the living room.  
\- No. Yesterday there was terrible.  
He looked at Armie.  
\- In your room.  
\- Tim, you about what?  
\- About it.  
Armie shook his head.  
\- Or did you not mean it?  
\- It, but not now. Someday later. May be.  
\- Then what do you want?  
Armie looked at his hands.  
\- Armie?  
Armie looks into Timmy's eyes. He will tell him now.  
\- I want us.  
\- Us.  
\- I want to try real relationship.  
\- Real relationship.  
\- Well, yes, like in all normal people.  
\- Like in all.  
\- Tim, stop repeating words after me.  
\- Relationship?  
\- I want a relationship. If you want this?  
\- Hold hands.  
Armie nodded.  
\- Embrace.  
Armie nodded.  
\- Kissing.  
Armie nodded.  
\- Hugging and kissing, lying in your bed.  
\- Yes.  
\- Definitely want!  
\- Only...  
\- What?  
\- We will not force events.  
\- We will not.  
\- Everything should go under its own power.  
\- Should.  
\- If you repeat my words again, I will cancel my offer.  
\- Don’t! - cried Tim.  
Armie smiled and walked over to Timmy.  
\- Armie, has your offer already entered into force?  
\- Uh-huh.  
Now Tim smiled. He looked at their hands. Then he looked at Armie.  
\- Can?  
Armie nodded.  
Tim took Armie by the hand. Armie intertwined their fingers, he hugged Timmy over the shoulders and pulled him close. Tim hugged his waist and leaned his cheek against his chest. Armie close his eyes, squeezed hug, buried his nose in Timmy's curls.  
They stood like that a couple of minutes. Just hugging each other and holding hands.  
\- Call Dad. I promised him that you would call him as soon as you wake up - Armie kissing Timmy on the top of the head.  
\- When did you have time to talk to dad?  
\- Last night I left a voice message to him after carrying you in your sleep to my room. I said that you would stay with me so that he would not worry. And I also said that I would sleep in another room, the one farthest from you.  
\- You were going to - Tim giggled.  
\- What else did you tell him?  
\- I said that I will feed you breakfast... - Armie fell silent.  
\- Armie?  
\- And I'll take you home.  
“Why don't I want to do this?”  
\- Did You say you'd take me home right after breakfast?  
\- I don’t remember, no... no. I just said I'll take you home.  
\- So, it doesn't necessarily to do right after breakfast?  
Armie raised him face by his chin.  
\- You need to be a lawyer or a negotiator.  
\---  
“God, How can you be so irresistible simply washing the dishes?”  
“Ooo, this ass.”  
\- Tim, son, do you even listen to me?  
\- Yes. Yes.  
\- Tim!  
\- Sorry, I got distracted.  
\- Tell your father the truth. Distracted you. Armie distracted you.  
\- Forgive.  
\- Is he really so irresistible?  
\- Uh-huh. Pap?  
\- What?  
\- Dad, you will not... I would like... If, of course, you allow...  
\- Do you want to stay with him longer?  
\- Very much.  
\- Does he want this?  
\- Wants. Probably wants.  
\- Tim, if he doesn't want don't be imposed.  
\- I don’t...  
\- That's not gonna lead anywhere good.  
\- I know. He is simply not used to talking about what he wants. For him, this is also new... And both of us...  
\- He didn’t sleep this night in another room, did he?  
\- Dad!  
\- It's mean did not sleep.  
\- It's me asked him to stay with me. He really didn't want to.  
\- Didn't want?  
\- No, he wanted to, but he didn't want...  
\- Tim, I get it.  
\- Dad, Armie asked my to... as if... be dating.  
\- As if?  
\- Well, he wants to try. Well, you know, the relationship, like in all.  
\- Relationship?  
\- God, it's so complicated!  
\- And this is not a telephone conversation. Son, let's do it so, you right now will be with your Armie, and when he take you home, we will talk with you. OK?  
\- Love you.  
\- I, too. All right, go enjoy company with your Armie.  
They turned off. Tim smiled and headed for Armie.  
\- Armie, I'm sorry, I told dad.  
\- What?  
\- I said you slept with me.  
\- I didn't sleep with you!  
\- Slept. Armie, slept, that is, lay beside. Dressed. Not slept in the sense fuc...  
\- I got it.  
\- And, by the way, did not let out all night from his embraces.  
\- I'm sorry, I just...  
\- It doesn't matter.  
\- Of course it matters. I should not even was with to you through same wall, not to mention that to sleep in the same bed. Also hugging.  
\- Are you sorry?  
\- No. Just... I told your dad... And myself...  
\- It's not you, it's me.  
Tim was soothingly stroking Armie's shoulders.  
\- And also I said that I would come home later. If are you not mind?  
\- I'm not mind. What would you like to do?  
\- I don’t care, the main thing to be with you.  
“God, Tim, where did such courage take?”


	6. “I want to be with you”

\- I don't want to let go of your hand.  
\- I don't want to let you go - Tim smiled and stroked Armie’s wrist with his thumb.  
They stood outside Tim's house, holding their hands in a farewell handshake.  
\- But we have to.  
\- But we don’t want.  
\- We don't want to - Armie confirmed.  
\- See you on Saturday?  
Armie nodded.  
\- I will bother you with sms.  
\- Bother me.  
\- I will call.  
\- Call me.  
\- I want to kiss you.  
\- We not force events.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
\- Uh-huh - said in unison.  
\- Tim, if I don't let go of your hand right now, I will never do it.  
\- Then for three - four.  
\- Not understood.  
\- We’ll let go our hands for three - four.  
\- Ok.  
\- Ready.  
Armie nodded.  
\- Three, four.  
So, they interrupted their farewell handshake.  
\- I'll go - Armie pointed in the direction of the car.  
\- Go.  
\- I went.  
Tim nodded.  
Armie turned, went in the direction of his car, got into the car, started the engine and drove away. He waved his hand in parting.  
“That's all.”  
Tim turn around and went home.  
\- How long have you been standing here?  
In the hall, at the front door, stood his father and Marta.  
\- Not longer than the two of you.  
\- Dad!  
\- We thought you two would stay that way until the evening.  
\- If would - Tim exhaled with disappointment.  
\- He's hunk, your Armie.  
\- Marta!  
\- What? If me would've 30 years less, I'd hit on him.  
\- He is a gay!  
\- My boy, the fact that he is gay does not mean that I could not flirt with him. Will you be having lunch?  
\- Armie fed me.  
\- Look at that, just man of dreams. I'm glad for you sonny.  
Marta kissed Timmy on the cheek.  
\- Well, since you no longer need me, I went.  
\- Thanks Marta, see you on Wednesday.  
\- Goodbye, Marc.  
\- Well, let's talk - Marc closed the door behind Marta.  
\- Let's talk.  
\- Let's go to the office.  
Tim plopped down in the chair next to the desk in his father’s office, throwing his legs over the armrest.  
\- Well, Tell me.  
\- I don’t know where to start.  
\- Start from the most important thing.  
\- Dad, I like him.  
\- I already understood it - Marc smiled tenderly.  
\- How did you get to be at his house?  
\- He invited me.  
\- He? invited?  
\- I kind of suggested.  
\- Tim!  
\- This is not what you think!  
\- Do you know what I think?  
\- I know what it looks like.  
\- And how does it look?  
\- The boy got a crush on with his doctor and invited himself to his house to...  
\- To?!  
\- No! Yes. I don’t know…  
Tim is completely wilted. He didn’t know what he wanted yesterday, when he headed home to Armie.  
\- Dad, there was nothing. Nothing such. Such of this. I wanted... I thought I wanted, but Armie. Armie, he... He... and I... And we... God, he's so good.  
\- When did you sit on the beach? After that how nothing such or before?  
\- What? After.  
Tim sighed.  
\- I fell asleep in his arms like a little baby.  
Tim smiled, remembering the warm of Armie's embrace.  
\- And he carried you in his bed.  
\- Yes. But he didn’t want nothing such.  
\- Still would he wanted!  
\- What are you?.. I am such that nobody?..  
\- No! No, sonnie.  
Marc went to his son, knelt down beside him and stroked his arm.  
\- No. You are my smart, beautiful boy. The one who will be with you, will be lucky.  
Marc giggled.  
\- What?  
\- I just promised to break his legs if he hurt you.  
\- No wonder he got scared when I said that I told you, that he was slept with me.  
\- Slept?!  
\- Dad, not you too!  
\- I understood, sonny, understood - Marc stroked his head.  
\- I understand that you want to spend time together again?  
\- On Saturday. If you don’t mind?  
\- Now I can't be mind.  
*

for <Armie>  
_good night_

“Damn! It was not necessary to send him this sms.”  
“You act like a teenager in love.”  
“I'm a teenager!”

from <Armie>  
_good night and sweet dreams_

Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump  
“Teenager in love.”  
“In love.”  
Tim rolled over on his back, lying on the bed in his room. A smile never left his face. He smiled and rubbed his lips with a finger.  
\- I said I would come home later. If you don’t mind?  
\- I'm not mind. What do you want to do?  
\- I don’t care, the main thing to be with you.  
\- We can walk on the beach.  
They walked barefoot in the wet sand, holding each other's hands. They chatted about everything and nothing. They were laughing. He was happy. They were happy.  
Returning from a walk, Armie insisted, that he not let Timmy go without lunch.  
“He also does not want to part. He also wants to be with me as long as possible. He wants. Wants.”  
Told myself Tim. He very wanted to ask Armie about it, his are guesses is true or not. He wanted, but he was afraid. Therefore, he simply decided to enjoy that which is. If Armie decided to feed him dinner, let him feed. At least Tim will stay with Armie more a while.  
\- Armie, When will we see again?  
Tim could not stand it and asked when they were standing in the entrance hall.  
\- I have a day off on Saturday.  
\- Can I?.. We could... Again...  
Tim picking at the hem of his t-shirt.  
\- Tim, what do you want?  
“Tim, look into his eyes and ask what you want to ask!”  
\- I want to spend Saturday with you here - Tim blurted out.  
Armie raised an eyebrow.  
\- If you want to.  
Armie was silent.  
Tim pursed his lips and exhaled.  
“He doesn’t want.”  
Tim turned around and began to open the door, but door immediately slammed shut. He sees outstretched hands on either side of him. Tim tries to turn, but he can't, because “Oh, God!” he is stuck between the door and Armie's hot body snuggling against his back.  
Tim closes his eyes, He feels Armie's hot breath on his neck.  
\- I want to - Armie whispers beside his ear.  
\- I... uh... - Tim is trying to say something.  
He himself does not know what he wants to say, what for and why.  
“Fuck!”  
He groans softly, his ass is repelled by Armie's groin, his body temperature rises because to him getting closely in his pants.  
Armie puts pressure on him again and his breathing becomes intermittent. He cannot think about anything, He only knows that he does not want to ask Armie to stop. This is too good.  
Tim presses his palms to the door, rests his forehead against the door and takes a few breaths.  
\- Armie - Tim whines.  
Armie stops, however does not retreat.  
Tim takes a few more breaths and turns his head to look at Armie.  
Armie brings his lips to Tim's ear again and whispers.  
\- And do you want it?  
Tim swallows and tries his best not to press his ass against Armie's groin.  
Resisting one's desires, Tim reacts too slowly when he realizes that Armie is turning him by the shoulders and, grabbing him by the ass, lifts his and presses his in the door.  
And only because Tim is afraid to fall, just because of this, he wraps his legs around Armie’s waist and grabs him by the shoulders. And that was his first mistake. The second mistake was that he looked at Armie.  
“God, how can he look so hot?”  
The heat, growing inside of him, gets hotter every second that he continues to look at Armie. And Tim can no longer control himself. He leans forward and joins their lips. Tim feels like Armie is smiling at his lips, feels like Armie's lips are pressing on his own lips.  
He feels as Armie's tongue is licking his lower lip, and he instinctively opens his mouth and allows Armie's tongue to slip inside and intertwined with his own. Their tongues slide against each other with urgency. Armie kisses him.  
“Armie kisses me!”  
And he starts kissing Armie in response.  
“Holy crap!”  
Armie’s hands grab and squeeze his ass cheeks.  
Armie’s hands, Armie’s tongue, it feels so good against him, it’s so good and it’s too much. Tim hugs his neck and “Oh shit!” realizes that he started rubbing against Armie. And his body doesn’t want to stop doing it. How? How can he stop doing this? When Armie’s hands are still on his ass and he gets extra support. How stop doing this, especially when Armie’s hands on his ass and still squeeze his ass.  
But Armie breaks their kiss and Tim opens his eyes.  
“am I closed them!?”  
\- Do you want me to stop? - asks Armie.  
\- Fuck, no.  
And his friction becomes more aggressive towards Armie. Tim wants it. Tim don't wants to Armie to stop, he don't wants to they to stop.  
Armie squeezes Tim’s ass and moves them somewhere. They fall on a soft surface and he lies on the sofa with Armie on it. Tim turns them over and now he presses Armie against the sofa. Tim continues to kiss Armie as passionately as before, but Armie again interrupts their kiss.  
\- Armie!  
He can no longer resist the wish and pressed against Armie's groin.  
But Armie slightly repels him.  
\- Armie, did I do something wrong?  
\- No.  
Armie wraps his hands around Tim's face and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.  
\- No. We just should not force events.  
\---

from <Timmy>  
_good night_

Armie got a sms from Timmy, when, lying in bed and holding the phone in his hands, he was wondering whether he should send sms to Timmy and wished him good night. He smiled when he saw the name of the sender. He grunted as he read the message. Armie did not think for a long time what to write in response and whether it was necessary to write. He just did it.

for <Timmy>  
_good night and sweet dreams_

Armie smiled. He could not bring himself not to do it.  
“God! When was the last time you were happy just by getting sms? sms from the guy with wishing good night.”  
“Have you ever got sms from guys? We never to exchange phone numbers. What for? For fucking for one night. Maybe two or three. But to meet again, it is not necessary to exchange phone numbers. It is enough to know the right place and time.”  
\- Fuck!  
Armie's mood has obviously gone bad.  
“it was necessary to think about it right now? Now that you got Timmy?”  
“And I have him? Well, yes, we kind of decide how to... Dating?”  
“God, Armie and dating!”  
Armie shook his head.  
\- Timmy, what are you doing to me?  
He stood in the middle of the kitchen, not even noticing how he got there.  
\- Timmy.  
Armie repeated, testing his name.  
Armie smiled again.  
“ _I like it when you call me Timmy._ ”  
“I like it too when I call you Timmy.”  
\- Timmy.  
“And you make me smile constantly.”  
And Armie smiled again.  
Armie decided to drink some water, since he was still in the kitchen. He raised the glass to his mouth when the phone signaled about sms. Armie takes a sip and opens the message.  
Fatal error on his part.  
Poor Armie almost choked, he spits out the water and drops the phone on the floor.  
\- Dammit!  
He kneels, picks up the phone and reads the message again.

from <Timmy>  
_I have just come_  
_fucking pillow_  
_thinking about you_

\- Come... Fucking... About you...  
“Come, Fucking, About You. Come, Fucking, About You. Come, Fucking, About You.”  
These are the only one words which now are located in Armie’s head.  
No, he is of course an adult boy, and he has already heard these words, not once time heard. Heard it in very different situation and position. But these words never had such on him _such_ effect. What effect?  
Armie has been in a stupor, confused and flattered.  
All these three words yet two days ago not had to Armie nothing to do with.  
This was the Timmy effect.  
\- Armie!  
“God, I'm already starting to hearing Timmy's voice.”  
\- Armie, are you all right with you?  
\- Armie, answer me, Armie!!!  
\- Tim?  
Armie pushes the phone away from his ear and looks at the screen.  
\- Tim, am I called you?  
\- Well yes. If you made a mistake, I can...  
\- No!  
Armie himself was surprised by his quick and decisive protest against Timmy's desire to interrupt their conversation.  
\- No. I was not mistaken. I wanted.  
\- Why then was silent? I was afraid that something had happened to you.  
“Lord, this boy is worried about you. Someone thinks about you.”  
\- Armie, please don't be silent. You're making me nervous.  
Armie heard the anxiety in Timmy's voice.  
\- Sorry. Don't worry. I just... How it to say... Under a little impression. No, under a big impressed. Did you really do it? It is not joke.  
\- What a joke here - Tim exhaled - Better tell me, how I'm now to get rid of the traces of my crime?  
\- What, too noticeable traces of crime?  
\- Are you laughing?  
\- No offense! And you yourself don't know how?  
\- Armie, this is my second time and this is about you again.  
\- Thanks!  
\- What thanks?  
\- You are the second time in your life jerk off and again where in thinking about me. It flatters me.  
\- Yuck, it's so dirty!  
\- Are you about a pillow?  
\- I would punch you right now, if you were with me.  
\- I would not mind.  
\- Do you want me to punch you?!  
\- No. I want to be with you.


	7. “What the hell you doing?”

“No, I can't stand it anymore. It's just some kind of torture.”  
“Why tomorrow? one can and today. Definitely one can!”  
Tim walked on his room, putting his things in a backpack. Changeable clothes, toothbrush, paints, pencils, sketchbook.  
“We will just sleep in each other’s arms on one night more. Well, maybe not only sleep, maybe we will after all continue what we started on Sunday.”  
Tim wanted it as much as he feared.  
“In any case, we will not force events.”  
“Maybe need to call and ask? Maybe he has plans for tonight?”  
“No. He not may have _plans_ for today evening. It can not, because tomorrow we agreed to spend the day together. Because... No. No and no. I don't believe in this. He is a good. He wouldn't do that to me.”  
So, he firmly resolve to spend with Armie this friday night.  
He grabbed his backpack and phone and, without telling his father anything about his "genius plan", ran out of the house, caught a taxi and drove to Armie.  
“Fool, need had to call, at least to find out when he will be at home, and not run like hell.”  
“God, Tim, you really are a fool! Call now and find out when Armie returns home.”  
\- Stupid boy.  
Tim berates himself, flopping down on steps at the front door of Armie's house.  
“Armie is not at home. Your phone dead. And no one knows where you are.”  
“Shit!”  
Tim got up and wanted to go back home, as another genius idea visited his head. He went to a large pot with some kind of plant, which stood at the front door, and moved it out of the way. Tried to move it.  
“What did I hope for?”  
Tim was hoping that Armie was keeping a spare key from his house just under the pot in front of his house.  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid.”  
Tim scolded himself, throwing a backpack over his shoulder. He looked at Armie’s house once more, caught the ocean in the corner of his eye, and headed to catch a taxi.  
\---  
All day Friday, Armie been on pins and needles. He caught himself misses Timmy.  
“One more night and you will see him. Another one long night without his hugs.”  
“Armie, you are a fool! Why did you agree to meet him only on Saturday? Why didn’t offer him to come on Friday evening?”  
Armie Scolds himself for it is not quite decent words. Scolds himself all day.  
Then, in the evening, he scolds himself with even more indecent words, because he asks another question.  
“Why not call now and not offer to come to your home?”  
He decides to correct his mistake and calls Timmy.  
\- Tim…  
\- The subscriber's device is turned off or in an off-network area.  
\- Just great!  
“Call Marc? No. This is stupid."  
“I'll call Timmy later, he has to charge his phone.”  
Before leaving, Armie calls Timmy again. He calls Timmy, but he is again answered by a friendly female voice.  
\- The subscriber's device is turned off or in an off-network area.  
On the way home he go into in a store to buy groceries. Because he had been racked brains all week how feed "unpretentious in food" Timmy. While he was standing in line in the cashier, he calls Timmy again.  
\- The subscriber's device is tur...  
“They else ask why I don’t like women?”  
He calls Timmy again and again. The answer is the same.  
“need to call Marc, suddenly something happened.”  
“Damn, something happened to Timmy, and they don't want to tell me that.”  
Armie after all not enduring and calls Marc.  
\- Hello, Marc. Hello. This is Armie. Doctor Hammer.  
\- Hello, Armie.  
\- Marc, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to know, Tim is not with you?  
\- No. When I returned home, he was gone. I called, but ...  
\- off-network.  
\- Armie, what happened?  
\- No, no. Nothing.  
“God, I pray that nothing happened!”  
\- We with Timmy decided to meet today, but I’m lingering, his phone isn’t responding, I just thought maybe he was still at home and... and...  
\- Armie!?  
\- Yes, Marc. I'll be home soon. He's probably already there. Don’t worry. Sorry for disturbing you. I apologize. Goodbye!  
Armie turned off, even without hearing a goodbye from Marc.  
“And what will you do if something really happens to Timmy?”  
"No! No, calm down. It's just a dead phone.”  
While Armie was persuading himself not to think about the bad, he came home, put the food in the fridge and thinking going upstairs, as noticed a figure near the ocean, a thin figure sitting not far from his house and obviously drawing something.  
\- Timmy! - roars Armie, flings open the doors and race towards the figure.  
He apparently shouted his name because the boy turned his head in his direction and smiled broadly.  
\- What the hell you doing? Why not warned that you are going to me?  
Yelled Armie, coming up to Timmy.  
\- And why the hell you don't check the level of charging on your phone? What are you doing here? Why are you sitting here? You can catch a cold! Why are you laughing?  
\- You worry about me.  
\- What's so funny. Go here!  
Armie grabs Timmy by the sweatshirt and draws to itself. No, he envelopes him with his hugs.  
\- Don’t do this ever again.  
He kisses Timmy on the top of his head.  
\- Won't.  
*  
“Armie, it's just a key. The key, which not oblige you to anything. No, Timmy not oblige to anything. Just stretch it and give it. “That you would not freeze at my door anymore.” Yes. Just say so. It's simple.”  
\- Armie, you again not hear me.  
Armie felt Timmy's palm on his back. The palm that stroking his back. He turned around, holding the key in his fist behind his back.  
\- Sorry. Are you talked to father? Does he not mind? I can take you home if...  
\- He doesn't mind.  
Timmy giggled.  
\- What did I say funny again?  
\- You, nothing.  
\- What for then this chuckle?  
\- Not that he wouldn't mind. He just started scolding me, for that I ran away from home, without telling anyone, and that I didn't checked the charge of my phone. But when I said that you already scolded me for it...  
Tim fell silent.  
\- What? What did he say?  
\- Well, all in all ...  
Tim grabbed hem of Armie’s t-shirt and started twisting it in his fingers.  
\- Tim?!  
\- Well, all in all, you got another check mark.  
Tim began to chew his lips.  
\- I don't need such a check mark.  
\- What?  
\- No. I'm not in that sense. I'm glad that your father entrusted you to me.  
“What did I just say?”  
\- I just don't want to get a check mark for such your antics. And so that this will not happen again, here you go.  
Armie handed Timmy key to own home.  
\- Tim, are you what?  
Tim stood with wide open green eyes and didn't take his eyes off Armie.  
\- Are you giving me key to your house?  
\- No, from the clinic - Armie said sarcastically.  
\- From the clinic a lot of keys. I have seen.  
\- Are you kidding me now?  
\- No. And you?  
\- Tim, I'm not going to seeing you sitting frozen on the threshold of my house.  
\- So this is a charity?  
\- It seems that this is called manifestation caring about close.  
\- Manifestation. Caring. About close.  
\- Damn, Tim, will you take this key or not.  
Armie practically shoved the key in Timmy's face.  
\- Well, if you insist so.  
Tim grabbed the key from Armie's hand and headed for the entrance hall, where his backpack lay.  
Armie grabbed his sweatshirt.  
\- Tim, wait.  
\- What?  
Tim turned.  
\- Can I kiss you?  
\- What?  
Armie frowned.  
\- No?  
\- No. That is, yes.  
Tim walked over to Armie and put his palms on his chest.  
\- Can.  
Armie took Timmy's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. He wanted to kiss him so much. Kiss. Correct kiss. But for some reason he could not. He was shy.  
“I’m afraid to do it. I'm afraid to spoil everything.”  
But years of practice have done their job. No, not like this. Muscle memory worked.  
He leaned over and pulled his lips to Timmy's lips. Tim, on the contrary, stood on his tiptoes, and also pulled for Armie's lips.  
In general, somewhere in the middle of the road they met. Pressed their lips to each other. They pulled back and snuggled again.  
Armie smiled on Timmy's lips and whispered.  
\- That's what I meant when I said not to force events.  
\---  
\- It was necessary to leave me at home in the evening in order not to pay any attention to me!  
Tim grumbles under your breath, arms crossed on his chest.  
After dinner, Armie, kissing Timmy on the top of his head, offered to sit with him on the sofa.  
Tim of course immediately agreed, because thought that to sit is to hug. But in Armie's lexicon, sit is a means sitting down. And not just to sit, but also to engage in their own affairs. In general, they were sitting on the sofa and Armie is looking at the records of their patients.  
\- Could have at least hold my hand - Tim continued to grumble under his breath.  
\- What are you all mumbling?  
\- I'm worried about your future.  
\- Why?  
\- I'm afraid you may be out of work soon.  
\- What does it mean?  
\- I think people will soon stop going to hospitals.  
\- Explain.  
\- Now everything can be found on the Internet. And the signs of your illness and how to treat it.  
\- You are deeply mistaken, my young friend.  
Tim raised an eyebrow.  
\- Is not always may to believe Internet. There sometimes, no, for the most part always, a lot of incorrect information.  
\- So you want to say...  
“So it was the wrong information and my size ... God! That's why he stopped me on sunday when I rubbed against him on this sofa?”  
“So all this information is wrong.”  
Tim jumps up from the sofa.  
\- So this is all - Tim, not understanding what he is doing, pulls off his pants and underwear at a time - Wrong sizes?  
He pokes his fingers on his naked dick.  
Armie looks at him and says nothing.  
\- It's means not right. That is why you are silent!  
\- Why are you silent and stared at my...  
“God! What am I doing?”  
Tim pulls up his pants, blushing like a tomato, turns around sharply and hides behind the sofa, resting his back on back of the sofa.  
\- I'm sorry, I'm such a fool.  
Armie is not responding.  
“Grab your duds, give back the key and get out of this house.”  
Tim embraces his bent legs, hides his head and feels like eyes fill up with water.  
\- You're not a fool.  
He hears Armie's voice, he feels Armie's hand on his shoulder.  
\- You're just directness.  
Tim feels like Armie is turning him around and drawing him into his arms.  
\- Sorry, I didn't want, I didn't think, I... I...  
\- Tim, just don't cry.  
\- You will not drive me out of the house?  
\- Why should I do this?  
\- Because I messed up.  
\- You have not spoiled anything. Let's go to sleep.  
\- Do you want?..  
\- Tim, sleep means just lie next in clothes and hug.  
\- Let's go just lie next in clothes and hug.  
\---  
In the morning, Armie wakes up with the habitual and familiar sensations of Timmy's hugs.  
“When did it become habitual and familiar?”  
"Who cares."  
Timmy's arms are hugging him, Timmy's legs are entwined with his legs, Timmy's nose, no, this freckled nose again resting in his back.  
“God, it's so good.”  
Armie closes his eyes again and again feels small and protected.  
He felt a stir behind him and stroked Timmy's arm.  
\- Good morning, the big spoon!  
\- Hello! - Timmy rubbed his nose between the Armie’s shoulder blades.  
\- Did sleep well?  
\- Yes. But.  
\- Tim, what's the matter?  
\- Nothing.  
Tim is pressing closer to Armie's back.  
\- Timmy.  
\- You know my weak spot.  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Armie - Tim slaps him on the shoulder.  
\- Speak what's the matter.  
\- I am about yesterday... I mean, not yesterday... I wanted...  
\- Tim?  
\- I want to know if everything is good with my size?  
\- Definitely!  
\- Do You say that so as not to upset me?  
\- Timmy, I say this because I saw it yesterday, and I feel it now.  
\- What?  
There was a minute pause of silence. No, a second's pause.  
\- God!  
Tim screamed, abruptly moved away from Armie and crawled with his head under the blanket.  
\- Tim.  
Armie tries to pull the blanket off him, but Tim resists.  
\- Timmy.  
\- No. Don’t look at me.  
\- OK. I will not look at you. I will look at your...  
\- Shut up!  
\- Tim, this is normal. For your age, this is even more natural than normal.  
\- I know.  
\- Then why did you hide?  
\- I don’t know.  
\- Get out of there!  
Armie pulling blanket with Timmy.  
\- Hello!  
\- Hello! - Tim looks straight into Armie's eyes.  
\- Armie, and you... you...  
Armie raised an eyebrow.  
\- You saw me yesterday...  
\- Excellent seen!  
\- I want to see you.  
\- And now what are you doing?  
\- I want to see you - Tim is showing with his eyes on Armie’s place which he wants to see.  
Armie raises an eyebrow in question and points to his groin with his index finger.  
\- See?  
Tim nods a couple of times.  
Armie shakes his head.  
\- Why? Know what, this is not fair.  
Tim covers himself with a blanket and falls back onto the bed.  
\- Tim, I'm just afraid that we...  
\- You don't fear! - interrupts him Tim.  
\- Tim, It seems we have been here before. And it did not end with anything good.  
No answer.  
\- Ok, I'll go cook us breakfast.  
Armie gets out of bed and is about to leave, but a tenacious grip on his wrist is stopping him.  
\- Don’t go.  
\- Tim.  
\- Sit with me.  
Armie sat on the edge of the bed, Tim sat down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.  
\- Tim, I will ask you a question, questions. You may not answer if you don’t want, only you don’t be offended.  
\- You're scaring me already.  
\- We have agreed to?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- I was the first one you kissed?  
Tim didn’t answer. Armie felt him nod on his shoulder.  
\- Did You touch anyone, there touch?  
\- No.  
\- You, too, no one...  
\- No - Tim answers without listening to the question.  
\- Are you sure that you want me to be the first?  
Tim didn’t answer, either in words or gesture.  
\- Tim, that means you...  
\- I doubt.  
\- I sure.  
\- I want.  
\- I afraid.  
\- And then I don’t want anything.  
\- Then... Then...  
\- Then I fuck a pillow, thinking about you, about your touches and kisses.


	8. “It's so good”

“Morning began so well. Why was it necessary to ask these stupid questions? You already knew the answers.”  
Armie scolded himself, standing at the glass door and watching Timmy, who was finishing his coffee. Finishing with a sad face expression.  
“Ruined it myself, correct it myself!”  
“Would like to know how.”  
“Give him what he wants!”  
“Uh-huh, Brilliant! Right here, in the middle of the living room, get up and pull off your pants.”  
Armie sighed, walked away from the door, and sat down next to Timmy at the table.  
\- Tim, what are you planning to do?  
\- I'd like to drawing.  
Tim looked at Armie and smiled.  
\- Will you sit with me on the beach?  
Armie wanted to say yes, but ...  
\- No.  
\- No? - Timmy pursed his lips.  
\- Damn, Tim, what are you so touchy?  
\- I'm not touchy - Tim got up from the table.  
\- Uh-huh. I'm see. Go here.  
Armie grabbed his arm and pulled him to his lap. Tim didn’t resist. Tim sat on his knees and laid his head on Armie's shoulder.  
\- Tim, I will sit with you while you draw - Armie stroked him on the back - Only we will not sit on the beach.  
\- And where will we sit?  
\- On the edge of the world.  
*  
Armie took Timmy to the headland, located thirty minutes minutes' walk from his house. Armie thought it a good idea. Bringing Timmy here, so that, so to speak, beauty meets beauty. This idea seemed to be Armie simply genious when they collected things (an album for drawing, paints, pencils, a thermos with tea, sandwiches, a blanket, etc.), because Timmy was radiant with anticipation. This idea no longer seemed such good to Armie when they went to the headland, cos Tim was constantly whingeing, that it too far away, that he was already tired, that they could be sit on the sand by the ocean. Armie admitted to yourself that his idea to bring Timmy to the headland just terrible, when he, almost got a heart attack, barely managed to grab Timmy by sweatshirt and squeeze to himself, when Tim, stunned by the beauty of all this place, to went to the very edge of the headland and almost dived down. But in the end, Armie came to the conclusion that the idea was not so bad.  
"Not bad, not bad."  
Armie been pleased and happy just watching Timmy, who was also pleased and happy being in this place and doing his favorite thing.  
\- Break! - Tim declared, rose to his feet and stretched.  
\- I want to eat. We are after all took something!? - Tim looked at Armie.  
\- We! How long have you been talking about yourself in the plural?  
\- And are you even in your day off working as doctor, Doctor Hammer?  
Armie grinned and snarled. Tim chuckled.  
\- take on - Armie handed him a sandwich.  
\- And what about drinking?  
\- Hey, I'm not a servant!  
But Armie nevertheless approached Timmy and handed him a mug.  
\- This is tea?!  
\- Tea.  
\- I want coffee.  
\- Tim, you drink too much coffee.  
\- And you look too perfect.  
\- Thanks to my parents. Yours, by the way, also need to thank.  
The smile faded from Timmy's face.  
“Damn, Armie! Think when you are going to say something.”  
\- Tim, sorry...  
\- You promised you wouldn't be apologize - Tim smiled gently.  
Armie laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. Tim put his arm around his waist with one hand and pressed his head to his chest. They stood silently, watching the landscape.  
“Only I and Timmy are on the edge of the world.”  
Armie smiled again and kissed Timmy in forehead.  
*  
“Still good that I decided to bring him here. This place was just made for him.”  
“God, how beautiful he is.”  
“Beautiful even when hunched over.”  
Armie crouched next to Timmy and ran a finger along the vertebrae on a curved back.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- What I have long wanted to do.  
\- It's tickled - Tim giggled and straightened his back.  
\- Well, at least you straightened your back - Armie stroked his straight back and put his chin on his shoulder.  
\- I like it - Armie nodded at the drawing.  
\- Truth?  
\- Uh-huh. Tim, can I kiss you on the cheek?  
Tim bit his lip, holding a smile.  
\- Uh-huh, Dr. Hamer. You can even not in cheek.  
Tim turned his head and now their lips were against each other.  
\- Serpent Tempter! - Armie kissed him on the cheek.  
\- And you are too perfect.  
\- It is what it is.  
\- Armie - Tim pulled away.  
\- Hmm.  
Tim smiled and narrowed his eyes slyly.  
\- Too perfect.  
\- Tim!?  
“What was this kid up to?”  
\- Tim! - Armie cried out in surprise.  
Tim just abruptly reached out with a brush and touched Armie's nose.  
\- This is - Armie fingered his nose and looked at the paint on his finger.  
Tim giggled.  
\- Don’t wait for mercy! - Armie threw Timmy to the ground and began to tickle.  
\- No! - shouted Tim.  
*  
\- Enough! I'm give up!  
\- Incorrect answer.  
\- Sorry, I was wrong.  
\- Good boy - Armie hung over Timmy's face and ran his fingers into his curls.  
\- Armie... - Tim laid his palms on Armie's face and look at his eyes.  
He clearly wanted Armie to kiss him. Armie also really wanted to kiss Timmy. He reached for a kiss.  
“Armie, if you don’t stop now, then you won’t stop already.”  
Armie closed his eyes and connected their foreheads.  
\- Armie, did something happen?  
\- Nothing. Let's go home, my little coffee lover.  
Armie kissed him on the tip of his nose, got to his feet and held out his hand to Timmy.  
\----  
\- Armie! - Tim screams in Armie's back.  
But Armie doesn't slow down.  
\- Grew long legs and scamper like a cheetah!  
\- Yeah, hold on!  
Armie stopped and turned in the direction of Timmy.  
\- Stop! - Tim grabbed with one hand for Armie, the other began to pull off sneaker from leg benting at the knee.  
\- Why always just me have sand in shoes?  
Tim took off his sneaker, turned it over and shook it.  
\- Tim, this is the sixth time you shake out the sand.  
\- Believe me, this is not the limit.  
\- We so will not return home until evening.  
\- You, with your long legs, can thirty-three times run there and back.  
\- Did you now give me a compliment, or did you want to insult?  
\- Oh, whatever!!! Let's go.  
They went, they took a couple of steps when Tim shouted again.  
\- Armie, stop!  
\- Again! - Armie threw up his hands.  
\- I warned - Tim shrugged.  
\- All, I've had enough!  
Armie outweighs the backpack on two shoulders, walks up to Timmy and slung him over his shoulder.  
\- What are you doing?  
Tim grabbed Armie's t-shirt on the waist and trying to jump off. Armie pressed his legs to his chest with one hand and slapped the ass with the other.  
\- Don't twist. Be a good boy.  
\- I can go myself.  
\- Uh-huh. I have seen.  
\- It's all sand...  
\- All, be quiet!  
Armie slapped him again and went in the direction of the house.  
\- All, Climb down, we’ve come - Armie eased his grip.  
\- Maybe not worth it. You know, There's a grand view from here.  
Armie jerking shoulder, forcing Timmy to descend.  
Tim began to crawl off his shoulder, but instead of lowering his feet on the sand, he wrapped their around on Armie's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Armie grabbed his ass and pushed up. They looked at each other and their breathing became hard.  
\- Armie - groaned Tim, joining their foreheads.  
\- We not force events - muttered Armie, rubbing his nose against Timmy’s cheek.  
\- We not... - Tim sighed and put his feet on the sand.  
His arms were still wrapped around Armie's neck.  
\- We not force - Repeated Tim and removed his hands from Armie's neck.  
Tim put his hands away, but Armie kept Timmy's ass in his palms.  
\- Armie? - Tim smiled, looking at Armie.  
\- We not force - Armie removed his hands and raised them in a surrendering gesture.  
When they entered the house, Tim immediately rushed into the kitchen.  
\- Coffee, I want coffee!  
He grabbed the kettle and started pouring water when he felt Armie's palm on his back.  
\- I'm gonna take a shower.  
Tim nodded.  
\- Will you manage without me? - Armie muttered in ear the most velvety tone.  
\- Armie - whined Tim - What are you doing?  
\- I take care of my guest.  
\- What?  
Tim turned and looked at Armie. But this sassy man just smiled, winked, slapped him again on the ass and headed for the stairs.  
\- You behave worse than a child!  
The only thing that shouted him Tim in his back.  
\- Uh-huh.  
The only thing that Armie answered him already closing the bedroom door.  
\- We don’t force events, but himself only does what makes me want to force.  
Tim mumbling, brewing his coffee and removing donuts from the fridge.  
“ _Tim, I know, you are my thin boy, but your body is still growing, so, I beg you, don’t get carried away by this harmful food._ ”  
Tim remembered the words of his father.  
\- Thank you, Dad for ruined appetite!  
"Dad! I promised to call!”  
\- Where is it? - Tim patted the pockets of hoody, then the trousers pockets.  
"Backpack! I threw it in my backpack.”  
Tim turned his head.  
“Where is the backpack?”  
\- Armie!  
Tim runs up the stairs, jumping two steps at a time and, forgetting what his father taught him: “need to knock before you enter”, rushes into the bedroom and the first thing he sees is Armie’s naked ass. He can't take his eyes off. Armie, upon hearing that someone entered, automatically turns around. And now Tim is intently looking at what he wanted to see this morning.  
\- Tim!?  
\- Mm - Tim not taking your gaze off.  
Armie covering up with a towel, but Tim continues to looking at the same place.  
\- And it is in a sluggish state!? - Tim mumbles.  
Tim, still not looking Armie in the eyes, asks.  
\- Can I touch?  
\- Excuse me?  
Now Tim is looking into Armie's eyes and coming up close.  
\- I want touch.  
And without waiting for an answer, he stretches his hand and puts his hand on Armie's groin. Armie deep exhaled through his nose.  
Tim looked again at his hand on Armie's groin. And, as if making sure that the hand is where it should be, He begins to stroke and squeeze.  
When They looked at each other again and Tim bit his lower lip, Armie flung away the towel.  
Tim didn’t immediately return his hand on Armie's dick. At first he knelt down, only then he took a dick in his hand and began to cover it with kisses from base to tip, licked the head and again kisses from the tip to the base. Then came the turn of balls. Tim kissed, shove in his mouth and take a suck. He looked at Armie, caught his gaze, kissed the head of the dick, opened his mouth, push through the dick inside and began to suck. Armie growled.  
Tim, working with a dick of Armie, wondered if he was doing everything right. He even wanted to ask Armie about it, but changed his mind when he heard the whine of Armie and felt the fingers of Armie playing with his curls.  
At some point, Tim realized that he needed a break, he pulled away, continuing to work with his hand and not forgetting to cover the dick with kisses. He looked again at dick of Armie.  
“And this is no in a sluggish state!”  
Tim caught Armie's gaze.  
\- Is it all supposed to be in me?  
\- It is assumed that yes.  
Tim swallowed.  
\- Tim, but this is not... Damn!  
Tim didn’t let Armie finish speaking, he clasping his mouth around dick and began to suck again, but this time snapping his tongue and touching sensitive places. Armie hissed, grabbed Tim's head and began to nudge. Tim took the whole length and continued to suck hard and deep, accelerating the pace.  
When Tim felt Armie's fingers stroking his cheek, he looked at him.  
\- Come here - Armie beckoned him with his fingers, asking him to rise from his knees.  
When Tim got up, Armie grabbed his waist with one hand, his neck with the other and pulled to himself.  
When they stopped making out and pulled back, Tim took Armie's face in his palms.  
\- Is it will be very painful?  
\- I don’t know. I will try so to no.  
Tim pressed against Armie, hugged his waist and pressed his cheek to his chest. He hesitated.  
\- Can we just lie down?  
\- Yes. Yes of course.  
\---  
Armie again lies on Timmy and presses into him in the mattress. His hands are buried in Timmy's curls, He kisses Timmy's face, while Timmy's hands caress his back.  
Their bodies rubbed against each other. Timmy whined at every touch, and Armie that was enough. He enough of what Timmy has to offer. If Timmy needs only hugs, it will be hugs. If it is a request to kiss him, it will be a kiss. If Timmy asks to strip him, Armie will take off his t-shirt and pants. If Timmy asks to cover all his body with kisses, Armie will cover his body with kisses. If Timmy, blushing and stuttering, asks to touch him dick, Armie will not refuse, he will touch and do something else with a dick of Timmy, will do what Tim himself wanted to ask, but hesitated to say. If Timmy, taking Armie's face in palms, looks with a request in his eyes, Armie will not refuse him.   
When Armie held out his hand to pick up a bottle of grease lying on the bed, squeezed the liquid on his fingers, put his fingers to the hole of Timmy and started massaging it, Tim threw his head back. When Armie pushed his blurred index finger inside and moved it in and out, Timmy whined.  
He took out a finger, took their two dicks in his hand and began to move slowly. Tim raised his head.  
\- So big.  
Armie grinned. He released their dicks and pushed finger inside again, but now, after several movements, he added a second one. By Timmy's whining, Armie realized that it was not only him who likes it. Armie continued sliding fingers inside Timmy when he took him dick in mouth. Whining of Timmy became speeded up frequent, and he gave himself up to the feeling of pleasure.  
But only one Tim's dick been not enough for Armie, he leaves dick and kisses his stomach, chest, neck, lips. Timmy's lips are the place where Armie lingers. Then he returns to the neck and leaves no millimeter of skin no covered with a kiss. He moves lower on the chest. Timmy squirms, digs his fingers in Armie's hair and arches his back. He arches his back and lifts his hips.  
\- Tim - Armie whines - Are you sure?  
\- Yes - Tim whimpers.  
Armie puts his hands under Tim's knees to hold them and spread apart and directs the glans penis straight to the hole. At a very slow pace, he inputs glans inside and stops. Then he goes out completely. He repeats it several times. All this time, Timmy whines and breathes heavily.  
\- Tim, will you let me in?  
\- Yea.  
Armie inputs penis head inside Timmy, but now does not push in and not pull out. He just gives Timmy to get used to the feeling.  
\- Relax.  
Armie pushes deeper and stops again.  
\- Good boy.  
Yet Deeper, stops.  
\- So good.  
Armie starts his movements back and forth. They both whine and moan from sensation. Armie entered almost all length when he stopped again, took Tim's dick in his hand, squeezed it and began to stroke the head with his thumb.  
\- Is that good?  
\- It's so good - Timmy whines.  
Armie lets go of dick and again begins to pushs into him.  
\- Yes yes yes - Tim mutters incoherently.  
Armie takes Timmy's legs by the ankles, lifts and joins, continuing to push into Timmy, but now he enters and exits, which causes Timmy to make new sounds. Then Armie spreads Timmy's legs and entire length crashs into him. Both held their breath.  
\- Armie - Tim whines.  
And Armie resumes the movement.  
\- You are so beautiful. I feeling you so good. You let me in so deeply. You give me to feeling so good.  
Armie himself does not understand that he mumbles, But he just can not praise Timmy. He makes him feel so good.  
\- It's so good, so good - this is all that Timmy repeats between his whining.  
Armie started pushing faster, he grabbed Tim's dick again and started twitching him.  
\- Armie, Armie... I’m... will come.  
\- Yes? - Armie hastened the movement of the hand.  
But Tim didn’t answer, Tim began to moan, Tim grabbed the sheets.  
\- Come, tot, cum for me.  
Armie makes a couple of jerks and Tim sperm breaks out of his dick, covering his chest. Tim screams and continues to moan and gasp. Armie pauses to let Timmy focus on his release. And when Timmy calmed down a bit, Armie picked up his fast pace. His breathing quickens and His blows become more chaotic, Armie knows that he won't last long. and he comes with a roar, a moan and a satisfied sigh.  
They stare at each other, breathing heavily.  
\- Sorry, I need to catch my breath - Tim apologizes with a giggle that makes Armie smile.  
\- Come on, tot, need free your body.  
When Armie slowly emerged from Timmy, the magic that as if connecting them dissolved. Tim has become serious and even seems to frowned. He pulls a blanket over his naked body and no longer looks at Armie.  
“Tim, what did I do wrong?”  
Armie wanted to scream, but he not did it. He answered his own question.  
“You just did everything wrong.”  
He exhaled and picked up a towel from the floor.  
\- Hey tot, need to wiping you - Armie pull by the edge of the blanket.  
\- I myself - screamed Tim and grabbed for the blanket.  
\- Yes Yes. Of course, sorry.  
Armie put a towel on Tim's lap and moved away. He did everything to not touching him once again. Tim put a towel over the blanket and only after that pulled off the blanket.  
“Armie, what are you staring at him. He does not want you to see him naked. He does not want this. No longer wants.”  
Armie turned away and pushed himself up to go to the bathroom.  
\- Where are you going? - asks Tim, almost offended.  
\- In the bathroom.  
Armie looked at Timmy, but he looked down at his hands.  
\- I need... too...  
\- Don't - Tim whispered and handed Armie his towel - Don't go.  
Armie wipe himself, threw the towel on the floor, and hesitantly put his hand on Tim's thigh. When Tim met his gaze, Armie stroked his thigh.  
\- Tim!?  
\- will you lie on me? - whispered Tim.  
\- Lie down with you?  
\- Not. To lie on me  
Armie again lies on Timmy and presses into him in the mattress. But this time it is at the request of Timmy. His hands are buried in Timmy's curls, He kisses Timmy's face, while Timmy's hands caress his back.  
\- Armie! - Tim stops the movement of his hands on Armie's back.  
Armie looms over Timmy's face, continuing to play with his curls.  
\- Armie, Is that true all was?  
Armie hears an alarm in Timmy's voice and sees tears appearing in his eyes.  
\- Tim, shhh - Armie kisses him on the lips.  
Tim, tightens his grip, presses Armie closer to him, bury his head in the curve of his neck and begins to mumble with tears in his voice.  
\- Say me I'm not mades this up.  
\- Say me.  
\- Say Say.  
\- Say you were in me.  
\- Say I'm yours.  
*  
\- Sorry about my tantrum - Tim, lying on Armie, rests his chin on him chest.  
\- No no. This is normal - Armie strokes Timmy's back.  
\- Probably normal. Sorry, I don’t know, I have no experience in such matters.  
\- Have experienced Armie Hammer not have experience?  
\- Shut up. You are my first virgin. I mean, I never fu... I never slept with virgins. Therefore, I don’t know if your reaction is normal or not. I think yes. For you, yes. Probably... Fuck, I'm confused.  
\- What about you? What was your reaction?  
\- not was. It was a long time ago. I don’t remember. Never mind.  
\- Ok, I get it.  
Tim giggled and started to get up.  
\- Oh!  
\- Painfully. Damn, Tim, I'm sorry. It is my fault. Where does it hurt?  
\- Armie, are you serious?  
\- What?  
\- Where does it hurt!  
\- Sorry.  
Armie looked down and giggled.  
\- I never asked Dumber question.


	9. “I’m yours”

Since Timmy appeared in his life, Armie more often find himself that he was happy, that he was smiling all the time, thinking about Timmy, that he liked to take care of Timmy, in what this care would not be shown. And today, Armie was cooking dinner for Timmy. A special dinner for his Timmy.  
\- My Timmy - Armie whispered with a smile on his face.  
Of course, he been glad and happy, but he wracking his brain, thinking about how to feed Timmy, and today to feed Timmy was necessary not just satisfying. Armie wanted dinner to like his Timmy, because today everything has to be perfect. Because the first time should be perfect in everything. He rewound all the events that happened to them today. Today, which began with simple hugs, ends... And how today does end?  
Today, they had sex with Timmy. They had sex for the first time. No, they made love. It was Timmy's first time when he had sex. And Armie really wanted his first time to be perfect.  
“His first time should be perfect.”  
“This is his first time. This is our first time. This is your first time.”  
“Now you also have the first time.”  
Armie smiled sadly.  
He shook his head, trying to throw sad thoughts out of his head.  
"Not. Do not let your past spoil your present.”  
“Forget about yourself. Timmy. That's who you should be thinking about. He is your priority. Now he.”  
Armie to set the table, but in his head Timmy's words were constantly heard.  
“ _Say I'm yours. Say I'm yours. Say I'm yours._ ”  
He froze in place, staring at the plate in his hands.  
“Say I'm your. I'm your. Your.”  
“Timmy, I’m your.”  
\- Armie, are you ok? Or you also some pain somewhere?  
Tim stood in the living room next to the sofa and waved to him his hand.  
\- Now everything is fine. So how are you?  
\- I'm fine.  
Tim went around the sofa and was about to sit down.  
\- Don’t sit down!  
\- God, Armie, what are you yelling for? - Tim grabbed for his heart.  
\- Do you want to add ill heart to my sick ass?  
\- That is what I don’t want.  
Armie approached Timmy and began to lay the pillows against the back of the sofa. He took Timmy by the hand and gently set him down on the sofa.  
\- Armie, I'm not auntie Mo, and you're not Uncle Po.  
\- Do You really ass hurts? What the Mo and Po?  
\- My. My auntie Mo and Uncle Po. When My auntie Mo, once again pregnant, sat on the sofa, Uncle Po always to place a pillow under her back.  
\- It so that you be not hurt and be comfortable - Armie mutters insultedly.  
\- Here, that's exactly what he told her.  
\- I just wanted you to feel good. Because it is my fault.  
\- Armie, please don't worry so much - Tim grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the sofa.  
\- This is a temporary inconveniences. Is this a temporary inconveniences?  
\- Temporary - Armie sat down next to Timmy and stroked his thigh.  
\- Armie, and when will they pass?  
Armie looked Timmy in the eye. In these green sly eyes.  
\- No. In the next couple of days, no.  
\- Don’t look at me so. Tim, if you continue to look at me like that, it will be in the next couple of weeks.  
Armie sits down at the other end of the sofa. But Tim is not the one who gives up easily. He reaches forward for Armie.  
\- Ow ow ow.  
\- God, Timmy! - Armie rushes to him, grabs him by the shoulders and draws him to him.  
\- Gotcha! - Tim wrapped his arms around his neck and to lean hard on him, causing them both to fall on the sofa.  
\- Little liar - Armie hugs Timmy and puts his leg on his thigh.  
\- Ow!  
\- Are you tricking again or do you really hurt?  
\- It hurts a little, but I am ready to endure - Tim is already lying on Armie and drawing the figures on his chest with his index finger.  
\- Tim, did you...  
\- I'm not hurt...  
\- I don’t.  
Tim rested his chin on his chest and looked into his eyes.  
\- Armie, what did you want to ask?  
\- Did you really like it?  
\- If it will always be so good, I am ready to tolerate this little inconvenience.  
\- My little because of your big one - Tim plays with his eyebrows.  
\- Tim, I'm serious.  
\- I, too. Armie, what else should I do or tell you to believe me?  
\- To say - nothing. To do...  
Armie turns them over, laying Timmy on his back.  
\- Ah ah ah!  
\- All! I to you anymore even finger not touch.  
Armie got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen.  
\---  
Tim forgets how to breathe when he grabs Armie's lips in a greedy and hungry kiss. He steps back, pulling Armie behind him, grabbing him by the t-shirt. He retreats until he presses against the edge of the bed. Tim stops their kiss to look at Armie and get his consent. He looks into his eyes and hesitantly asks.  
\- Armie, yes?  
Armie responded by removing the t-shirt from Timmy. When the t-shirt was removed and thrown aside, Armie put his hands on Timmy's chest and began to stroke it. When Tim closed his eyes and threw his head back, he felt Armie's hot lips on his neck, collarbone, nipples. Armie sucks, licks and bites, Tim groans and buries hands in Armie's hair.  
\- Armie - Tim whines.  
The heat disappeared from his chest. He opens his eyes and looks at Armie.  
\- Please. I missed you...  
Tim’s whine was interrupted by a hand pushing him down. His body falls onto the bed and Armie leans over him.  
\- I missed you too.  
He runs his finger along Timmy's chest down to his stomach.  
\- I missed too.  
He gets on his knees and begins to unbutton Timmy belt, pants and underwear quickly follow the t-shirt. Now Timmy's bare ass is lying on the bed, and Armie's arm is wrapped around his dick. He jerks it several times, almost without pressing. Then he tightens his grip and starts stroking with more energy. Moves and turns the arm around Timmy's dick, slides back and presses the thumb along the head, strokes, smears the precum. Tim takes a deep breath through his nose when he watches as Armie’s open mouth carelessly kisses the wet tip and pulls the tongue to its very foundation.  
\- Lift your legs.  
But Armie does not wait for Tim to do it, he himself lifts his legs and throws on shoulders. Tim feels embarrassed, but forgets about this when he shudders in unexpectedness and surprise, feeling Armie's tongue approaching his ass and pushing past the entrance, wetting and opening it. It feels so good that Tim, forgetting his embarrassment, buries his fingers in Armie's hair and begins to whine to the beat of the movement of Armie.  
When one Armie's hand squeezes one of his buttocks, and the other presses a finger to his entrance, Tim whimpers. When a finger bump into him and Armie starts sucking his dick, Tim starts moaning. Armie continues to suck when he adds a second finger, stretching and twisting them inside Timmy. Tim almost cries when Armie adds a third finger.  
\- Tim, are you..?  
\- Yes.  
Armie makes the very first hits as slowly as possible, giving Timmy to get used to it. Once Tim is used to this, Armie wraps his arms around Tim's hips, lifts his waist and moves him away from the edge of the bed. Now only the head and upper back of Tim are lying on the bed. Armie pulls out and then with force hammered in. Now, in this new raised position, the muffled groans of Tim are no longer so muffled and whine is added to them. Apparently, the sounds he makes, to excite Armie, because it starts to build up tempo. His punches are getting faster and faster. And Tim cannot hold back his moans, as his orgasm is growing.  
\- Timmy?  
\- Mmm - anything Tim can answer.  
\- Want to touch yourself?  
Apparently, Tim had a confusion on his face, because Armie smiled gently and whispered while stroking his thigh.  
\- tot, touch yourself. Now I'm with you, now this will be good.  
Armie's gentle sexy voice did the trick. Tim, bitten his lower lip, wraps his arm around his wet dick and, breathing heavily through his nose, begins to stroke himself, squeezing the base and running his fingers over the head. Tim starts moaning frantically and loudly and realizes that he is losing control and that he is close. He feels his liberation, his eyesight is clouded and the heat floods his whole body. He screams from the blow of an orgasm and his hips twitch, bringing him closer to Armie, plunging him even further. Armie, gaining more control, holds his waist tight, his hips move faster and stronger, he focuses on achieving his own release. He, sweating and trembling, makes a sharp, loud moan when he comes.  
*  
“I'm with you. This will be good.”  
\- Hm - Tim runs his index finger across his stomach, collecting his sperm.  
\- You have a little on your face - Armie hangs over his face and “Oh my God!” licking sperm.  
\- What are you doing? - Tim is shocked at what he saw.  
\- I taste you.  
\- God, Armie, this is...  
\- Never mind. Later you'll realize.  
\- Kiss Me.  
\- Tim, I have just...  
\- Therefore and a kiss.  
*  
\- Don't do so anymore - Tim, lying under Armie, slapped him on the shoulder.  
\- Did I hurt you again? - Armie pulled away from Timmy and hung over his face.  
\- No. You to did me good - Tim hugs Armie and pulls him back to him.  
\- Armie, will we do this more than once a week?  
\- You could not stir without crying out in pain.  
\- Don’t exaggerate. It was a bit uncomfortable, but.  
Tim paused.  
\- Tim? - Armie again loomed over him and grabbed his face by the chin - What are you not saying?  
\- Just don’t laugh.  
\- Tim, Now I'm really not laughing. If I hurt you...  
\- No! - cried Tim.  
\- No. It was... Every time when I... And it just ... It was like ...  
\- Fucking hell, Timmy! Say it already!  
\- Every time I felt pain, it reminded me that we did it. Really done.  
Tim began to draw circles on Armie's chest with his finger and was almost whispering.  
\- It was nice to feel that I'm yours.  
\- Stupid child!  
Armie sat on the bed.  
\- I offended you? - Tim also sat down and was upset.  
\- No, tot, no - Armie moved to him and hugged.  
\- Then why do you call me a stupid child ? - asked Timmy in a hurt voice.  
\- I already a week as not child thanks to you.  
\- Lord, Timmy - Armie kisses him on the top of his head.  
\- You will always remain a child, no matter how much you are and no matter how much you fucking. It is not a state of the body, it is a state of the soul.  
\- Oh how much philosophy - Tim patted his cheeks.  
\- Armie, you never answered.  
\- Did you ask a question?  
\- Armie, stop it! - Tim slapped him on the shoulder - If you don’t want, say so.  
\- What I don’t want?  
\- forget it! - Tim moved away from Armie to the other end of the bed.  
\- Tim, what I don't want? I want everything you offer.  
\- Not afraid to speak so?  
Armie shook his head.  
\- Marry me!  
“Tim, this is clearly a bad joke. Look at him. God!”  
\- Armie, I was joking. Relax - Tim crawled over to Armie and hugged him.  
\- Well, don't be offended - Tim kisses him on the shoulder - I was really joking. Maybe not very well.  
\- If you didn't want to offer this, what did you want to offer? - Armie muttered in Timmy's curls, clearly still in shock from his joke.  
\- I already don't even know if I should.  
\- Tim, if you don't want my heart attack, speak.  
\- How many dramas! I just wanted to offer... If you want it too... I don’t insist... I just thought... And I would really like... But I do not impose...  
\- Ooh, how many intrigues! - Armie pushed Timmy away from himself and looked into his eyes.  
\- Tim, what do you want to offer me? Except marriage of course - Armie smiled.  
\- We could meet more often, and not just on weekends?  
\- Meet or fuck?  
\- I don’t care what we will do, just to be with you.  
\---  
They decided to spend together all the weekends that starting for them on Friday evening, regardless of whether Armie worked on Saturday or not. When he worked on Saturday, although it was only half a day, Tim was with him anyway, he was with him at the clinic. They also decided to meet on Wednesday evening. On Wednesday, because it is the middle of the week, because two days without seeing each other, they could endure. And, imperceptibly for themselves, Tim began to spend more days with Armie than without Armie. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Now Tim appeared at home, at his father's house, only on Saturday, and sometimes on Wednesday evening, but is always with Armie.  
\---  
\- You really don't mind coming here? - Tim twisted the hem of his T-shirt, sitting on the window sill of the window of his room.  
\- Tim, I think we have already passed this - Armie sat down next to him and put his hand on his thigh.  
\- Yes, I know, I already asked, just...  
\- Tim, are you glad I'm here with you?  
Tim nodded.  
\- I am also glad, I am also pleased to be here, especially with you. And then, we have another round today with Marta.  
\- No! - Tim pleaded.  
\- I will have to eat everything what have you two cooked. Please no!  
Tim almost sobbed.  
\- Hey, hey, hey, tot.  
Armie stepped between Tim's legs and pulled him to him.  
\- Nobody forces you to eat everything that we cooked.  
\- I know, but you two were trying, and I don’t want to offend you. I don’t want to be ungrateful.  
\- Well, I don’t know about Marta, but you can thank me in other way.  
\- Other? - Tim put his chin on Armie's chest and looked into his eyes.  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- for example so?  
Tim began to unbutton belt on Armie pants.  
\- No, Tim!  
\- Tim, we can not here.  
\- Here we can not.  
Tim could barely hear Armie mutter. Tim guessed that Armie was protesting against his actions in his pants. Protesting only in words. Because Armie's hands, playing with his curls, and Armie's hips, swinging to the beat with the movements of his hands, spoke much louder than his words.  
\- Boys! - Marc knocked on the door and...  
\- Jesus fucking Christ!  
Tim pulled his hand out of Armie's pants, pulled his legs up and hugged them by the knees. Armie quickly zip his pants and stared out the window.  
Marc knocked and opened the door.  
\- Is everything okay?  
\- Yes Yes. Dad, we're fine.  
\- It was just so quiet.  
Armie snorted. Tim shush on him.  
\- Everything is ready, let's have dinner.  
\- Yes, you go, we follow you.  
\- Uh-huh - Marc smiled and closed the door behind him.  
\- I said it was a bad idea - Armie reproached him.  
Tim slapped Armie on the thigh.  
\- Well, at least your father knows to need knock before opening the door.  
\- I know that too.  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- I just forgot about it then.  
\- Successfully forgot - Armie approached Timmy and hugged him.  
Tim hugged his waist and pressed his face to his chest.  
\- But you're true glad that I forgot about that then.  
\---  
“ _Sorry, Armie, but the sun and I could not wait until you wake up. I'm on our headland, I will drawing how a new day is born. If you wake up, and l’m not here, come to my on headland. I'll wait for you._  
_I didn’t send sms, because I didn’t want to wake you up, because You needed to sleep, because you were tired yesterday. Tired because You did very good job last night. Very good. Very very good good._  
_If you still feel tired, you don't have to come, resting at home. But bear in mind, I will consider this a slip and you will have a penalty lap at night. And maybe two._  
_P.S._  
_a slip and penalty lap this from biathlon._  
_P.P.S._  
_p.s. was for so you did not think that I think that you may have a “slip” and that I will force you run at night around the house_.”

\- Timmy - Armie smiled and shook his head.  
“in that's my all Timmy. My, only mine.”  
Armie sighed.  
“Maybe not for long, but my.”  
“Armie, Why are you standing here like idiot? Not lose a second while he is still yours.”  
Armie rushed to the headland. did not go and did not run, rushed. No, not because he didn’t want penalty circles at night. He would not mind, he would be only for it. He just cannot but see his Timmy. But rushed to the headland, he had seen Timmy, who slept peacefully curled up, resting his head on his bent arm, his other thrusting himself under his cheek.  
"God, what a beauty!"  
Armie wiped a tear from his cheek.  
"Armie, you Became so sentimental. grow old."  
Armie lay down next to Timmy, but at a distance so as not to wake him. He wanted to enjoy his Timmy, sleeping peacefully. He enjoyed, but could not resist and moved closer. He should have been closer to his Timmy. As close as possible. Armie didn’t know how long it would last. He didn’t want to lose this precious time to be around, just to be with his Timmy.  
"He is yours. Only yours. Let only now. Let you are just a springboard for him, but now he is yours. He is yours. Yours."  
as soon Armie moved closer to Timmy, Tim reached out and grabbed Armie by the T-shirt and clenched his fist.  
\- My Armie - he murmured in his sleep.  
"Yours. Yours. Yours. I am yours, Timmy. I am yours."  
\- Armie, you came.  
\- Yes, tot, I came - Armie kissed Timmy.  
\- Do you even sketched how a new day is born or overslept everything?  
\- Drew.  
Tim lay down on his stomach and began to open his album.  
\- Here look!  
\- Pencil sketches?  
Armie leaned against Timmy, putting his hand on his shoulders and grabbing the earlobe, his leg thrown over Tim's hips.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I look at your drawings. Very beautiful.  
\- No, Armie, what are you doing? - Tim twitch his shoulders.  
\- What does it look like?  
\- Having sex in a public place.  
\- How much I live here and visit this place, I have never seen anyone here. So it can not be considered public, it is only ours.  
\- So, if this is ours - Tim turned around under Armie and lay on his back - We can. But I had some other plans for this morning.  
\- Yes! am I in these plans?  
\- For you in these plans is assigned the main role - Tim put his palms on the cheeks of Armie.  
\- True!? - Armie rubbed his cheeks on Timmy's palms.  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Well, since I am the leading actor, can I at least find out what I am participating in?  
\- Now, we are a little bit for a rolling in the grass and will kiss.  
\- Accepted - nodded Armie, agreeing.  
\- Then, you will carry me home.  
\- Hmm - Armie thought.  
\- Yes, yes, will carry me.  
\- OK. Accepted.  
\- At home, I'm will drink coffee with donuts.  
\- With rainbow icing?  
Tim nodded.  
\- Accepted.  
\- Then, you will carry...  
\- Again carry? ..  
\- Uh-huh. You will carry me to the bedroom.  
\- Why are you silent?  
\- Then you start to act. You are the main script writer, director and actor in this movie.  
\- And are you?  
\- I'm so, Supporting Actor.  
\- Really!?  
\- Well, maybe co-star.  
“No Timmy, you're wrong. You are not Supporting Actor, you are the main star of this film. This is me a supporting actor, I'm your co-star. I'm yours. Your. Your."  
\- Well, the plan is good?  
\- Great!  
\- Then let's get started!  
And they set about implementing the Timmy plan.


	10. “Doctor Hammer, you're exactly the one who we need”

\- Timmy, son, What brings you here?  
\- Hello, Susan.  
\- Is it not Saturday today? Or did something happen?  
\- Just wanted to make a surprise to Armie.  
Tim feels like a blush appears on his cheeks.  
\- He will be glad to see you - Susan stroke his hand.  
\- Thanks for EVERYTHING, Doctor Hammer.  
Tim hears a male voice.  
“What a fool trying to flirt with my Armie?”  
Tim turns in the direction of the voice and realizes that the fool is not trying to flirt. He flirts.  
What about Armie?  
\- Tim, something wrong?  
Tim barely hears what Susan asking him. He looks at his Armie.  
He looks and sees. He sees the blush on Armie’s cheeks, sees Armie’s blurred look, slightly tousled hair on the back of Armie’s nape. Tim sees this all, he knows this all, he himself has done it with Armie more than once. Tim sees this all and understands that the fool here is only he himself.  
\- Timmy? - Armie looks at Timmy with confusion in his eyes.  
\- Don't you dare call me Timmy - spits back Tim.  
He quickly turns around and leaves the clinic, no, he runs out of the clinic.  
“Where are these damn taxis when they are needed?”  
\- Tim!  
\- Damn!  
Tim goes ahead without turning around.  
\- Timmy, Tim, stop!  
Tim hears Armie calling him. Tim does not stop and does not turn around.  
\- Wait! - Armie grabs his arm.  
\- Tim, I'm all...  
\- Explain!  
Tim stopped, Armie’s stranglehold on his arm prevented him from moving.  
\- Well, Explain! - Tim turned around and looks at Armie.  
He looks, but cannot see him clearly because of tears in his eyes.  
\- Tim - Armie fell silent.  
\- Well, speak! - Tim pulled his arm out of Armie’s grip.  
\- Speak! Tim, I fucked that jerk. I fucked not only that idiot when I fucked you!  
\- Tim!  
Armie fell silent again. He just looked at Timmy.  
\- What, nothing to say?  
Tim wiped away a tear. The first, but not the last today and, most likely, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.  
\- Tell me, Armie, What you wasn't it enough?  
Tim was already wiping tears rolling down his cheeks.  
\- You're silent.  
\- Go - Tim pushed him in the chest - keep fucking other fools fallen in love with you.  
Tim stops a taxi, gets into the car.  
\- Where we go?  
\- Away from this damn doctor.  
\---  
“Fallen in love with you. Fallen in love with you. Fallen in love with you.”  
Armie continued to look in the direction in which a taxi with Timmy had long since disappeared. Taxi with his Timmy.  
“Now he is no longer your Timmy. Now is not your. Not your."  
“Not your "in love with you".”  
\- Blind fool!  
Armie closed his eyes.  
“He fell in love with you, and you ruined everything.”  
Armie turned around and went back to the clinic.  
\- Armie, son! - Susan took his arm and led him into the staff room.  
\- My reception?  
\- I said, you have a break. They will wait - She soothingly stroked his arm.  
When Susan closed the door behind them and walked over to Armie, from all strength she gave him a good slap in the face.  
Armie rounded his eyes in surprise and pain.  
\- That's for Timmy and his broken heart!  
Armie wanted to protest, but Susan gave him another slap in the face.  
\- And what's that for? - Armie rubbing his bruised cheek.  
\- For what you with your own hands, no, with your dick and inability to keep his to yourself, fucked up yourself wonderful life, which you could have with Timmy.  
\- Lord, Armie, you're 30 years old, and you still think with your penis head.  
\- If I knew that he was fallen in love with me, I would...  
\- If you knew! didn't You know? God, Armie! Your blood indeed all flowed over into from head in dick.  
\- Susan!?  
\- He didn’t know! Everyone around knows, but he didn’t know! - Susan threw up her hands.  
\- Everyone knows!  
\- Armie, wake up! - Susan snapped her fingers in front of Armie's nose.  
\- Lord, the boy glowed with happiness on the first day of yours meeting. He already fell in love with you even without realizing it. This is all my fault.  
\- Susan!?  
\- I thought he was the one who would tame you. I thought he was yours. If I knew that you would fucked up everything. If I knew, I would never give him your phone number.  
\- It's you? That's how he found out. He didn’t tell me how he knew him.  
\- Yes, it was me. And I really regret it.  
\- Susan, what should I do now?  
\- To pray to all the gods so that the boy will not be disappointed in all men because of you and did not give up his future.  
\- This is not what I wanted to hear.  
\- What did you want to hear? Armie, go to his house, wallow at his feet, begging for forgiveness. Did you want to hear this?  
\- You don’t need his forgiveness if he does this at your request. He must forgive you himself. Himself. Do You understand me? He must decide himself what to do with his feelings for you.  
Susan chuckled.  
\- You know, maybe now he will understand what he fell in love with. Into the body or soul.  
Susan walked over to Armie, stroked his cheek.  
\- Son, go home. You're not all-in work now.  
\- But patients...  
\- The doctor can also get sick. Go!  
*  
“You will explain everything to him. He will understand. He is a smart boy.”  
Armie stood at the front door of Timmy's house.  
“And if he will not want to listen? No no no."  
“He will listen. He... He... In love.”  
\- Doctor Hammer, you're exactly the one who we need.  
Marc opened the door.  
\- Sir.  
\- Marc. Armie, we agreed.  
\- Yes, sir, I mean Marc.  
\- Good to have you come - Marc waved Armie, gesture inviting him to enter.  
\- Only you can help Timmy.  
\- Sorry, Marc.  
\- Go, go - Marc pushed Armie to the stairs.  
\- He definitely will listen you.  
Armie didn't understand what was going on.  
“Either Tim said nothing to his father, either...”  
“No. Tim was in such a state that there's no need to talk.”  
\- Marc, what's going on?  
\- Don’t worry. I hope there is nothing to worry about.  
\- Marc! - Armie almost demanded.  
\- Tim unexpectedly came home, but immediately went up to his room. I went to check on him, but he didn’t let me in.  
Marc fell silent.  
\- Marc!  
\- This has not happened before. He said he was not feeling well. I think he got nervous because of the exams. Armie go, only you can calm him down.  
“Only for that I and hope.”  
Armie went upstairs, approached to Tim's room, and froze in place.  
He could not.  
\---  
Tim was lying on his bed, his back to the door, hugging a pillow. He no longer cried. There was nothing to cry. He only sometimes took a deep breath and tried to forget. Forget touches, kisses, caresses.  
There was a knock at the door.  
\- Dad, I said already, I'm fine.  
\- Tim, this is not...  
\- Go away!  
\- I won't leave until we talk.  
\- Now you decide to talk?  
\- Timmy, please.  
\- Don't call me that! You no longer have that right.  
\- Tim, if you won't let me in, I'll call your father. I understand you didn't tell him anything?  
\- Call, and he will immediately break your legs.  
\- And will be right. Tim, please.  
“Does he admit his guilt?”  
“No, it's just a ploy.”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“Just wants to look at the result of his work.”  
\- Tim!  
\- Not locked.  
He heard the sound of an opening door, he felt Armie in his room. He hugged the pillow more tightly and bit edge so as not to burst into tears again.  
\- Tim, look at me.  
\- You wanted to talk, not watch.  
There was silence.  
\- I made a big mistake.  
\- when?  
Armie was silent.  
\- When did you fuck this guy or when did you fuck me?  
\- Stop doing that!  
\- You had to stop.  
Silence again. The silence that was driving Timmy crazy.  
\- Armie, don't be silent.  
He begged him to speak. He needed his voice. At least a voice. At least now. At least for the last time.  
\- There at the clinic... You said... You are in love with me.  
Tears flowed again from Timmy's eyes.  
\- Tim, are you in love with me?  
\- In love! - cried Tim.  
\- Why didn't you tell me anything?  
\- What for? What would you fucks me out of pity.  
\- Out of pity?  
\- In order not to offend the boy who wanted you so much, who himself so wanted to sleep with you, who...  
Tim sobbed. Armie was silent.  
\- You did such things with me.  
\- You yourself...  
\- I myself allowed to do such things with me.  
\- You asked for it.  
\- Because I was in love and was afraid!  
\- I was afraid that you would be bored with me in bed.  
\- God, Tim, forgive me. I'm such a fool. I thought what you...  
\- I don’t care what you thought - Tim interrupted him.  
He didn't want to listen to any excuses.  
\- You're right. I have no right. longer have any no right.  
Tim heard the footsteps.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump.  
“It's all. This is the end.”  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump.  
\- See, Timmy, it turns out you can make mistakes too.  
“What is he talking about?”  
\- All the same, I'm not a good as you thought.  
*  
Tim had no idea that in his body such an amount of water could be contained . The pillow he was hugging was completely wet from his tears. But he kept crying. He longer no wept or sobbed. Tears run down from his eyes ourselves.  
When he heard a knock on the door, he wanted to jump up and run to the door. the Hope, that it Armie, still lived in his heart. But when he heard the voice of his father calling to him, the realization hit him in the head.  
“Its end.”  
\- Tim, I enter.  
Tim heard the sound of the door opening, a steps in his direction, he felt the bed caved behind him and his father’s hand on his shoulder.  
\- What happened between you? Armie was ashen-faced.  
Tim shrugged.  
\- Tim, I need to know what he did when I'll break his beautiful long legs.  
Tim giggled. He for the first time for this evening didn't cry. He giggled, giggled at the mere mention of Armie.  
\- He has them are very long and very beautiful.  
\- And I don't want break them. Maybe you can tell me what happened and I won't have to do it.  
Tim sat on the bed and hugged his father. Marc also hugged Timmy and start stroked him on the back.  
\- Well, what did he do?  
\- He slept with other guys.  
\- Tim, he is 30 years old, he is very pretty, I think he slept not only with the guys, but also with the girls. You should have realized that he was not a virgin.  
\- Are you kidding me now to calm me down?  
\- I'm serious - Marc pulled away from his son - I didn't rightly understand you?  
\- He slept with another guy today, and maybe earlier, in his office.  
\- Oh!  
\- Exactly, Oh!  
\- So, why do you say “slept with another guy”?  
\- Dad, I need say “fucked another guy”!  
\- Hey, you're still talking to your father.  
\- How else do I have to say what he did?  
\- Cheated.  
Tim raised an eyebrow.  
\- You said he slept with another guy, you didn't say he cheated on me with another guy.  
\- To cheat, you need to have feelings for the person you are cheating.  
\- Doesn't he have?  
\- I think not - Tim shrugged.  
\- You think. Did not try to ask?  
\- I didn't want to lose him talking about feelings.  
\- So, you him about your did not tell?  
Tim shook his head.  
\- Oh, son!  
Marc pulled his son into a hug and kissed the top of his head.  
\- We can talk to you about it now, but I'm afraid you are not in the condition to hear.  
\- Listen?  
\- No. to Hear.  
\- Dad, I don't understand you.  
\- Good. Sit down.  
Marc pushed Timmy back to the head of the bed and sat on the other side.  
\- I work with finance. Numbers and dry statistics, here is my world.  
\- Dad?  
\- Don't interrupt. You still a lot have to say today. So. Dry statistics. Now you tell me everything, everything that have been between y'all.  
\- Dad?!  
\- Everything does not mean in all the specifics and details. Everything means dry and to the point. well, start!  
\- Where do I start?  
\- I met Armie and - Marc made a spiral movement with a brush.  
\- When I went to see him for physical examination, but then I didn't know that he was my new doctor. I sat on the couch in the clinic, waiting for Doctor Ben. There was a knock at the door, and I heard his voice. God, what a voice!!!  
\- Tim, dry and on the merits. Just the facts.  
\- Sorry. So voice. When I saw him, I thought it was a joke. It can not be a doctor, my doctor, such beauties. I acted like a fool, Armie reassured me. He gave me the answer to a question I was embarrassed to ask. I asked Susan for his phone number. I was thinking about him all evening, then I did something and sent him an sms. He answered me the next day. We started a conversation. He was very worried that I didn’t like what I did. I came to his clinic. We talked. It seemed to me that he liked me. I waited until he finish work. I said I want to spend time with him. He invited me to his home. He warned that nothing will happen. And there was nothing like that. Although I insisted. Very insisted. He showed what can be and how can be, if I do not stop insisting. God, he was so a good, so caring. He protected me from the stupid mistake I could make, he so...  
Marc cleared his throat.  
\- He hid me from the wind in his warm embrace as we sat on the beach, and calmed me when I told him about mother. He to carry me to his room when I fell asleep and resisted strongly when I begged to stay with me for the night. In the morning has asked me to dating with him, but warned that we would not force events. We did not force. We tried very hard not to force. It just happened, but he didn't let this happen. He is so a good, so caring, so...  
Marc cleared his throat again.  
\- That morning, we almost... well, you understand. Armie stopped me. Then, we all a week exchanged sms and calls. And on Friday, I couldn't stand being apart any longer with him and ran away from home to him. That evening, he was very worried for me that he even yelled at me. He gave me the key of his house, so that at any moment I could come to him and not sit under the door. Then I again behaved like a child, Armie reassured me again. And in the morning he took me to the headland. Dad, you have no idea how beautiful it is there. I drew, I'll show you the drawings later. Then Armie carried me home in his arms.  
Marc raised an eyebrow.  
\- Well, yes, sand constantly got into my sneakers and he decided that carried me on hands would be much faster than constantly stopping for me to clean my shoes. And then.  
\- Tim?  
\- Do I have to tell this?  
\- Dry and without emotion.  
Tim covered his face with his hands and continued to speak in his palms.  
\- We made love. He did not insist, I myself wanted. He was so gentle and caring. He said that it would not be beautiful and tender like a movie. It was not. It was better. He so protect me. He always protected me. He never asked for what I could not give him. I've always suggested it myself. He tried to dissuade not to do it. I insisted, strongly insisted and he gave up.  
\- What did you offer and what did he dissuade?  
\- I... I was afraid... afraid that he... he was bored with me in... in bed... when we... because he has a lot of experience in such things. I wanted him to teach me... so that I could... with him... to him... And I suggested... offered diversify... well, you understand.  
\- Did You talk him about it?  
\- Yes! I said that I also want to be experienced, that it’s great that he teaches me this...  
\- Tim, I'm not talking about that. You told him that you want this because you think that he is bored with you?  
\- No. What for? I did not want him to feel sorry for me.  
\- to feel sorry for you?  
\- Well, we have come to our conversation with Armie this afternoon.  
\- Stop! When You tried all these new things in bed, you didn’t tell him that you are doing this because you in love with him and therefore you want this with him.  
\- No.  
\- You said you want to have more practice.  
\- Something like that.  
\- Something like that!  
\- Did you notice a change in his behavior?  
\- No. Yes, probably yes. Yes, he became somehow more restrained or something.  
\- Restrained?  
\- No, not in bed. Here he was on top! Oh, I'm sorry. In the beginning, he, I do not know, caressed without thinking. Well, it just come up and hugs or, passing by, slaps on the ass. And then, as it is not.  
\- When then?  
\- When we tried a lot of things with him...  
Tim paused, he as if he clearly saw in his head this moment of changing Armie’s behavior.  
\- Tim?  
\- It's all my fault.  
\- In what?  
\- In that he decided to sleep with another guy.  
\- cheat you?  
\- No, simple and trite to fuck another guy.  
\- Tim!?  
\- We had everything well, and then I joked that he was a good teacher, that he teaches me well and I would soon be able to put all this into practice. He thought I was just using him.  
\- Are you not?  
\- I love him!  
Tim covered his mouth with his hands. He was stunned by the words he uttered. He looked at his father.  
\- I love Armie.


	11. “What are we doing?”

Armie stood in the middle of the living room, looking at his reflection in the glass door.  
Tall, broad-shouldered blond man with a bottle of vodka in his hands.  
\- Cheers, loser!  
Armie welcomes his reflection and drinks half a bottle in one gulp.  
\- Good! - He rubs his throat, feeling the burning sensation.  
He again looked at his reflection, and then his gaze rushed on the ocean.  
Ocean. He bit his lower lip and felt a tear flow down his cheek. The ocean will now always remind him of Timmy. He can no longer see the ocean. He turns to go to the bedroom. From his bedroom not see the ocean. He turns around, but stumbles upon a sofa.  
\- Large and resilient.  
Armie kicks the sofa with his foot.  
\- Armie, Armie!  
\- Yes, tot.  
\- I like this sofa.  
Armie pulls away from the documents lying on the table and turns to Timmy, who is sitting on the sofa.  
\- He is so large and resilient - Tim strokes sofa his palm.  
\- Uh-huh.  
Armie returns to viewing documents.  
\- I chose it for a long time, I wanted it to fit into the interior.  
\- He fit in.  
\- Armie! - Timmy is calling him again.  
\- Hm.  
\- But you know, I don’t have very good memories of this sofa.  
“Fuck! He still cannot forget. And what is his fault? You have not forgotten. Damn!”  
\- Armie, I would like to change these memories.  
“I also want this.”  
\- How do you want me to do this? - shrugs Armie, turning to Timmy.  
Armie turned and froze. Timmy, his Timmy, was lying on the sofa completely naked.  
\- I want you to do this - He puts one leg on the back of the sofa.  
Armie swallowed.  
\- Did as want you...  
Armie sat on the edge of the sofa, hugged a pillow and buried his face in it.  
\- Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me.  
The only words that Armie repeating, with his face buried in a pillow, swaying in place.  
\- Armie.  
“Tim. Are these Timmy voice?”  
\- Armie.  
“Is he here?”  
Armie tears his face from the pillow.  
\- Timmy.  
Tim, his Timmy, sits on his heels in front of him.  
\- Tim, you have come.  
Tim smiled gently and nodded.  
\- Tot, you forgave me.  
Tim nodded again.  
\- Timmy.  
Armie reaches out, he wants to hug Timmy. He reaches for Timmy, but falls to the floor, grabbing only air.  
\- Tim, no!  
He sits on the floor and turns his head.  
\- He is not here. And never will be.  
\- Let's be friends - He sees an unfinished bottle of vodka.  
Armie brings the bottle to his lips and without hesitation drinks everything to the end.  
He grunted.  
“Even when you left me, you don’t leave me alone.”  
\- Witch!  
Armie in frustration throws a bottle into the wall in front of him.  
\- Fuck!  
"Serves you right!"  
Shards, bounced off the wall, scratch his face. He runs his fingers across his cheek and hisses in pain.  
“Pain for pain.”  
He tries to get to his feet, but his body no longer listens to him. The only thing he could do was fall on the sofa.  
\- Witch. My green-eyed witch.  
Armie does not pay attention to the tears rolling down his face, hugs the pillow, imagining that it is Timmy.  
\- Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me.  
\---  
“I love him and he thought I was using him. I had to tell him. I should have said.”  
“I wanted it all because I love you. I don't need anyone else. I'm yours. Armie, I'm only yours.”  
“And if he doesn't care. If he cheated, no, if he fucked that guy not because thought I used him. If he doesn't care, have I feel to him something or not.”  
“Maybe this he used me? I'm his experiment. I'm his first virgin. New sensations. To feel own superiority with an inexperienced boy. To do whatever you want with him, because he does not mind, because he asks for it. Or maybe, he tried to dissuade, only to I wanted it more? To think that I'm, I want it, but not him.”  
\- Armie, and legs?  
\- No, tot. We have already discussed this.  
\- But, Armie!  
\- One more word of protest and I will untie your hands.  
\- You know how to persuade.  
Tim pouted his lips and wanted to cross his arms over his chest, but, Oops!, his hands were tied and raised above his head.  
\- Good. Tot, we need turn you on your stomach.  
\- I can do it - Tim says mockingly and turns over on his stomach.  
\- Lift the ass.  
\- What! Already!?..  
\- Calm down - Armie stroked him ass - I need to put a pillow under your belly.  
\- Got it, got it.  
Tim raised his ass and looked at all "the toys" lying on the bed.  
\- Armie, should this all be in me? - He nods in their direction.  
\- In the sense of not all at once, but one by one. No. Not one after the other. Fuck! Can I do it at all?..  
\- Tim, We may not to do it at all. I'm don't force you to anything...  
\- I know and want! Want to.  
\- Good. If you are sure and if you are not enough me.  
\- Not enough! No, to enough. I mean, me you will never be enough. Lord, Armie, let's do it already!  
Tim shook his head.  
\- Tim, what about are you thinking?  
\- What? - Tim looked at his father.  
\- Tim, when I said "breakfast", I meant eating it all - Marc gestured to the table.  
\- There is so much here.  
\- No more than usual. Tim, you do not eat anything, only half an hour you stir with a spoon your coffee that has long been cooled, herewith staring at one point. Will you tell your old man what the matter is?  
\- You're not that old yet.  
\- Thanks for the compliment. But now is not about me. Speak!  
Marc stroked his son by the arm.  
\- I have been thinking.  
Tim paused.  
\- Tim, I can't read minds.  
\- Sorry. I have been thinking what if Armie don't care. Him don't care, if I have feelings for him or not. What he don't care, I used him or not. What he himself used me. Used in the sense to use, and not used...  
\- I understood - Marc smiled.  
\- What if…  
\- Tim, ask him. What are you looking at me like that? Ask him.  
\- How?  
\- Armie, do you care or not care?  
\- Just like that?  
\- Well, not like that. Sonny, you two need to talk.  
\- We already, yesterday.  
\- No - Marc shook his head - Yesterday spoke not ye, yesterday spoke yours emotions.  
Tim was silent.  
\- Tim?  
\- Too abstruse for a hungry sleepy young body.  
\- You're right. Have breakfast first, than call Armie and talk to him.  
Tim nodded. It seemed like such a good idea.  
After breakfast, he decides to call Armie. He even dialed his number, but when he heard the first beeps, he dropped the call.  
\- No, not by phone. I have to see him. Must see his eyes.  
He rushes into the entrance hall, puts on his sneakers, and almost opens the front door.  
\- No. There yesterday was just awful. I will not dare to enter the clinic. And what to do?  
Tim rests his back on the door and crawls to the floor.  
\- We need to talk where was good. Was good, at least me.  
\---  
\- Tim, What are we doing?  
\- We are lying on the beach and hugging.  
\- Tim, not we. I'm lying, I'm hugging.  
\- But I?  
\- You. You lie, hug and ... Tim!  
\- What?  
\- What is your hand doing in my pants?  
Tim rested his chin on Armie's chest and raised an eyebrow.  
\- I'll tell you, no, I’ll say and show.  
Armie had begun to protest, but Tim had already begun to act.  
\- My hand strokes.  
Armie hissed.  
\- Squeezes.  
Armie groaned.  
\- My thumb... Oh! You are a...  
\- Stop!  
Armie grabbed his arm.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Armie, you seem to be a big boy and should understand what I want.  
\- I got that. Do you what want right here on the beach to have sex?  
Tim played eyebrows.  
\- Tim - Armie turned them over and pressed Tim to the sand - You can’t take a step to prevent the sand from getting into your shoes.  
\- It's not my fault - Tim twists the collar of an Armie T-shirt.  
\- I'm going to have to all month to shake out the sand out of you, if we engage in sex here. Why are you giggling?  
\- Imagine how you will shaking out me.  
Armie had to close his eyes and take a couple of calming breaths. He also introduced IT.  
\- Armie.  
\- What?  
\- Will you have sex with me?  
Armie took Timmy's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. He carried him in his arms to their bedroom. He had sex with him that night. No, he loved Timmy, his Timmy, that night.  
\- Tim, I miss you - Armie groaned.  
He was sitting on the beach, in the same place where most recently they almost had sex. He stroked the sand, gathered it into a fist, and emptied out through his fingers.  
“Lord, Armie, call him, tell him that you are miss. Let him know.”  
Armie dials Timmy's number, he almost shouts into the phone, how he misses when he hears the familiar  
\- The subscriber's device…  
Phone falls on the sand from his hands. He didn’t lift it, he raised a half-empty bottle of alcohol. He didn’t know with what, the main thing is that the degree was high. He drink up the residue, hurls the bottle toward the ocean and heads home for a new batch of burning liquid.  
\- Is that all?  
Armie looks at the empty bottle of vodka. He opens a wine bar, there is also nothing.  
\- Where is that damn swill?  
Armie searched all the cupboards in the kitchen, he even looked into the fridge.  
\- Even alcohol does not want to be with you!  
Armie growls, grabs an empty bottle and throws it at the wall. The bottle is shattered.  
\- Look at, just like my life.  
Armie grabs the cup standing on the table and directs into the same wall. The cup repeated the fate of the bottle.  
\- to smithereens! How is your worthless life!  
He grabs a tablecloth with two hands and rips off the table. Next came the turn of the cushions, he kicks the coffee table, throws a TV remote into the wall, flips the DVD stand. He throws and kicks everything that comes his way.  
When he calmed down a bit and his breathing was not so heavy, he inspects the living room. He looks at the mess created by himself.  
\- This is what you do very well. Breaking and destroy you know how very well.  
Armie waved his hand at this and went into the bedroom. He lay down on the bed, hugged the pillow on which Timmy slept, breathed in the smell of Timmy and closed his eyes.  
He prayed to all the gods, that to fall sleep, fall sleep and sleep without dreams. He prayed that he would not dream Timmy. He could no longer just watch and not touch his Timmy.  
\---  
\- What the hell is he not answering? Armie, pick up the phone.  
Tim for half an hour has been trying to reach Armie.  
\- Armie, please!  
Prayed Tim, pacing the room.  
\- Damn Armie! Where the hell are you?  
He again dialed his number.  
“He's, what, fucks someone, so he doesn't answer.”  
Tears streamed down Timmy's face.  
"No. No, he is not ... ”  
Tim shook his head.  
“Go to his house and see what he does there!”  
Tim ran out of the room, pulled on his sneakers and opened the door.  
\---  
\- Armie, what have you done?  
Tim stood in the doorway of Armie's bedroom.  
\- It seems to be called hysteria.  
Armie sat on the bed, leaning on the pillows.  
\- Hysterical - Tim giggles as he approaches the bed.  
\- Tim, I missed your smile so much.  
Tim stopped laughing and looked at his hands.  
\- I again upset you?  
\- No. I just missed you a lot too.  
\- Forgive me. Forgive. I was blind.  
Tim smiled sadly.  
\- Tim, please don't be sad. I can't bear it.  
Armie reached for Timmy, tried to take his hand. He tried, but grabbed the air.  
\- No! Please no.  
Armie opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling.  
\- Stop torturing me! - He shouts into the void.  
\- Stop torturing.  
He turns over on his stomach, buries his face in the pillow to muffle his crying.  
\---  
\- Did you talk to Armie?  
Tim shook his head.  
\- Tim, tot - Marc stroke his son's arm - Hey, what did I say?  
Tears streaming down Timmy's face.  
\- Armie always called me tot.  
\- Sorry - Marc huged Timmy and pats him soothingly on the back.  
\- This is not your fault. It is his fault.  
\- Why did not talk?  
\- Because I'm a coward.  
\- Don't be so hard on yourself.  
\- But it's true. I almost ran out of the home two times yesterday to see him.  
\- What stopped you?  
\- At first I hesitated to go to the clinic. Well, you know, bad memories.  
\- I can understand this. And then?  
\- Then I called, called, he did not answer. I was afraid that something had happened to him. No, at first I thought he was fuc... I'm sorry, he is busy. Then I decided that he could not keep yourself busy with this. I hope he could not. I already ran out of the home last night, but I thought...  
\- What did you think?  
\- What to talk to him at his home is also not a good idea.  
\- Why?  
\- Because there was so good for me there, and that, yielding to the memories, I'll believe in all the lies that he would say.  
\- And you think he will lie?  
\- I don't know what to think any more. At first, I think what is it I messed up all, then what he didn’t care what I feel, then what he likes me too and he regrets his deed, then I think if he misses, too, why he not call, then ...  
\- Tim, stop! Too much then. You think too much. It's time to act.  
\- I can't go to his clinic right now because ...  
\- Enough! - shouted Marc and pushed away Timmy from yourself for his shoulders.  
\- Enough! - Marc shook his son.  
\- You cannot go to the clinic, because there a bad memories. You cannot go home to him, because there a good memories. Maybe you just don’t want to talk to him?  
\- No! - shouted Tim.  
\- I want, I want.  
\- Then act, sister!  
Tim chuckled.  
\- You're really old man. Oh!  
Tim rub his bruised ass.  
*  
\- Susan, hello!  
\- Tim, son! How are you? How do you?  
\- I'm fine thanks. Really.  
Tim smiled.  
\- I want to talk to Armie. When will he be free?  
\- Oh, son.  
\- What?  
“He in Sexual walkabout and Susan is afraid to say that?”  
\- What else did he do?  
\- Nothing. I hope that nothing.  
\- Susan!  
\- He didn't come to work today and didn't come yesterday.  
\- What? Did you call him?  
\- He does not respond.  
\- Did you go home to him?  
Susan shook her head.  
\- God, Susan!  
Tim pulls out the phone and dials Armie.  
\- Armie, pick up the phone, pick up the phone.  
Tim wipes the tears from his face.  
\- Armie, you...  
\- Subscriber's device...  
Tim completes the call and runs out of the clinic.  
Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump.


	12. “Now there's not to be an unspoken thing between us”

Armie had been lying awake for several hours looking out the window.  
“That how it turns out, Timmy, now I waited for the sun to wake up, and saw how a new day was born. One thing has not changed. I woke up, you are not here. You are not even on our headland.”  
\- Armie!  
\- Oh, you came.  
\- I came.  
\- What for came?  
\- What for!?  
\- What for. Torment me?  
Armie heard as Tim, this Tim, not his Timmy, sighed.  
\- I guess I better leave.  
\- Hold it!  
Armie sat abruptly and turned to Timmy.  
\- Don’t leave. At least you not leave.  
\- So should I stay?  
\- Pleas. Since I can’t talk to my Timmy, let me talk at least to you.  
Tim nodded and took a step towards the bed.  
\- No! Wait!  
Armie moved away to the farthest edge of the bed.  
\- What? What are you looking at me like that? I don't want you to disappear again.  
\- Disappeared.  
\- Disappeared. You always disappear when I want to touch you.  
Tim raised an eyebrow and pointed to the other edge of the bed.  
\- Yes Yes. Of course.  
Armie tucked his legs under him, so that, God forbid, accidentally not touch Timmy.  
Tim sat on the bed, pulled his legs to himself and hugged their arms.  
Armie grunted.  
\- You even sit like my Timmy.  
Tim smiled and nodded.  
\- God, you're all like him.  
\- Is this bad?  
\- No. It's good. It is very good.  
They were silent.  
\- I miss my Timmy.  
\- He misses you too.  
\- True?  
\- Uh-huh.  
Armie pursed his lips and barely held back tears.  
\- God, Tim, I was such a fool.  
\- Was? - Tim smiled.  
\- There is. I'm such a fool. I thought he was just gaining experience, then to use it with others.  
Armie wrinkled his nose and twitch shoulders.  
\- It makes me sick when I to think, that someone else embrace and kiss my Timmy.  
\- Lord, I thought he was uses me too. Uses to meet their needs. But he... He just fell in love with me. He fell in love, but I didn't see anything. Everyone saw, but I didn't. He was so afraid of losing me that he let me do such things with him!  
Armie grabbed head with hands.  
\- He allowed you to do all these things because he trusted you. Because he knew that you wouldn’t do anything wrong with him. Because he saw how you care about him.  
\- No - Armie shook his head.  
\- No. You say that because I think so. Because you are my drunken imagination.  
\- So your Timmy wouldn't say that?  
\- I really want to him to say that.  
\- What else do you want your Timmy to tell you?  
Armie looked at Tim.  
\- I want him to say that he forgave me.  
\- Forgave you!?  
\- I know what I did... It's hard to forgive. If at all possible.  
\- Was it at least good?  
\- God, you really are him. Only my Timmy can sincerely be interested in whether I felt good when I fucked another guy.  
\- Well, that was good?  
\- It was terrible!  
\- Why?  
\- It was not you! - shouted Armie.  
\- It was not my Timmy. Not my Timmy. He is no longer mine.  
\- He is yours. Armie, he is yours. He was always yours. From the first moment of your meeting. He was yours as soon as he heard your voice. He was yours as soon as he saw you. He was yours as soon as you touched him...  
\- Please, be quiet.  
They were both silent.   
\- Do you really think he forgave me?  
\- He forgave you.  
\- Why? Why did he forgive me?  
\- Because realized that he was also to blame for what happened.  
\- Is he to blame for I fucked another guy?  
Tim nodded his head.  
They were silent again and looked at each other.  
\- Armie, I want you to hug me.  
\- No! - cried Armie and pressed into the headboard.  
\- Don't You want to hug your Timmy?  
\- I really want, really. But as soon as I touch you, you will disappear again.  
\- And if not? - Tim moved closer to Armie.  
\- Please. Tim, I'm not ready to let you go.  
\- Don't let go - Tim was already at arm's length.  
\- Tim, I can’t.  
\- I'll touch you - Tim is already reaching for Armie's face.  
\- I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose you - Armie close his eyes.  
He cannot see Tim disappear. He can no longer.  
Armie feels warmth on his cheek. He turns his head and whit his lips touching palm, palm lying on his face. He inhales.  
“Can not be. No. No.”  
\- No. It cannot be.  
\- Maybe you open your eyes?  
\- Won't you disappear?  
\- No.  
\- Do You promise?  
\- I promise.  
Armie takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.  
\- Are you really him? Are you really my Timmy? - tears flow from his eyes.  
\- Really - Timmy wipes with his thumb rolls down a tears - I'm your Timmy.  
\- Won't you disappear?  
\- No. I won't go anywhere else.  
Tim takes his face in the palms.  
\- You can't be left alone. Look at the mess you made in the living room.  
\- Tim, forgive me. Forgive.  
Armie put hand on Timmy's palms on his face.  
\- I forgave you. Forgave. In that day I forgave.  
\- Why?  
\- Because what you did it's my fault.  
\- You are not to blame.  
\- If I told you, you would not have done what you did. You would not doubt me. I should have told you. Should. Armie, I never used you. It didn’t even occur to me. I was just scared that if I said that I love you, you will leave me. I would not survive this. I barely survived these two damn days. I have searc...  
\- You what? - Armie shook him by the shoulders.  
“What did he just say? What did he say?”  
\- Tim, what did you just say?  
\- I said a lot of things right now.  
\- You said that you me...  
Armie looked into Timmy's eyes.  
\- Do You just want to calm me down?  
Tim shook his head.  
\- You... you me...  
Tim nodded.  
\- Is it true? This is not the fruit of my drunken imagination.  
\- It's true. And so that you don’t doubt it...  
Tim gets out of bed and pulls Armie by the hand.  
\- Where are we going?  
\- Get rid of your drunken imagination.  
\---  
\- From me that so stinks?  
\- Let's just say, the sea breeze you do not smell.  
\- Sorry. I was kind of distracted from to taking baths with oils.  
\- O! Sarcasm. Come on undress!  
Armie took off his t-shirt and pants and stood in front of Timmy completely naked. Tim ran his eyes all over Armie.  
“Lord, I thought I wouldn't see this anymore.”  
\- Something is wrong?  
\- All is right. All as I left it. Come on! - Tim shook his head toward the shower.  
\- Tim, is that true?  
\- True true. Here everything is as beautiful as it was two days ago - Tim made a movement with his forefinger, outlining Armie's body.  
\- Did you drink those two days too?  
\- I didn't drink.  
“I ate almost nothing. Did Armie eat?”  
\- Armie, did you at least eaten anything?  
Armie shrugged.  
\- It means?..  
\- I don’t remember. Probably, not.  
\- Now I will wash you, then feed you. I don't need your hungry faint.  
\- Tim, you didn’t answer.  
\- On what?  
\- You are you? Are you true I am not sleeping? Because last time I also thought it was you, and it was a dream.  
\- Armie, I'm true. I'm not a dream.  
Tim took Armie by the hand and pulled into the shower.  
\- I'm it's I. And so that you'll believe it is not a dream.  
Tim bit his lip and...  
\- Goddamn! - shouted Armie and twitched at Timmy.  
Tim bit his lip and turned the tap with cold water. Armie shouted and twitched atTimmy because he was under a shower of icy water. Armie twitched at Timmy and pressed it into the glass wall of the cabin. He pressed in into and pressed with his whole body.  
\- Is that really you! Really my Timmy! - Armie almost cried.  
\- Yours, I'm yours - Tim embraced Armie by the waist.  
\- My. Only my Timmy could have come up with such an idiotic idea - Armie put an arm around his shoulders.  
Armie hugged and Tim relaxed for the first time in two days. Relaxed and made a big mistake. Because Armie, having embraced him, sharply turned and pushed them both under water.  
*  
“Behaves like a little baby. Big little baby. My big baby. It was necessary to think out to thrust me under ice water. Me who is so afraid of the cold. Himself sits in one towel, barely covered, and even one goosebump didn't run.”  
Tim stood between the legs of Armie, who was sitting on the bed, and was wiping his hair with a towel. Armie, apparently, like it because Tim saw how he closed his eyes, smiling and tried to press his head to Timmy's hands.  
\- Well, now you look like a human.  
Tim threw the towel aside.  
\- Tim, I...  
Armie looked at his hands, twirling a towel on his hips. He clearly wanted to use them for another purpose.  
\- Lord, Armie, do it already.  
Tim took Armie's hands and laid them on his waist.  
\- What are you so scared?  
\- I thought you didn't want this.  
Tim took Armie's face in his palms.  
\- Why should I not want this?  
Armie shrugged.  
\- I would not be here if I didn’t want this.  
\- Maybe you are here because I want you to be here.  
\- I'm here because I want this!  
\- Tim, I want you to be not just here. I want you to be with me.  
\- I'm with you. Can't you see?  
\- I see. That's why you turned your back on me when you took off your wet clothes?  
\- No, not that's why. And don’t raise so beautifully your eyebrow. God, Armie, I'm just too shy to be naked in front of you.  
\- You what? Naked. In front of me.  
Tim already felt his cheeks begin to blush.  
\- Yes, I'm shy!  
\- And that's why you wrapped yourself in a towel under your armpits?  
\- No. I'm just cold.  
\- Now you are cold.  
\- You know what, I don’t have such vegetation on the body. Hey!  
Armie slapped him in the ass.  
\- Don’t be rude.  
\- I don’t.  
Tim bit his lip and laid his hands on Armie's shoulders.  
\- Armie, do it again.  
Tim lowered his eyes. He could not look at Armie, after his request.  
\- Tim, do you want?..  
Tim nodded quickly, not letting Armie finish.  
\- So - Armie again slapped him on the ass.  
Tim yanked his hips forward and gripped Armie's shoulders harder.  
\- Tim, look at me.  
Tim took a deep breath and dared to meet his eyes with Armie.  
\- Do you like it? - Armie stroking Timmy's bruised ass.  
Tim was silent.  
\- Like it? - Armie slapped him again.  
\- God, yes! - Tim shuddered in surprise.  
\- Tim!?  
Armie put his hand on Timmy's shin and began to raise it higher, higher, higher.  
The higher Armie's hand went up, the more Tim squeezed his shoulders. Shin, knee, thigh. Stop. Armie looking at Timmy with a question in his eyes. Tim can only nod. Armie's hand creeps under the towel and now it is on Timmy's ass stroking and squeezing. Stroking, squeezing and...  
\- My God!  
Makes a slap. Armie grunted and slapped again. Tim stuck his nails into his skin.  
\- Like it? - again strokes.  
\- Like it? - squeezing.  
\- Like it?  
Tim tensed, he was waiting for a slap. Nothing. Just stroking. Stroking. Stroking.  
\- Armie! Slap me already! - demanded Tim.  
\- Oh, are we not shy anymore?  
\- Armie!  
\- So? - Armie slapped.  
“Finally!”  
“That he smiles so smugly? Did I say it out loud?”  
\- Tim, Can I... I want - Armie yanked at Timmy's towel, leaving him completely naked.  
\- tot, you really like it.  
They both looked at Tim’s dick.  
\- Really like it.  
Tim reached out his hand to grab his dick. But Armie grabbed his wrist.  
\- Armie!?  
\- If you want me to do this? - Armie made a good slap on Timmy's ass.  
\- God!  
\- Don’t touch yourself - He returns Timmy's hand on his shoulder.  
\- You decided to joke?  
\- If you find this ridiculous - Armie shrugs and raises his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
\- No! - shouted Tim and gripped Armie's shoulders tighter.  
Armie put one hand back on Timmy's waist and put the other on his ass.  
\- Tim, I will not do it if you want it, because I want it. I will do it if you want it.  
\- I want.  
\- Tim, you want. You.  
\- Armie, look at me - Tim moved his hands from Armie's shoulders to his face.  
\- I want it. And always wanted. I wanted chat with you, so I answered on your sms. I wanted to see you, so I came to your clinic. I wanted to be with you, so I agreed to come to your home. I fell in love with you, so you were my first. I trusted you, so I let you do all these things with me. I, I did a great stupidity, so you did what you did. I am guilty of this, so I have nothing to forgive you for. I missed you, so I here. I love you, so I want to be with you. I want it, but I won't do it either, if you don't want it.  
They silently looked at each other.  
\- Tim, Say it again. I want to hear it.  
\- Armie, what exactly is out of all my tirade, do you want me to repeat?  
\- Tell me the most important thing - Armie pulled Timmy to him and buried his face in his chest.  
Tim buried his fingers in Armie's hair.  
\- I love you.  
Armie kissed his chest and snuggled even harder.  
\- Armie, I also like hugging you, but could we finish what we started?  
\- Let me see - Armie pulled away from Timmy and pushed him away a little.  
Pushed aside and looked.  
\- Yes. Definitely we can!  
*  
“Now there's not to be an unspoken thing between us. We need to always say what we think. We need to always ask what we want to know.”  
Tim stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, rested his back against the kitchen counter. He warming up his fingers from the hot cup and looking at Armie, who was eating breakfast. He looking at his Armie, who is eating a cooked for him breakfast.  
-Tasty? - Tim walked over to Armie and put his hands on his shoulders.  
\- Yummy. Thanks, tot - Armie put his palm on top of Timmy's hand.  
\- Eat eat. You will need a lot of strength to remove all this mess - Tim kissed the top of his head.  
\- Sorry - Armie removed his hand and lowered his head.  
\- Hey!  
Tim walked around Armie, stood up to face him, resting against the table, and lifted his face by the chin.  
\- What?  
\- Sorry that I made such a mess in our home.  
\- in Our?  
\- in Our - Armie nodded and laid his hands on Timmy's waist - If you want?  
\- Want. I want us.  
\- Come here - Armie sat him on his lap.  
Tim, sitting sideways, laid his head on Armie's shoulder, took his hand in his hands.  
\- Armie, can I cry a little?  
\- You can - Armie giggled and began to stroke his back.  
\- Just do not get carried away as last time - and kissed him on the top of his head.  
*  
\- Aah.  
\- Yes, yes, that.  
\- Good!  
Tim squeezes bedspread on the sofa into a fist and arches his back.  
\- God, Armie! Your hands!  
\- tot, you really like it! We've been doing this for almost two hours, and your moans are getting louder.  
\- Better tell me why we did not do this before?  
\- Who would know what will you like so much foot massage.  
\- Auch!  
\- tot, it hurt! Sorry! - Armie kisses Timmy's foot.  
\- No no. It doesn’t hurt. Nicely! Come here!  
Tim grabs Armie by the forearm and pulls him over himself.  
\- I feel good.  
He hugs his Armie by the neck and draws him as close as possible to himself. Tim doesn't want to let go of Armie.  
\- I'm always feel good when you're around.  
\- Me too - Armie also hugs Timmy and buries face in the curve of his neck.  
\- Armie, I don’t want any more innuendo and misunderstandings. Armie, I want to ask you a question.  
Armie nodded.  
\- I will ask you a questions. You may not answer. Just tell me you won’t answer - Tim starting to drawing circles on Armie’s back with his finger.  
\- Tim, what are you talking about?  
\- I want to ask. I always wanted to know.  
\- What?  
\- This is your fad not doing hurt. You always fear that you did pain me, that you can do pain me. Why? You did pain someone and now?..  
Tim fell silent.  
“No. Armie just can't hurt. Especially so, that it will be torment him.”  
Tim takes his face in the palms and looked into his eyes.  
\- Armie, you can't do pain anyone.  
\- I did you.  
\- I'm not talking about this pain. You understood what I mean.  
\- I understood. And again you are wrong. Or do you already forgot? - Armie stroked Tim's ass.  
\- Your ass already forgot it? - Armie squeezed fingers.  
\- Fuck! - Tim start squirm under Armie.  
\- I can - Armie brought his lips to Timmy's ear and whispered - I can more, but only if ask me about it.  
\- What? Are you... you... latex, whips and all that?  
Tim fell silent, blushed and began to twist the collar of Armie's t-shirt.  
He blushed from the fact that he caught himself thinking that he would not mind if Armie...  
\- Don’t even think about it!  
\- What?  
\- We will not do this in the near future.  
\- That is, we will be... - Tim steps his fingers along Armie's arm, rising to his shoulder.  
\- Not in the near future? - then steps to his ear.  
He grabbed the lobe and began to play with it.  
\- Tim - moaned Armie.  
\- If in the near future we not be do it, maybe we will do something other?  
\- Other?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Which other?  
\- So different.  
\- Different?  
\- Diverse.


	13. “Your A.D.H.”

\- Are you still cold? - Armie kissed Timmy on the temple and pulled him closer.  
They sat on the beach, probably in one of the hottest days, but Tim continued to cringe from the cold.  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Tim, my hot hugs and two blankets over us, and you're cold.  
\- Well, I'm sorry that I your, so sensitive to cold.  
\- The main thing is that you're my. You're my.  
\- I'm yours - Tim sighed.  
\- What's wrong?  
\- All is well.  
\- Tim, there are no an unspoken thing. Do you remember?  
\- Therefore, I sigh.  
\- Timmy!?  
\- Not that I count the days or constantly think about it, but, just...  
\- Tim!?  
\- Just, It's a month today, like we... you... I... It scares me.  
\- I will never do that to you again. Yes, and with myself. It felt so lousy.  
\- Sorry, I didn’t want.  
Tim stroked Armie's arms around him.  
\- No, Tim, you did the right thing you said. No an unspoken thing.  
Armie kissed his head.  
\- Do you know what I still think about?  
Tim turned around, sit on Armie's knees, and buried his fingers in his hair.  
\- About what?  
\- It would be nice to live on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean.  
\- I lived on the island for several years - Armie shrugged indifferently - Not so that good.  
\- It was not good, because it was without me.  
Tim kissed his cheek and laid his head on Armie's shoulder.  
\- Imagine: the sun, water, sand, only you and me.  
\- If so, then good.  
Armie hugged Timmy and pressed to himself.  
“No an unspoken thing.”  
“Armie it's time to tell.”  
“Tell him, tell.”  
Armie exhaled.  
\---  
\- I was 13 when we arrived on the islands. You're right, it was good, it was just wonderful. Imagine a child torn out from the insane rhythm of the stone jungle and thrown into the serenity of simply the jungle.  
\- Uh-huh, Jungle. Boys in swimming trunks all year round, that’s what was wonderful!  
\- The first two years, it was really wonderful.  
\- And then?  
Tim straightened his back and was now on a par with Armie.  
\- You are fell in love!  
\- I fell in love.  
\- Did he knew?  
\- Of course he knew. The whole island was in love with him. Tall tanned brunette with blue eyes.  
\- Taller than you!?  
\- At that time, yes. You know, I have not always been so tall.  
\- Something hard to believe. You... Did He be your first boyfriend?  
\- Boyfriend, no. First, yes.  
“What does it mean?”  
\- Are you have not met, are you just?..  
Armie was silent.  
Tim was silent too. He decided that if Armie decides to say, he will. And it doesn’t matter when he to say: today, tomorrow or...  
Armie spoke up.  
\- One evening he grabbed my hand, dragged me into the bushes... and fucked me.  
\- Fucked?  
Bad thoughts crept into Timmy’s head.  
\- Fucked it's means...  
Tim no longer asked, he pleaded with hope in his voice.  
\- Pushed to the ground... Pressed my face to the ground... Pulled off pants... and...  
\- I did no know when he left. I don’t remember well what happened that evening... I was just lying there...  
\- I don’t try and don't want to remember... I try to forget and that evening and next evening... and the evening following the next...  
Armie fell silent again.  
Tim recalled himself at age 15. When he was 15 years old, he begged his father to buy him toy soldiers. At the age of 15 he played toy soldiers, he was a child. Armie at 15 was also a child. But he didn’t play toys. He himself was a toy.  
\- He raped you! And he continued to rape.  
Armie looked down and turned his head away.  
\- How... How long it lasted?  
\- Four years.  
\- Four! - cried Tim.  
\- How are you... he... you...  
\- I said I don't want like this.  
\- So simply?!  
\- Simply. He came out of me, pulled on his pants and left.  
\- Did he even said anything?  
\- Then no. He never again came up on me. He didn't even look in my direction. When I myself asked what was the matter... He just said: “You don’t want like this.” He never again...  
Tim hugged Armie.  
\- Don't. Don't pity me.  
\- I'm pity not for you.  
Tim took Armie's face in his palms and looked into his eyes.  
\- I'm pity on that fifteen-year-old boy. I'm pity on him now, because then nobody took pity on him.  
Armie buried his face in Timmy's chest, hugged his waist, and began to cry.  
\- Tim, I could stopped him. You see, always could. I Could just say... And I did not say, I did not tell anyone. I was silent.  
\- Armie, you were a scared kid.  
\- Maybe the first time, yes. But then. Tim, four years!  
Tim soothingly drew circles with his palm on Armie’s back.  
\- And you know what I thought, why didn’t I tell him to stop? I did not say, because I wanted so. So. That I'm no better than him. That I am the same. That I…  
\- You are not like that! - Tim raised his face.  
\- I'm like that. Thought that I'm the same, until one fine day a Frightened little sparrow came to me on medical examination.  
\- Frightened little sparrow?  
\- Tim, you turned my whole life upside down - Armie gripped Timmy's face with his hands.  
\- No, you put her back in her place. I understood how it should be. Tim, in these months you brought me back 14 years of my lost life. I started living again. You teach me how to live anew.  
\- We learn together - Tim put his palms on hands on Armie - We are together.  
\---  
“He yet decided to get into “this terribly icy” water. Timmy, you're all so controversial. You look, jumping on the waves like a little kid. How can you do this so contagious? No, I can’t resist anymore. tot, I'm coming to you!”  
Armie rose from the sand and headed towards Timmy, which splashed in the waves of the ocean.  
\- Hi, tot!  
\- Armie - Tim looked at him and started to cry.  
\- What's wrong again! tot, what happened?  
Armie tries to walk up to Timmy, but his feet get stuck in the wet sand and keep him from moving.  
“What the hell! Tim is crying! I must calm him down! ”  
Armie opens his eyes and realizes that it was all his dream. Oh shit! No, not everything was a dream. Armie clearly hears sobbing behind his back. He rolls over and sees Timmy hugging his knees and sobbing.  
\- Why are you roaring? What happened?  
\- Sorry. I’m so guilty before you. I was such a fool.  
\- Tim, what are you talking about? - Armie also sat down and stroked his shoulder.  
\- I'm selfish. I always thought only of myself and of the pain I could get. No, I didn’t love you. I never thought about your feelings. I've only caused you pain. I didn’t talk about my feelings, but I said all these words, and it hurt you. I didn’t see it, I was so focused on myself. God, Armie, I don't deserve to be with you. You are so good. You always took care of me. You worried about me, you were afraid that someone had offended me, seeing me for the first time in life. You refused me in sex, fearing that I might make a mistake that I would regret. And I was a fool who thought something was wrong with me.  
\- Armie, forgive me, I made you survive this. That evening, in the living room, on the sofa you... you... It was not me, in my place was you... And even then I was only thinking about myself, I didn’t even ask you why you did it like this...  
\- Armie, you trusted me, and I betrayed you. I wanted to seem like an adult, to show that I don’t care... I told you such words... You had to break up with me at that very moment. But you were near. You continued to be near. I didn’t even listen to you when you wanted to explain everything to me. I was so focused on my pain that I didn’t even see yours. I didn’t even look at you when you came to my house. I so wanted to pounce on you and hug and kiss, but again I behaved like a coward. I thought you were using me, but I did it with you. Please forgive me. Armie, forgive me.  
\- No, not forgive! I am not worthy of your forgiveness.  
\- Armie, why are you silent? I understand, I need to packing my things?  
Tim fell silent, rested his forehead on his hands.  
\- Are you finished?  
Tim was silent.  
\- If you are silent, then you have said everything. Now listen to me - Armie raises Timmy's face by the chin.  
\- You overheated today on the beach or, in your case, be nipped by the frost? Do you realize what are you said to me right now? Are you in your right mind?  
\- You're the doctor, you should know better.  
\- Oh, we're joking. All isn't lost then. Of all the nonsense that you have spoken, you are right only in one.  
\- I knew, knew that I was not worthy to be with you.  
\- Tim, you are a fool. Blind fool. Are You don't see anything at all? Don’t understand? Everything that happened between us and how it happened, made me understand that I was not so bad as I thought about myself, that I too can be loved. Just to love me, me, not my body, my appearance, my money, my status. Me, such as I am.  
\- How can not to love you, you're so good.  
Armie whimpered and pulled him into his arms.  
\- I don't understand whence in this small fragile body there is so much strength?  
\- You give me strength - Tim hugged him.  
\- And I'm not at all strong, I'm just flexible.  
\- Flexible, do say? - Armie moving away him by the shoulders.  
\- Armie, what are you up to?  
\- I was asleep. I had a wonderful dream. You woke me up. You talked so much bullshit that now I can’t fall asleep.  
\- This is understandable - Tim sighs - I also so overexcited that I was unlikely to sleep.  
\- Timmy, are you not understand what you are saying at all?  
\- What did I say wrong again?  
\- Don’t sleep, overexcited, flexible.  
They look at each other.  
Tim shrugged.  
\- Well, put three words in one sentence.  
\- Armie! What are you?.. Right now?!  
\- Do you have anything against it? - Armie bends over Timmy, presses him into the mattress and covers his face with kisses.  
\- You have to work tomorrow, already today, and I have a scheduled examination by a doctor in the morning - Tim buries his fingers in Armie's hair and plays with them.  
\- Right! I completely forgot - Armie hangs over his face.  
\- And how could I forget about your scheduled examination? - Armie kisses him on the tip of his nose.  
\- Why are you so worried about it? - Tim wrapped his arms around Armie's face and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.  
\- Well, if I would not come tomorrow, would come in another day. In addition, the last half year me so well examined.  
\- Yes? - Armie turns his head and kisses Timmy's palm.  
\- Uh-huh. This I'm have to worry about the fact that I could have missed an examination with my sexual doctor - Tim put his legs up on Armie's hips.  
\- Really so sexy? - Armie kisses Timmy on the cheek.  
\- You should have seen him! - Tim strokes the back of Armie with his fingertips.  
\- Maybe I saw him - Armie kisses Tim's neck.  
\- He is a doctor, I am a doctor, we definitely crossed paths with him - kisses Timmy's collarbone.  
\- What's his name? - kisses Timmy's chest.  
\- Doctor Armand Hammer - Tim say with a gasp and arches his back.  
\- Wow, beautifully - Armie kisses lower, kisses him stomach and thrusts his tongue into him belly button.  
\- Like himself - Timmy's voice is trembling.  
\- It's determined tomorrow I'll flirt with him - Tim again thrust his fingers into Armie's hair.  
\- Of course can try - Armie strokes Tim's hips - But you have no chance.  
\- Why? - Tim spread his legs to the sides.  
\- He has a boyfriend - Armie kisses his groin.  
\- Really? - Tim grabbed the air and raised his hips.  
\- Uh-huh. Such a sexy guy...  
\- Damn!  
Armie grabbed Tim’s dick.  
\- So sexy and so flexible - Armie took Tim’s dick into his mouth.  
\---  
“ _Sorry, tot, but you slept so sweetly, I just couldn't wake you up. Besides, you had to get enough sleep, because You did very good job yesterday. Very good. Very very good good. Sorry that you woke up and I'm not around. Ready atone for my fault with penal circles._  
_If you still feel tired, you don't have to come to the clinic for an examination, your doctor can take work to home._  
_But bear in mind that the home inspection will be much more thorough, and I fear that tomorrow morning you will feel even more tired._  
_P.S._  
_Tim, I miss you already. Come to me in clinic in any case, though on an examination, though on for no reason. I'll wait for you._

 _Kissing you._  
_Yours and only yours A.D.H._ ”

Tim put a note to his lips.  
“My and only my. My. And I'm yours.”  
\- Do you feel how deep you are in me?  
Tim presses the Armie's palm on his stomach.  
\- Do you feel?  
Timmy presses the palm of Armie harder, with each new push of Armie into him. He wants Armie to feel, feel how deep he is in him.  
\- Tim, I feel, feel.  
\- I'm yours. You in me.  
Tim moved Armie's palm to his chest, to his heart.  
\- You're deep in me.  
Tim put a note to his lips and kissed it.  
\- Armie, I love you so much.  
“Tim, what you lying on in bed when your Armie misses you and waits for you?”  
Tim jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and rushed to the clinic. To the clinic to his, missing him, Armie. Tim been certainly happy that Armie took care of him and let him sleep, but he been also a little upset that he didn’t kiss his Armie before leaving and didn’t tell him that he loved him. Tim flew into the clinic and already opened his mouth to say hello to Susan, but froze on the spot after seeing HIM. Seeing tall brunette with blue eyes. He stood in the waiting room next to his Armie and patted his cheek.  
\- Stop doing that! - Armie tried to remove the brunet’s hand from his face.  
\- C'mon, Armand, you liked it.  
“What the hell! How dare he! Get your dirty hands and thoughts away from my Armie!”  
But the brunette is not stop. He grabbed the earlobe and began to play with it.  
\- Enough! - Tim rushed forward and stood between his Armie and this moron.  
\- Take your hands off him - Tim hit the brunet's arm, throwing it aside.  
\- Wow, Armand! O! Is that your Timmy!?  
“Does he know about me?”  
\- My - Armie grabbed Tim by the waist and pulled him to him, put his other hand on Timmy's chest and pressed his vertebrae into his chest. He buried his nose in Tim's curls.  
\- My Timmy - he repeated to the stranger.  
Himself leaned over to Timmy's ear and whispered.  
\- It's not him, calm down. It's not him.  
“Who the hell is this then?”  
Armie pulling away a bit from Timmy.  
\- Tim, this is my younger brother Victor. Vic this is...  
\- I already understood. Yours Timmy. Nice to finally see you.  
They shook hands.  
\- You know lately I can't even have a normal conversation with my brother. Armie can't stop talking about you. He inserts through every word Tim, Timmy, my tot....  
\- Stop doing that!  
\- Oh, we are embarrassed.  
\- Vic, stop it - Armie slapped him on the shoulder.  
\- Forgive me for attacking you. I thought that...  
\- Don’t worry. I'm even glad that Armie have such a protector. Finally there is a man who takes care of my brother. Despite the fact that he is big, no, a huge and older brother, he finally can be small and younger.  
\- Vic!  
\- Come on, you like it.  
\- Like - Armie snuggled up to Timmy - Really like it.  
\- Okay. This is all good and wonderful. And I am sincerely happy for you, Armand, and for you two, but I came here after another. Armie,  
you still haven't responded to me.  
\- I told you I’ll answer as soon as I ask Timmy. And if he agrees...  
\- So what's the problem? Timmy is here, ask.  
Tim stood in the arms of Armie, no, in Armie's iron grip, looked at both brothers and could not understand anything that “Damn it” is happening here.  
Tim cleared his throat.  
\- I apologize for interrupting you and interrupting your dialogue, but since I am in close _proximity_ to you, I just could not help but hear what you are talking about. And you are say about me. Of course, I’m very flattered that you are talking about me, but I would like to know what you want to ask me and what should I agree to?  
\- Armand, now I understand why you fell in love with him. Timmy, if I were not straight, married with children, I would hit on you.  
\- Would had wasted time. My heart is already occupied - He pressed himself stronger (how can it be stronger?) into his Armie and stroked his hands, hugging him.  
\- I see. Well, I have to go to my wife and children. Armie, waiting for a call.  
They said goodbye and Vic left.  
Tim turned around in the arms of Armie.  
\- Will talk?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Boys, I’m very glad and happy for you, but could you continue in the office.  
\- Sorry, Susan - Armie looked from Susan to Timmy - I have a routine examination of the patient.  
\- Armie, I can hang up the door sign the “Break” and go to lunch.  
\- Susan! - they said in unison.  
\- What!?  
\- As if I were not young - mumbled Susan them in the back.  
*  
\- I can't believe she did it - Tim muttering into Armie’s chest as they stood in an embrace in Armie’s office.  
\- She is our most ardent fan. She believed in us when “us” was not there yet - Armie pushes Timmy to the couch.  
\- Armie, no - Tim stops him.  
\- Tim, I wasn't going to... And I didn't fuck him here.  
\- Not fucked?  
\- We did not fuck. He was giving me a blowjob.  
\- O! Often?  
\- He was the only one!  
\- I'm not talking about that jerk. I generally. Are you often here?  
\- Never. Apart this moron.  
\- That is, this couch is completely virgin - Tim ran his index finger over the surface of the couch.  
\- That is, the front door is closed - now he drove an index finger across Armie's chest.  
\- That is, only you and I, that is, this couch never used for other purposes, that is...  
\- Tim, stop! - Armie grabbed his hand.  
\- Do you not want?  
\- You. Always. I don’t want to here. I promised myself that I would not do anything here with you. I want to keep my promise at least once in my life.  
\- Why are you so good? - Tim hugged him and kissed his chest.  
\- You make me like that. You and your love - Armie kissed his head.  
They stood like that, cuddle and swaying to the beat of a melody heard only by them.  
\- What did you want to ask me?  
\- Sit down - Armie grabbed Timmy by the waist, lifted him and put him on the couch - Don’t put your legs!  
\- Got it.  
Armie sat in a armchair and drive up to Timmy, put his hands on his hips.  
\- Parents arrive today.  
\- Armie, that's great!  
\- Vic wants us to all meet at dinner tomorrow.  
\- Don’t you want to meet them? You have not seen them for almost a year!  
\- No, of course I want to. Only I want us to meet. Will you come with me to dinner with my parents?  
Tim raised an eyebrows and looked at Armie.  
\- Tim, what's the matter?  
\- Are we at your parents' dinner?  
\- Yes, WE. WE. If you don’t want, we won’t go.  
\- This is dinner with your parents.  
\- So what? I did have dinner with your parent? More than once.  
\- Not in this case - Tim bit his lip and stroked Armie's hands liyng on his hips.  
\- Tim?  
\- Will Vic be with his children?  
\- Yes. And with his wife. Don’t be afraid, he not will to pester you.  
\- I'm not talking about that - Tim slapped Armie on the shoulder - I just thought, if you don't mind, maybe we'll all get together at our place.  
\- We all!?  
\- I haven’t seen Dad for a long time either too, and Marta.  
\- Tim, that would be just fine.  
\- Do you really think so?  
\- Yes. By the way! - Armie remembered something.  
\- What?  
\- Marta and I have just another round of culinary battle. Now there will be a lot of impartial jury that will not play along with Marta.  
\- I didn't play along with her! She honestly won that time!  
\- I'm not saying anything - Armie raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
\- Besides - he returned his hands to Timmy's hips and began to stroke them - Consolation prize I liked a _lot_ more.  
\- Armie!


	14. “I love”

\- If it rains, will we all sit down at this table? - Tim circling by the kitchen table.  
\- Yes. Definitely!  
\- So! - Now he turned his eyes in the living room.  
\- I think the sofa should be slightly shifted to the right. Yes! What?  
He turned to Armie, who sitting on this very sofa and carefully watching him.  
\- Why move it?  
\- What do you mean why? If it starts to rain, we will sit at home. Children need a place to run around.  
\- To the children?  
\- To your nephews.  
\- And you too?  
\- Well yes. What?  
\- Nothing - Armie raised his hands.  
\- So, if it doesn’t rain, and I hope it won’t, we will be on the beach - Tim went to the glass door and stared at the beach.  
\- Here - He poked a finger at the glass - We will put the table and here... ... ...  
Armie sat on the sofa and watched Timmy, who was planning their tomorrow evening. How and where to put everything so that all guests feel comfortable and no one not was closely. How to entertain adult guests when food will cook or warm up. But a special plans Timmy had for the children.  
\- It’s determined that we will run along the beach, play soccer or Frisbee. The main thing is to ensure that they don’t remaining alone near water. This is dangerous. Yes, Armie, Is it dangerous when children are unattended near ocean?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- So! Will be necessary to lay blankets, there in the shade, because you can not be long under sun... ... ...  
“Lord, this cannot be. Armie, is he really yours? Armie, you pulled out a lucky ticket. You did such a thing shit, but this child was sent you. Just don’t fuck it all up. You will not have a second chance.”  
“Why should I spoil everything? Timmy loves me, I love Timmy. If we doubt something, we do not remain silent, but ask. You told him about your past, dirty past, he didn’t turn his back on you. He supported you and continues to support. And how he attacked my little brother today! My protector, my...”  
“God, you said that and didn't even notice. It sounds so natural in your head. Why can't you say it out loud?”  
“Tell him, tell it to your Timmy.”  
\- Have you finished with your plans? - Armie went to Timmy, hugged from the back and kissed him on the shoulder.  
\- Nearly. It remains to thinking about what we'll dress.  
\- What are we'll dress?  
\- Are you going to meet the guests in this t-shirt and these pants? - Tim grabbed trouser leg and pulled it.  
\- And are you going to meet guests in a suit and tie?  
\- Ha-ha. I would meet, only I don’t have them.  
\- How non?  
\- I'm 19, I not need it. It was not necessary.  
Tim turned around in Armie's arms.  
\- I didn’t think that will have dinner with my boyfriend’s family. I at all not thought that I would have a boyfriend.  
\- Well, since you already have a boyfriend - Armie bent down and bited Tim by the earlobe.  
\- Ouch!  
\- I think now we should buy you a suit.  
\- What for?  
\- On case.  
\- What kind of case?  
\- Just in case - Armie shrugged.  
“on the same just in case. Who knows when?..”  
\- Armie! - Tim cried out.  
\- Armie, forgive me, I completely forgot.  
\- Do you have your plans for tomorrow evening and you won’t have dinner with us?  
\- What can I have plans without you? Although no, I have plans, but for tomorrow night, but, again, without you, nowhere to go.  
\- Nice to hear - Armie pulled Timmy closer to himself.  
\- So what did you forget about then?  
\- I not once told you today - Tim climbed up on his toes, hugged Armie by the neck and whispered in his ear.  
\- Armie, I love you.  
Armie took Timmy's hands off his shoulders.  
\- Tim, I...  
\- What?  
\- I want to say.  
\- Armie, don’t be silent, you scare me.  
\- Let's go to sleep.  
\- God, Armie, so much drama! - Tim wrapped his arms around him waist.  
\- Wait, did you say sleep?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Sleep in the sense to sleep?  
\- We will doing whatever you want.  
\- No, Armie. I don’t want it so. I want to do everything WE want - Tim put his palms on Armie's cheek.   
\- Now, after all, Me and You is it WE? - and stroked with his thumb.  
Armie covered Tim's palms with his palms.  
\- Yes, now it's WE.  
\---  
\- Come here - Tim spanking the mattress next to himself.  
He sat on bed in their bedroom, legs crossed in Turkish and arms crossed over his chest.  
\- Sit down, we need to talk.  
Armie sat down opposite, imitate his pose. No, he didn't cross his arms, he laid his hands on Tim's hips. His own knees touched Tim's knees.  
\- I'm listening to you.  
\- Armie, there below in living room.  
Tim fell silent.  
\- Tim, what's there below?  
\- You wanted to say something.  
\- Are you not asking?  
\- No. What did you want to say?  
\- I said, that's why we are here - Armie began to stroke Tim's hips.  
\- Well, then let's go to sleep.  
Tim leans his hands in the mattress, so as not to fall when he will be straighten his legs. He already wanted to do this, but raised an eyebrow in surprise. Armie's hands grabbed his ankles and held in tight grip.  
\- Armie!?  
Armie straightened his own legs, laying them on either side of Timmy, Tim's legs he wrapped around his owen waist. He took Timmy by the waist, lifted him and pulled him towards him, on himself.  
\- O! - Tim said when Armie lowered him.  
\- So, do you not want to sleep? - Tim wrapped his arms around Armie's neck.  
\- Don't want.  
Armie look Timmy in the eyes and whispered.  
\- I want you.  
\- Do you offer us?..  
Armie shook his head.  
\- Not "us", you. I offer you. I offer myself to you.  
\- Armie! Armie, do you want me to?..  
Armie nod.  
\- Only if you want it.  
\- I don’t know. I didn’t think about that.  
\- Never?  
\- Never.  
Tim put his palms on Armie's face.  
\- Armie, you won’t be offended if we will not do it today? Can we wait with this?  
\- Of course. We can - Armie looked down.  
\- Armie, please, look at me.  
Armie looked on Timmy.  
\- Armie, I love you. I'm just afraid to do something wrong.  
Armie nodded.  
\- I don’t want to hurt you.  
Armie grunted.  
\- So, we returned on half a year ago, only now we have switched places.  
\- Then are you understand me?  
Armie nodded.  
\- Armie, now I understand you too. And yes, I am selfish. I don’t want your pain, because Your pain is my pain.  
\- Tim! - Armie also put his palms on Timmy's face.  
\- Tell me, how possible not love you?  
Tim shrugged.  
\- Tim, I... I love you.  
Tim pursed his lips and nodded, he felt tears in his eyes.  
\- But you already know that?  
Tim kept nodding, he almost didn't see Armie clearly.  
\- Tim, why are these tears?  
Tim shrugged again.  
\- Probably I waited a long time when you to say this, that I still can’t believe it.  
Armie wiped tears from Timmy's face with his thumb.  
\- I will repeat so that you believe and because I like to say that. Timmy, I love you.  
Tim buried his face in Armie’s shoulder, hugged him and mumbled through tears.  
\- I love you too.  
Armie hugged his shoulders, buried his nose in his curls.  
\- I love, love very much.  
* *  
\- Phew! How tired I am.  
Tim falls onto the bed face into the pillows.  
“And Armie is not near.”  
\- Damn conference!  
“This is the first time we're not together. Excluding those two damn days. No! Don't think about it. Think of the other three hundred and sixty how many are there beautiful days.”  
He rolls over onto his back, puts his hands behind his head and recalls all the days he spent with Armie.  
“Y-e-s.”  
He smiles at each of these memories.  
“Damn! Relaxed, but yet not came up with what to give.”  
“The gift should be special, because this is our first anniversary.”  
“What to give?”  
“I'll bind myself with a big red bow!”  
“God! What are you only thinking?”  
Tim rolls over to his side and hugs the pillow.  
“A year ago sat on the couch and blushed at the mere thought of the size of the penis and now conceived such.”  
“Yeah! Love really makes us a fool!”  
“Although, Armie would definitely like such a gift.”  
“Hmm, how at all can even tie yourself with a ribbon? Definitely with this not to deal alone. Need someone to ask. But whom?”  
“Tim, stop! Stop, stop, stop!!!”  
\- Shit!  
“How quiet.”  
“Well, not that with Armie is loud here. Although no, it is here in the bedroom that with Armie is always loud.”  
\- Armie!!! - Tim almost sobbed.   
\- Damn!  
The silence which Timmy sometimes like is broken the sound of the phone ringtone.  
\- Dad, hi! Sorry for not calling right away. I'm already at home.  
\- Did you get off to home alright?  
\- Yes, good. And you?  
\- I'm all good. Tim, do you really not mind that?..  
\- Dad, I'm glad. I'm glad for you and for the two of you. Oh, Armie on the second line, I'm sorry...  
\- No offense. Say hello to him from me.  
\- Yeah, bye!  
\- Armie!!!  
\- What for so bawl? I can go deaf.  
\- I'm sorry, I'm just glad to hear you. Are you already at the airport?  
\- No. Flight rescheduled.  
\- No!  
\- Tim, stop yelling!  
\- I won't see you even today?!  
\- I'll be home today, only at night...  
\- I will wait for you!  
\- No. Go to bed. It might be late at night...  
\- But...  
\- Tim, I promise you will wake up in my arms in the morning.  
\- You promise!  
\- I promised that we would celebrate our anniversary together. We will do it.  
\- Love you.  
\- And I love you. How was dinner with father?  
\- Wonderful. He sent you greetings. Armie, do you know what?  
\- Oh, Timmy, these your intriguing pauses. Speak already!  
\- It seems us all the same have to buy me a suit.  
\- On what occasion?  
\- Dad decided to make Nicole proposal.  
\- Great news. I am glad for them and for you.  
\- I'm glad for myself too!  
\- The egoist.  
\- But I'm your favorite egoist.  
\- My, favorite.  
*  
“Damn, all the same I fell asleep. Why so heavy?”  
“Armie!!!”  
Tim looked down and saw Armie, sleeping on his chest.  
“He returned. He returned as promised.”  
A smile lit up Tim's face.  
“No, I not be wake up him, let him sleep.”  
All Tim could afford at the moment this plays with hair on the back of the head of Armie while he is sleeping. Sleeping peacefully on his chest, hugging him, resting his head in the curve of his neck.  
“I love you so much. I will never hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.”  
Tim feels Armie moving. His Armie will wake up now. He kisses the top of his head.  
\- Good morning, tot! - Armie kisses his chest.  
\- Morning!  
Armie lift up, pulls up and hangs over Timmy's face. He digs his fingers into his curls.  
\- Tim, I love you.  
\- I love you too.  
\- tot, happy anniversary!  
\- You too.  
Timmy pulls him to him, pulls him for a kiss. Armie presses him into the mattress. He feels the whole weight of Armie and he likes it so much. He loves him so much. He wants to show him his love. He wants to give him his love. And he knows how he can do it.  
\- Armie - Tim pushes him away from him with his hands to look into his eyes.  
\- Armie, I want to love you.  
Armie nodded, lift up, sitting on Tim’s knees.  
\- Armie, I want it if only you want it.  
Tim strokes his hips, he gives Armie time, because he sees confusion in his eyes.  
\- Tim, will you love me if I can't do this, if this does not work?  
\- I will always love you. We can do this, everything will work out for us. If not today, then next time.  
Tim looks directly into Armie's eyes.  
\- Yes? - Tim nods.  
Armie nods back and extended his hand to the nightstand.   
\- Armie, do you want himself or want I...  
\- I want you to. I want you - He reaches out and passes Timmy bottle of lube.  
\- Armie, I need you to lie on your stomach. Is this normal?  
Tim soothingly stroked Armie's hips.  
\- Yes. With this, everything is fine.  
When they been naked and Armie lay down on his stomach, Tim lay down next to him. He leaning on one elbow, the palm other hand he puts on Armie's ass. Armie flinched.  
\- Are You all right?  
Armie nods.  
\- Armie, I need to hear you.  
\- Yes, that’s all right.  
\- Armie, if not, then no. If you don’t like something, if I do something wrong, I want to hear you. You have to stop me. Ok?  
\- Ok.  
\- Armie, if you don’t like something, what will I hear?  
There was a pause.  
\- Enema.  
\- What?  
\- If I'll want to stop you, you will hear the word enema - Armie smiled.  
\- I hope not to hear that terrible word - Tim smiled too.  
Tim opens the bottle of lube and covers fingers. He puts his hand back on Armie's ass, runs through the slit and slowly circles hole with one slippery finger, and then begins to slowly push. Armie tensed and squeezed his eyebrows, but taking a deep breath, relaxed, looked at Timmy and smiled. Tim gently smiled and leaned over to kiss Armie on the shoulder blade, shoulder, neck, sucking at on the skin. to Kiss, to suck at, to bite, to lick and to kiss again. Anything at all, to distract Armie from the discomfort he can inflict with his finger, the finger he pushes deeper. Armie clenches the bedsheet in his fists and starts to moan when Tim slowly comes in and out.  
\- Tim - Armie whines.  
Tim gently pushes the second finger next to the first, and moves them in slow, gentle circles. Armie sighs quietly and soon begins to move with him. Tim keeps slow and light movements, even when he begins to spread fingers scissors and twist his fingers. Tim smiles, fascinated by how Armie lets out soft sighs, how he to bend his back and move his hips, and how his hands desperately clutch at the sheets when he adds a third finger and continues to push for three.  
\- Do you like it?  
\- Yes - Armie mutters.  
\- Yes! - Armie makes a loud moan and starts wiggle his hips more aggressively.  
Tim realizes that his fingers hit prostate. Tim repeats his blows at this place and Armie drowns his face in the pillow, muffling his moans.  
Tim leans over Armie and whispers in his ear.  
\- Are you okay?  
Armie nods in the pillow.  
\- Armie, talk to me.  
Armie turned his head and their noses touched.  
\- Yes - Armie answers and rubs his nose on Timmy's nose.  
\- Tim, I want...  
\- If are you ready?  
\- Yes.  
Tim carefully takes out his fingers.  
\- Armie, how do you want?..  
\- Tim, can... I want himself.  
Tim lies down on his back, Armie sits on his heels next to Timmy. He covers his fingers with lube, takes a Tim’s dick and strokes it lightly, he also covers dick with a greased hand. Armie's movements are slow and unhurried. Tim lets. He lets Armie take the lead on this.  
“He himself must decide when. In this time he himself.”  
They didn’t interrupt eye contact when Armie threw his leg and set his ass on Tim's groin, and Tim held his breath. They didn’t interrupt eye contact when one Armie’s hand rested on Timmy’s shoulder and the other he extended back, took Tim’s dick in his hand, raised himself and began to slowly go down on his dick, and Tim soothing stroked Armie's hips with his fingertips. They didn’t interrupt eye contact when Armie let out a low exhalation, and Tim let out a guttural moan. They didn’t interrupt eye contact when Armie's vision blurred a little and a soft smile appeared on his lips, and Tim just looking at his Armie and could not take his eyes off. They didn’t interrupt eye contact when Armie began to roll up his hips, and Tim began to moan, moan from the feeling that he was inside Armie. They didn’t break eye contact when Armie stuck out his tongue to wet his dry lips, when Armie arched his back, when Armie moved his hips to dive deeper, and Tim, intoxicated by this vision, stuck his nails into Armie's hips, which made Armie harder claps your hips and speed up your pace.  
Soft sharp inhalations, stuttering, exhalings, moaning, low grumbles, hum, whispering curses. They both enjoy it.  
Tim reaches out to the Armie’s dick and bends legs, pulling his legs closer to them, and then pushes his hips upward. This catches Armie by surprise, he falls forward, but rests on his apart arms on either side of Timmy's head. Tim rounded his eyes, afraid that he had done something wrong, but he immediately calms down when he hears a stuttering.  
\- Yes.  
He picks up the pace, twitching his hand and lifting his hips. With each push, Armie drops lower and lower until he is completely leaning on his elbows, and Tim feels Armie's warm breath on his throat. Their breathing is heavy, their movement is almost synchronized, they are absorbed in waves of pleasure, scattering through their bodies.  
\- Yes, yes, yes - whines Armie with every blow.  
Tim wraps his arms around Armie's torso and flips them over. Being on the his back, Armie immediately wraps his legs around Timmy's waist. Tim takes this as a sign of agreement and begins to bump into Armie in this new position. To bump into and to hit deeply, which forces Armie to make loud moans.  
\- more more more - Armie gasps and wraps his arms around Timmy's neck, pulling him to him.  
Tim leans in and in his face hits hot breath of Armie, ragged sighs and stuttering moans and his voice.  
\- This is it, Timmy, this is it.  
Tim reaches out between them and wraps his hand around Armie’s dick again. He did a few jerks and for Armie this is too much. He arches his back and his sperm breaks out and fall between them. Armie whimpers incoherently and this is already too much for Timmy, he comes, trembling with excitement, suppressed by the feeling that Armie is squeezing him.  
Tim presses their foreheads together, and after a split second he closes the gap between them and kisses Armie with force. With enough force to make Armie feel how much he loves him.  
\- Baby, we need to free your body - Tim mutters on Armie's lips.  
Timmy slowly stepped out of Armie, pressed against him sideways, laying a palm on his chest. Armie hugged him.   
They were silent.  
Their brief silence interrupts Armie's chuckle. Tim lifted himself up on his elbow.  
\- Armie, what?  
\- Damn, tot, it was so damn good.  
\- Don't embarrass me.  
Tim cover his face whit hands.  
\- But it's true.  
Armie pulled him to himself very close.  
\- Armie, you will choke me! Let me go!  
\- Do you think I'll let you go, when in you opened so talent?  
Armie kissed his forehead.  
\- Armie! - Timmy slapped him on the shoulder.  
\- I love you and will not let you go anywhere.  
Armie brought his lips to his ear and whispered.  
\- Even if you want to.  
Tim turned them over, raised, leaned on his elbows. He hung over Armie's face.   
\- Don’t even hope that I’ll leave somewhere - Tim smiled and kiss Armie in lips.  
\- I love you too much.  
  



	15. Epilogue  “Whole life”

\- All the same, relatives living by the ocean, that's great - Vic came up to Armie, who installing barbecue grill.  
\- Instead of to gab it would be better if you help.  
\- You yourself handle it not bad. In addition I’m a guest. Invited guest. Invited by your Tiiimmmyyy.  
\- Yes, he is mine - Armie growled - Do you have any problems with this?  
\- Of course not - Vic raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
\- God forbid! - he muttered under his breath.  
\- Your Timmy gets along well with my children - He stared at Timmy playing with the children.  
\- Isn't that good?  
\- It's good. This seems to be because he himself is still a child.  
\- He is not a child! - Armie growled again.  
\- Well, You better know.  
\- Vic, why all this conversation?  
\- Suppose I wanted to check something.  
\- Checked?  
\- Yeah - Vic answered with a satisfied smile on his face.  
\- Are You don't want to know what I checked?  
\- knowing you - Armie looked at his brother and shook his head.  
\- Not at all interesting?  
\- Ok, spit it out! - exhaled Armie.  
He sat down at the table next to Vic.  
\- I've been watching you two a bit. And you know what I noticed, Tim loves you and looks at you through the eyes of a devoted puppy. And I keep wondering wherewith such a moron like you could attract him.  
\- Sorry, what!!!  
\- Okay, I'm serious. You look great together. And I have already said that I'm glad for you two. You - Viс poked his index finger into Armie's chest - Happy in this relationship. And this is most important to me.  
\- And you know what else. It was natural for Timmy to fall in love with you. You're his first, first man and first boyfriend. But it was you, who fell in love at first sight. And it was you, who first to gave his heart.   
\- Well, Correct me if I'm wrong.  
Vic hugged Armie over the shoulders.  
\- Am I right?  
\- Right - Armie sighed.  
\- Ha! This skinny boy managed to tame my prodigal brother.  
\- But I didn’t mind - Armie muttered under his breath.  
\- And so I like him more and more - Vic took a couple of cans of beer from the table with a smile on his face.  
\- Here, take it - Vic hands Armie a can of beer.  
\- No thanks. I prefer it - Armie points to a cup on the table.  
\- Armie, what is it? Coffee!?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- How long have you started to like coffee? O! Your Timmy likes!  
Armie shrugged.  
\- Armie, you yourself are not like yourself. Coffee, knitted cardigan, bristles.  
\- Uh-huh - Armie scratched his cheek.  
\- Have you decided to grow a beard?  
\- Tim decided. He wants to see me with a beard.  
\- Maybe that makes sense - Vic held out his hand and stroked Armie's cheek.  
\- Oh, prickly!  
\- But Timmy likes when I...  
\- O! Stop! Stop it! - Vic interrupted him - I don't want to hear anything else. What and how does anyone like. Stop!  
\- Honey, we need your help.  
\- My salvation - Vic sent a kiss to his wife - My wife need in help.  
\- I'm on my way! - Vic went to his wife.  
\- Timmy like it - Armie muttered under his breath, rubbing his stubble.  
\- Son - Mother beckoned him.  
\- Yes mom. Something happened?  
\- Oh no, no! I just want to talk to you.  
Armie went to mother and they stepped aside.  
\- What?  
\- You have changed. Began to smile more often. Is this all this babyboy? - She glanced at Tim.  
\- Yes. This is all my Timmy.  
\- You got a fire in your eyes again - she laid a hand on Armie's cheek - The same one.  
Armie nodded.  
\- He returned it me.  
\- Armie, Tim is still very young... And you have experienced a lot... Don’t think anything like that... I’m just worried about you...  
Armie laid his palm on palm his mother's.  
\- Mom, I told him everything.  
\- Everything?  
Armie nodded.  
\- Mom, I understand everything... Tim is young, I... I'm it's I, but... We just love each other and right now that’s enough for me.  
Armie looked at Timmy, who was playing with the children, and smiled.  
\- Right now that’s enough for us.  
\- In that case, I'm glad for you.  
She patted his cheek and returned to her husband.  
“I'm also glad for myself and for me and Timmy.”  
Armie stepped aside and sat on the sand.  
He sat on the beach and just watched how his Timmy play with the children on the beach, constantly making sure that they didn’t get close to the water, how his brother and his wife grilled barbecue under the close supervision of Marta, how his parents peacefully and lively talking with Marc.  
“That's what happiness means.”  
Armie sitting on the beach and smiled. He been happy. He loved, he was loved.  
\- Hello! I apologize for being late, but I have a good reason.  
Susan came to their to the beach, carrying a large box of donuts.  
\- Donuts! - shouted all three children. (Two nephews Armie and Timmy.)  
\- Our beloved! - Tim almost drooled taking the box from Susan.  
\- Timmy, at first you eat dinner. Only after then donuts - shouted Armie to him.  
\- Armie!!!  
\- Don’t look at me with such eyes. Either you eat normally or you don’t have any donuts at all.  
\- Children - Tim called for children - Now you will play with Susan. Yes, Susan. Yes! And I need to talk with your harmful uncle.  
Tim headed to Armie, stopped and turned around.  
\- Susan, keep them close from water. It's dangerous!  
\- Well, Armie, children this of course it’s wonderful - Tim knelt down to Armie and wrapped his arms around his neck - But only on weekends and for several hours.  
\- I warned! Two imps. Are you tired? - Armie kissed his forehead.  
\- Little bit - breathed out Tim and laid his head on Armie's shoulder.  
They sat like that, silently in each other's arms. Timmy's hot breath tickled Armie's neck. Armie smiled and allowed themselves to dream about the future. About future, theirs future, his and Timmy.  
\- Armie, what were you talking about with mom? About me?  
\- About us - Armie stroking Tim's back - Now there is no me or you, now only we.  
\- Love you - Tim kissed him in neck.  
\- Although - Tim giggled - If you it's we, then I love myself.   
\- Egoist. My favorite egoist - Armie kissed Tim in temple and hugged tight.  
\- Hey, you two, stop hugging!  
\- Vic, you know how to kill a romantic moment!  
\- What did I say? You, by the way, are not alone here! And in general, you two have a whole life ahead for hugs.  
\- Whole life - Armie breathed, sitting on the beach and staring into the ocean.  
“Timmy, I wish you also wanted to spend your whole life with me.”  
\- Hi stranger!  
Tim sat down next to Armie.  
\- Hello, betrayer! How is Miley?  
\- Miley is great. She sent you greetings...  
\- Uh-huh, Right! - snorted Armie.  
\- Really! She always smiled when I spoke of you.  
\- Still would her does not smile! Stole boyfriend from me...  
\- Armie, are you still jealous?! - Tim pushed him shoulder in shoulder.  
\- Of course I'm jealous - Armie hugged Timmy by waist and laid his chin on him shoulder.  
\- You spend all your time with her...  
\- I only spend free time with her.  
Tim leaned his head against Armie's head and stroked his arms, Wrapped around his body.  
\- Everything else I spend with you. And in general, stop jealous me to my sis.  
\- Sorry but I can't. I love you too much and therefore I am jealous. I’m jealous of you even to the lamppost, if you look at it for more than a second.  
\- Armie, you so cute - Tim kissing Armie on the cheek.  
\- Say it after this.  
Armie threw Timmy on the sand and pounced with a greedily kisses.  
He kisses Timmy greedily, with one hand grabbing Timmy by the curls and pulled, other hand he climb in under his shirt. Tim bit him for lip, hugged him by the neck and pulled him to him. Armie's hand began to move under the shirt. Belly, chest, nipple. Armie deepened the kiss and squeezed the nipple. Tim groaned.   
\- No, no, no - Tim rested his hands on Armie’s shoulders.  
\- All, Armie! Enough! - and tried to push him away from him.  
\- What, am I not so cute anymore?  
\- Of course you're cute. Just we are still on the beach.  
\- Then promise when we get home we will continue then on what we stopped.   
Armie sat on the sand and pulled Timmy to him.  
\- Oh! As if you need my promises - Tim pressed his back against Armie's chest - And something would stop you to do all in one's own way.  
\- I accept this for consent - Armie wrapped his arms around Tim's body.  
\- I will agree, if we not stop only on continuation of what we stopped at.  
Tim bit his lip and started stroking with his fingertips Armie's hips.  
\- If you don't stop your frolicsome hands - Armie grabbed Timmy's wrists, pressed his hands to his chest.  
\- If you don’t stop your sweet speeches - He brought his lips to him ear.  
\- We will continue right now - He licked his earlobe.  
\- Damn, in vain I started all this - growled Tim, fidgeting in place.  
He closed his eyes, pressed his chin to his chest and tried to calm down.  
Armie let go of Timmy's arms and hugged his waist.  
\- So, start over!  
Tim was silent, he still sat with closed eyes and tried to regain breath.  
Seeing all this, Armie broke into a smile and barely held back a laugh. Timmy, in such an excited state, drove him crazy. He himself was not against continuing right here and now. But right now, what he wanted most was revenge. He wanted to avenge Timmy for his "betrayal."  
Of course, Armie understood that all this was childish and it’s stupid to be jealous of his boyfriend for two-year-old kid, but... First - Armie is really very jealous of Timmy. Secondly - This whole situation was really funny. And thirdly (Perhaps this is the most important thing) - If stop Timmy now and thus, then after... then they will have a very long sleepless night.  
\- Then promise when we...  
With each word spoken, Armie leaned closer to Timmy's ear and pulled him to his groin.   
\- I promise continue at home - whispered Tim.   
\- Sorry I didn't hear you - whispered Armie in Tim's ear.  
\- I promise... at home.   
\- I will remember it - Armie kissing him in cheek.  
\- You're so shameless! - Tim shook his head.  
\- So am I cute or shameless?  
\- Both. And I like it very much.  
Tim turned around and sat on his heels between the legs of Armie.  
\- And I want kiss you but afraid you will start again your shamelessness.  
\- Who? Am I? - Armie pointed a finger at himself.  
\- Finish your show - Tim lightly hit Armie on hand.  
\- As if I don’t know what you are achieve.  
\- And what am I achieve?  
\- Armie! Or we continue this absurd conversation and go home with all the ensuing consequences, then no sleepless night. Or you say, about what you wanted to talk about with me.  
\- And is it possible both that and another and the third?  
\- All! I'm leaving now - Tim go up.  
\- Wait! - Armie grabbed his hand.  
\- Sorry, could not resist - he kissed his fingers.  
\- Come here - he pulled Timmy on himself - We really need to talk.  
Tim again sat between Armie's legs and pressed his back against his chest. Armie hugged him again.  
\- Is this really that important that you couldn’t say it on the phone?  
\- Well sorry that interrupted your date...  
\- Stop grumbling like an old man. Speak what's the matter.  
\- First of all, I want you to know that I thought about this for any long time and that I'm really serious about that.  
\- Something I'm already worried.  
\- Don't - Armie kisses Timmy on the head.  
\- While I was sitting here and waiting when will you be back from your date...  
\- Stop it! - Tim slapped him on hip.  
\- Ouch! - Armie grabbed Tim's hand.  
\- It hurts by the way - and kissed.  
\- You see how I love you, even to kiss hand that beats me.  
\- Armie!?  
\- Ok. While I was waiting for you, I remembered our first common dinner here... How much has passed? Three, four?  
\- Two, three - Tim benting his fingers on his hand, remembering when it was - Four. Four years.  
\- Four years have already passed! And how much has changed during this time.  
\- Uh-huh - Tim smiled broadly - I got a mom and a sis.  
\- Is it all?  
\- No. All this time I have a wonderful boyfriend.  
\- Does it suit you?  
\- What?  
Tim lifted his head and looked at Armie.  
\- A new mom and little sister?  
\- Boyfriend. Does it suit you that I'm your boyfriend?  
\- Yes.  
Tim turned in Armie's arms and now look into his eyes.  
\- And don't you want to be him?  
\- Want. Just... - Armie began to twist the hem of his shirt and looked away.  
\- Tim, you and I are four years. Almost five. And if that suits you, then me too. But I want to spend my whole life with you. I am sure about that. I don’t need anyone but you. I already told you that I won’t let you go anywhere, even if you want it. But...  
\- Armie, what do you want to tell me now?  
Tim laid his palms on Armie's cheeks and raised him face.  
\- Tim, I love you. I love very much. I love and therefore I'm jealous of you to all who steal your attention. If I could, I would handcuffed you to a bed and...  
\- Well, you do it sometimes - Tim smiled slyly.  
\- Tim! I'm not talking about this - Armie removed Timmy's right hand from his face and kissed.  
\- I can no longer live with you in sin and call you my boyfriend.  
\- What? Do you not want to live with me and be my boyfriend?  
Tim to kick Armie in the shoulder.  
\- I want it - Armie removed Timmy's left hand from his shoulder.  
Now he held Timmy's hands, he twisted their fingers together.  
\- I want to be with you always.  
\- Armie, did you drink today or do you have a sunstroke?  
\- No and no.  
\- I absolutely don’t understand you. What do you want to say?  
\- I want to spend my whole life with you. I hope you want to be with me too. And I want to call you my husband.  
They were silent and looked at each other.  
\- So. Have you made me a proposition now?  
\- Seems to be yes.  
\- Seems.  
\- Proposition not is being done like that, right?  
\- Nope - Tim shook his head.  
\- It was necessary to invite you to dinner in a restaurant, stand on one knee.  
\- Ideally, yes - Tim giggled.  
\- Tim, will you accept my proposition?  
\- What, no even a ring?  
\- No - exhaled Armie.  
\- I just thought, if you agree, we will go to the jewelry salon and you yourself will choose us rings.  
\- If?  
\- Tim, you're still young. Perhaps you still don’t know what you want...  
Tim didn't let him finish to speak. He laid a hand on Armie's mouth.  
\- And you? Armie, what do you want?  
Armie removes Tim's hand from his mouth.  
\- I'm - he kissing Tim's palm.  
\- I want to be a husband. I want to have a family. I want kids. I want all this with you.  
\- Armie - Tim kissed him on the cheek.  
He hugged Armie by the neck, brought his lips to him ear and whispered.  
\- If you want this, I accept your proposition.


End file.
